Seduction
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: Jacob spent two yrs in search for a woman he only knew as Renesmee. Now she's returned to his hotel room, but accidentally lands in Jacob's twin brother, Jake's bed. Explore as the brothers plan to seduce her into a lifelong relationship of love. D/s
1. Chapter One

_**Author Note:**_ I feel shameless, and I don't care—I'm going to post this anyway. Here is a hot and steamy one-shot. I'd never written one-shots before, but this was just imploring me to be written. Confessedly, the plot isn't mine—I stole it since I'm one hormone driven teenager and couldn't help but put this in my laptop in my free time. Hopefully, you'll find Jacob rather . . . erotic in this. And Renesmee, too. Don't blame me if you have to take a cold shower after this. It's sure to get your hormones boiling.

I also wanted to say that I won't be updating my stories for a while. I want to complete a few chapters (maybe five of each one) first so I can update them regularly, rather than having you guys wait a month or so for each chapter—knowing that you guys don't like it. I know since I don't, either. And then I'm also starting University soon, and then I definitely won't be able update regularly. So, I want to get plenty of chapters done before I start college and get really busy.

_**Warning:**_ Rated M for sexual content! Nothing unusual or really, _really_ hardcore, though.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters, or the plot. Not even the lyrics below. This is a work of fiction, though not mine. I'm seventeen, and I'm a virgin. I haven't attempted any of this with anyone. ^_^

* * *

Seduction

* * *

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo, I pray it won't fade away_

_- Beyon__c__é, Halo

* * *

_

"_Muchas gracias_," Renesmee Cullen said to the doorman as she entered the sumptuous hotel on the elegant _Paseo de la Castellana_. After a short converse with the clerk, she arranged to have her belongings, her rather large suitcases, stored until she called for them later. She headed for the elevator then.

Felix Jarrell was in for a surprise, and she didn't want to waste time with a bellman carrying her luggage. The thrill of seeing her fiancé intensified as the elevator ascended. With a hammering heartbeat, Renesmee watched the numbers increase over the door.

By the time the doors buzzed open, she was almost vertiginous with excitement. She made a quick check of her appearance in a large golden mirror, which hung in the hallway, before making her way to Felix's suite. Sleeping on the plane had helped, as did the change of clothes she'd taken time to don after she'd landed. Her three-carat, solitaire engagement diamond winked at her as she slipped a stay stand of golden-brown hair behind her left ear.

Felix was in Madrid—capital and largest city situated centrally in Spain—on a business trip and scheduled to return stateside tomorrow. She'd called him for the transatlantic flight to make sure his plans hadn't changed. He shouldn't have any trouble postponing his flight to allow them a spontaneous pre-wedding honeymoon in Spain.

Her heart raced as she held her breath and knocked on the engraved lumber door of Felix's suite. When there was no immediate response, she furrowed her delicate brows and knocked again.

A grumbled, "Hold on," restored her beautiful grin. Then the door swung wide, and her heart leapt into her throat.

Felix stood with a white hotel towel draped around his trim hips, his alluring hair adorably mussed. He was dry, although the sound of running water told her she'd intercepted him heading for the shower.

_God, I'm one lucky girl_. She let her gaze climb over his muscular form to settle on his blue eyes, which went from half closed to wide open in an instant.

"Renesmee . . ." he said on a whispered breath.

"Surprise!" She laughed, draped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feeling of his solid sinews against her curves. She then gave him a hard kiss.

His fingers curled around her upper arms.

"Whoever it is, darling, get rid of them," A woman's voice coming from the bathroom smacked Renesmee like a bucket of ice water. "Mmm, hurry. The water's just right."

She pushed away from Felix as shock, pain, and anger warred within her. She latched onto the cold chill that ran up her spine and let it harden her heart. Keeping her face blank, she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "While the cat's away, is that it . . . _darling_?"

Felix took her lead and met her gaze with a poker face. "What are you doing here, Renesmee?"

"I should think that's obvious. I decided to start our honeymoon early, but I see you had the same idea. Only you started _without_ me," She slipped under his arm that held the door open. "Who the hell is she?"

"Goddammit!" He released the door and grabbed her arm.

She stopped, her gaze slashing to him. "Let. Me. Go." Her voice was flat, void of all emotion, and deadly, dangerously serious.

"That's your fucking problem, Renesmee. You want to control everything. Everyone," Felix released her arm. "Leave her alone. She didn't know about you."

"Since I didn't know about her, either, we should get along just fine."

Frustrated, he raked his fingers through his hair, a move she'd previously found appealing. Now, it just pissed her off.

"They said you were an icy bitch," he snapped, "but I never realized how much until now." Looking like a trapped rat, he struck with a ferocious venom that left her sprit in tatters, but she'd be damned if she lost that infamous control in front of him.

As her heart bled ceaselessly in her chest, she laughed without an ounce of humor. "You have no idea."

Hearing the shower cut off, Renesmee pinned Felix with a hard glare.

"Darling? Where'd you go?" The shower curtain scarped along the rod as the woman pulled it back.

Renesmee spun for the bathroom, making him curse again. "Darling will be right there," She said as she slipped off her engagement ring and with little more than a glance at the woman who yelped when she speared in the doorway, Renesmee tossed her diamond ring in the toilet bowl and depressed the flush button.

"What the . . .? Fuck, Renesmee, I'm still paying for that!"

Renesmee dodged him as he lunged for the toilet to attempt and stop the ring from vanishing. She wished the whirlpool would suck him under with it.

"Who . . .?" The woman held the curtain across her body like a shield. "What . . .?"

"You can have him. Our wedding's off." With that declaration, Renesmee let the last trace of her pride carry her out of the hotel suite.

She kept the tears in check until she reached the anonymity of the Madrid sidewalks.

IllI

Jacob Black stepped from his limousine and ordered the driver to circle the block. He wanted—_needed_—to stretch his legs with a walk in the park after spending hours seated at conference tabled, haggling with corporate executives and lawyers.

His proposed plan to expand the family business overseas, with a foothold on both coasts of the United States, was coming together. At least the first phase had been successful. It would still be months, if not a year or more, before he saw his dream become reality.

He removed his tie and tucked it in his pants pocket, then unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt. As he strolled along the paved paths, he inhaled the sweet scent of blossoms and freshly mowed grass. The greenery of the city park helped him relax despite the constant hum of heavy traffic in the background.

He'd have to call his father to let him know how things went, but . . . He glanced at the Rolex Cellini on his wrist and calculated the time adjustment to Eastern Standard Time. Yes, the call could wait.

A stifled sob and sniffle made him browse around to see a petite woman seated on a park bench, her head held in her hands. Her trim, nylon-encased legs led Jacob's gaze up from elegant black heels to her hip-hugging skirt that stopped about midthigh. She wore a jewel-toned burgundy blazer to match the skirt, which broadcast her as a woman of sophisticated taste and elegance, despite her current position. Auburn strands of long, wavy hair hung like a silken, shiny curtain around her bowed face.

"_Perdón, señorita,_"Jacob said, pulling a silk handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

Renesmee startled and swept her hair aside to peer at him with deep umber eyes as alluring as the sea of cocoa. For a moment Jacob could do nothing more than stare into her sorrow-filled gaze.

"May I be of some service?" he asked in Spanish.

"No, thank you," she murmured in slightly accented Spanish

Renesmee's thick lashes lowered to fan across her damp, pallid cheeks. She blinked, and another tear trailed down her face.

Jacob lowered himself to the bench beside her and held out the handkerchief.

She studied it for a few seconds then slowly shook her head. "No, thank you," she repeated, her hands fisted in her lap. She rubbed her thumb over her now unadorned left ring finger.

Jacob reclined against the back of the bench and silently watched her, although the golden-brown curtain of her hair blocked his view of her face.

"I'm not an icy bitch," she blundered out, her fists striking her lap.

Surprised by her sudden change to flawless English, Jacob smile and said, "Of course you aren't."

Those chocolate eyes widened and turned towards him as if she'd totally forgotten his presence, or hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

Tilting her face with a finger under her chin, Jacob wiped the tears from her cheeks gently, carefully as though she'd shatter with his light touch.

"You're a very beautiful woman, and whoever caused these tears is an exceedingly unfortunate and foolish man."

Renesmee caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and another tear slipped from her bottom lash.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacob Black."

Her gaze dropped, her lashes again shielding her tempting eyes. "Renesmee."

What a lovely name, he thought.

Jacob let his thumb graze the lush curve of her bottom lip, released her chin, and pocketed his handkerchief. "Renesmee, I know this is short notice, but would you do me a kind favor?"

Curiosity shone as Renesmee looked up at Jacob.

"I have reservations at a restaurant, but I dislike eating alone. Would you do me the honor of dining with me?"

She shook her head and glanced away.

"A drink then?" he asked then, softly.

When she looked up once more, her eyes were darker and . . . suspicious.

"A-are you married?" Renesmee questioned.

"No."

"Engaged?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

Jacob smiled. "No."

In a move so sudden it pulled him off balance, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and roughly pressed her lips to his. With somewhat trembling lips, she took his upper one in between her teeth, sucked and lapped. By the time Jacob recovered enough to respond, Renesmee had already pushed away with an angry murmur.

"God, I'm so sorry. I can't do anything right. Maybe I _am_ too controlling, but I don't mean to be," She didn't look at him as she proceeded with her ramble, which he thought was extremely endearing. "I don't want to be. I'm not heartless, you know. I can't let go. For once in my life . . ."

Deciding he'd heard enough, Jacob slipped both hands up to cradle her damp cheeks and turned her face towards him. His lips cut off her self-deprecating chatter in midsentence, his tongue diving inside to claim Renesmee's honey-sweet mouth.

When her hands started to encircle his neck, he caught her wrist. Her nails scraped over his skin, sending flames of desire scorching through him, before he moved them behind her back and pinned her body against his. Jacob swallowed her moan as he continued to kiss until they were both breathless. His erection throbbed and, surprised by the speed of his own response, he had to pause to regain composure.

His lips hovered over hers as he pulled back just enough to see her closed eyes.

He held her wrists gently in one hand, while letting his other fingers lightly stroke the delicate curve of her neck, feeling excitement in her pulse's heavy, erratic beat.

"If you wish to lose control, _mi gatita_, I can show you how."

Renesmee's lashes fluttered, unveiling a confused but intrigued haze.

One side of Jacob's mouth curved.

"Wh-what do you mean, _show me_?"

"Let go, _señorita,_" he answered. "Submit. Have you ever played the role of a submissive lover?"

Her look turned to one of uncertainty and skepticism. However, she didn't attempt to pull her wrists away. "No," Jacob felt her tremble but couldn't tell whether it was from fear or arousal. "I don't know y —"

"Trust is a vital part of such play. The submissive relinquishes control, gaining the freedom to truly feel cherished, desired, and pleasured. The master is really the one bound, because he must adhere to strict rules to ensure his sub's experience is a memorable one."

She bit her bottom lip, making Jacob want to suck it into his mouth again. "I don't know if I can."

"You already have," He smiled when her gaze shot to his. "I hold you in my arms, your wrists in my hand. Tell me, Renesmee . . ." He let his fingers slide from her neck to the swell of her breast barely visible in the V of her blouse. She shivered. ". . . how did you feel when I captured them? How do you feel now?"

Her chest rose rapidly as her breath became unsteady. Renesmee's pulse pounded under his fingertips, reminding Jacob that despite the blow someone had given her heart, it still beat with a need not unlike his own.

"Excited," she whispered, as if she thought sirens would sound if she made such an admission aloud. "But a little scared, too."

"More excited that afraid, I hope," Jacob kissed the tip of her nose, and she gave him a shaky smile. "You need only to say your safe word, and I'd stop immediately."

"Safe word?"

"_Corazón_," he said, choosing the word _heart_ as a reminder to her as well as himself that it, above all else, should be kept safe.

"_Corazón_?" Renesmee frowned.

Jacob released her wrist as soon as she spoke and moved back enough to break all physical contact with her.

Those beautiful eyes met his with surprise, then with understanding.

She rubbed her arms as if the sudden loss of his body heat left her chilled.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Permit me to enlighten you? My place is —"

"No," She bit her lip. "Some place neutral."

He studied her for a moment, then nodded and said, "You choose, _señorita_."

Renesmee named a five-star hotel not far from where they sat. He'd had business clients stay there in the past and knew it well. The knowledge confirmed his suspicions that she was used to a life of some luxuries, if not extravagance.

"You have a room there?"

"No. Not anymore . . ." Her gaze slid away from him, the pain of earlier shadowing her face.

Jacob held out his hand and, after a brief minute of indecision, Renesmee took it. He led her back along the path and stopped at the street. When she turned her puzzled eyes towards him, he smiled and squeezed her hand—and her heart—, then grinned as the limousine pulled to a stop a short time later, and her eyes rounded with surprise.

"After you, _mi gatita_." _My kitten_. She reminded him of one. Curious and unpredictably excitable. During the quick ride to the hotel and, as they checked in under Jacob Black's name, he continued to hold her hand, tenderly caressing the back with his thumb.

As the elevator rose, he sensed her nerves becoming more jumpy—a speculation confirmed when she flinched at the ding marking their arrival on the appropriate floor.

At the room, Jacob reluctantly released her hand to slide the keycard in and push open the door. "Do you wish to use your safe word, Renesmee?"

She faced him, scrutinizing his face for sincerity. Jacob held still, met her gaze, and waited without touching Renesmee, allowing her time to determine whether he was worthy of her trust.

After what seemed like an eternity, she shook her head and walked past him into the room. Her poise indicated a woman of class and confidence, yet she continued to rub her arms. Jacob was determined to help her heal some of the emotional scars left by whoever had hurt her.

He tossed the keycard on the dresser and watched her turn in a circle until she faced him once more.

"It's a nice room," Renesmee uttered with a brief laugh at her attempt at small talk.

"Made more beautiful by your presence."

Jacob observed a faint crimson color her cheeks.

Renesmee's lips parted slightly, her tongue darting out to moisten them.

Instead of touching her—something Jacob was dying to do—, he removed his jacket and tossed it across a nearby chair. His shirt was next. Renesmee's gaze followed his hands as he worked free each button and tugged the hem from the waistband of his pants.

"Remove your blazer, Renesmee." Jacob gave the command softy but with firm authority. He held out his hand to take it from her but was careful not to contact her skin as she obeyed. "And the blouse, honey."

Renesmee's fingers trembled, but once more she followed his order. Only pale ivory lace covered her breasts now, the coral nipples barely visible beneath the seductive design. His erection hardened at the sight, but Jacob held himself in check.

As much as he'd just like to sink into her hard and fast right now, tonight was not about his pleasures, but hers. The beautiful, gorgeous Renesmee who stood in front of him. She needed nurturing.

Some hardhearted moron had wounded her, shaken her confidence. Such a lovely woman, she'd been dealt a crushing blow by someone who should've supported her, protected her, and cherished her. Loved her. She was a strong woman, but one in need of a comforting, yet firm hand.

"Tonight, you have no worries," he said in a husky murmur. "No concerns, duties, or burdens other than to follow my command. Tonight you're mine to control, to care for . . . as you deserve to be. Understand?"

She swallowed then nodded. He smiled at her nervous regard.

"You have your safe word. Should you use it at anytime, I'll stop instantly. But until then, I intend to master you, pamper you, and take you higher than you've ever been before."

"Master?"

Aroused adrenaline pumped harder inside Jacob as he heard the word on her lips.

He gave her an amused grin. "I like the sound of that."

She laughed, a brief but welcome music to his ears.

"Turn around, Renesmee."

She did, but kept her head turned so she could see him over her shoulders.

"Unfasten your skirt."

When she complied, he took her hands and, placing his over hers, pushed the skirt down until it pooled around her feet. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders. Jacob's eyelids drooped as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her fresh, floral scent.

After planting a kiss to the back of her head, he knelt behind her and slowly stroked her arms. Renesmee's breaths came out in light, quick puffs. Jacob tucked his thumbs into her nylons and pulled them down. She wore no panties beneath the pantyhose, which pleased him, though he didn't mention it.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and lift your foot." She complied, hanging onto his shoulder as he removed the last remnants of her clothing, along with her heels.

With a gentle grip on her hips, he turned her to face him as he sat back on his heels, his knees straddling her feet. Renesmee's delicate fingers clung to the thick bands of his shoulders, while Jacob let his hands roam over the backs of her thighs and buttocks. Her skin was as soft as rose petals. He wanted to lick every inch of her creamy flesh. Jacob wasn't shocked at all to have found her shaven.

A growl rumbled up his throat. _Soon_, he thought, but not yet.

He stood, towering her, his palms resting on the swell of her hips.

"_Béseme_, Renesmee," Jacob ordered with an uncompromising stare at her full lips.

She rose up on her tiptoes to comply with his demand for a kiss. Jacob leant down and pressed his lips to those lush, pink rosy ones of hers.

He let her lead during the first few seconds, but her subtle, tentative touch was too much of a siren's call for his libido. Jacob took command and thrust his tongue inside to raid the hot depths of Renesmee's sweet mouth. She made a sound of surprise, which he drank in. Jacob's muscles flexed as he fought the urge to press her body against his hard erection.

He wanted to tumble them onto the bed and power into her. His erection throbbed with the need, but he couldn't, so he tore his mouth from hers and released her hips.

After catching his breath, he said, "Lie back on the bed, kitty. In the middle."

_Kitty_, Renesmee replicated him in her mind. With a hint of mischief, she flashed the set of her pearly whites. "Yes, Master."

Jacob chuckled at her playful tone, and was silently relieved to see the pain that had etched tiny lines in her brows earlier had disappeared.

When Renesmee was in place, he turned off all the lights except for the bathroom, which he left on to spill through the crack in the doorway and provide a softer, more subtle illumination. Then, returning to the bed, Jacob sat beside Renesmee.

She lay watching him with her legs together, her hands, one over the other, across her abdomen.

"You're very lovely," He ran a finger over her collarbone, down past the curve of one breast, to circle the pebbled nipple with his fingertip. "Control is mine, kitty?"

She nodded.

As he took her hands and raised them over her head, anticipation lit up Renesmee's eyes. Until he withdrew the silk necktie from his pants pocket and wound it around her wrists.

Renesmee tensed when she saw the silky, pale blue necktie. Her breathing faltered as Jacob would it around her wrists.

Her gaze remained glued to his chiseled handsome features. His hair was rich jet, his skin a golden bronze as if he spent a lot of time in the sin. Jacob's eyes had an exotic tilt to them, and the color reminded her of darkest caramel, soothing and seductive.

When he'd removed his jacket and opened his shirt, she'd caught a glimpse of his hairless chest and rock-solid abs, which had made the space in between her legs moisten.

But now her body trembled for another reason altogether. Apprehension.

As if Jacob sensed her emotional change, he stopped after only two rotations of the tie around her wrists. "Pull on your hands, kitty."

She did and was free with only one tug.

"That's not so bad, now, is it?" He smiled, the three dimples flashing seductively at her—two on his cheeks and one on his chin—, which assisted her at ease. Jacob took her hands again, wrapping the blue silk tie twice around and forming a single loose bow. "There is no need to be afraid. You can trust me. Renesmee, you can pull free any time you want, but know that if you do, or if you say your safe word, I will stop immediately. Understand?"

She nodded and left her hands bound on the pillow over her head.

"Say it again."

"Yes, Master."

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before he stepped away from the bed. "Don't move."

Watching her, he removed the rest of his clothing. Like his abs, his legs were trim and strong. A thin trail of dark hair led from his navel to his . . . manliness, which jutted out proud and ready as he removed his dress pants.

He dug for his wallet, pulled out a couple of condom packets, and tossed them on the foot of the bed. Relieved that he'd thought of such things when Renesmee had forgotten, she sighed and relaxed, accepting that he was in control.

Her gaze followed him when Jacob moved to the bed and grasped her ankles. All of the air left the room when he moved her feet apart and knelt on the mattress. Despite the dim light, she could still make out the passionate desire that darkened Jacob's deep eyes.

He lifted her right foot and placed a chaste kiss to the inside of her ankle, making her sigh contentedly. Jacob's fingers brushed lightly over her skin to tease the underside of her knee, tickling her a bit. Renesmee smiled but forced herself not to budge. His lips trailed his hands up her leg, over her inner thigh, tightening her nerves until her hips lifted in a plea for his attention, where she needed him the most.

Instead of heeding her silent demands for more, Jacob lowered her right leg and turned his focus to her left. The exquisite torment continued with slow deliberation until Renesmee writhed.

"Please," she begged when he kissed the sensitive pulse-point where Renesmee's leg met her hip.

Jacob licked his way to her navel, dipping his tongue inside, and her hips lifted again. He gripped her thighs and held them wide, but he refused to follow her urgings.

His thumbs rubbed her skin just above her legs. So close, yet so far away.

Renesmee's head flopped back onto the pillow, while her body hummed with carnal frustration. "Please," she pleaded again, adding, "Master," for good measure with the hope Jacob's would just hurry.

"Patience, kitty. I'm just getting started."

_Oh, my . . ._

He leaned over her, his firm body blanketing hers as Jacob took the tip of one breast into his mouth. His hot tongue flicked her nipple. She moaned and wanted to run her fingers through his hair and hold him there. Renesmee remained still, battling the urge to hurry him along. Jacob sucked until she felt the pulse in between her legs match the tug of his lips. His gentle hand with long, talented fingers kneaded and teased her other breast, plucking at the peak. The torture was so exquisite she longed for _more_.

With a groan, Jacob nipped the bud with his teeth then switched to the other nipple.

Renesmee arched her back, unable to remain still.

His hands and mouth roamed her body, leaving behind a trail of sizzling skin and nerves aching for more. When he slithered back down the bed, the loss of his body heat left her whimpering with need. But then all thought ceased as he spread her bent knees wide, and found the heart of hers, taking possession of her with his mouth.

Renesmee clamped her eyes shut and lifted for him, giving him more access. She brought both hands, still bound, to his head and sank her fingers into his thick, silky hair.

Jacob stopped and pulled away from her grasp.

"No, don't, _please_ . . ."

"Renesmee, you moved."

She blinked, but then she recalled he had ordered her not to move. Surely, that didn't mean he'd stop . . . .

Jacob took her by the wrist and raised her arms overhead again.

"What shall I do with a disobedient pet?" He smiled, but the odd question sent a unique thrill rocketing along Renesmee's nervous system.

"I'm so sorry." It was her damn control problem.

Yes, it was, especially since her actions had made him stop what she'd been practically begging for from the moment Jacob crawled onto the bed. Jacob couldn't know how sorry Renesmee was.

He moved up beside her then, kneeling on her left side near her head, and took himself in his hand. "Show me how sorry."

Her gaze darted from his erection to his eyes and back again. After a moment's hesitation, she rolled sideways and opened her mouth.

Without her hands free, she couldn't control the speed or depth of her movements, but he did. Jacob scooped her hair into his fist and held her head as he slipped his thick erection past her lips.

"Slow and easy. I want this to last." He reached the back of her mouth. She sucked hard and heard him draw a quick breath.

"Oh, _mierda_, that feels good." He groaned as he let her tongue sweep the hot flesh while he set a demanding pace.

Renesmee fisted her hands in frustration. She wanted to touch him, run her hands all over Jacob's chiseled body. Still, a wicked part of her delighted in knowing that she could bring him pleasure, drive him to the edge, without even laying a finger on him.

With a harsh, shaky breath, he pulled her off him and let her roll onto her back, her lungs straining for air. Jacob quickly moved to the foot of the bed. When his fingers spread her, her breath caught in her throat.

"You're forgiven, kitty," he said with a wide grin, "but learn your lesson and don't move."

"Yes, Mast . . . _ah_!"

He seized her sensitive nubble, sucking it hard into his mouth. At the same time, he pushed a finger inside her soaked channel. Jacob had dictated her not to move, but Renesmee's hips refused to follow her brain. They practically lurched. His tongue flicked and swirled around her, driving her faster. Jacob added another finger and shoved her unbelievably higher toward ecstasy.

Her head tossed from side to side, her delicate brows crumpled in pure bliss. The tension built until Renesmee could stand no more. The climax burst from her body, her moans of surrender harmonizing with his grunts of approval. She was shivering with the aftereffects when he straddled her left leg and leant forward on his burly arms.

Jacob dipped his head to capture her lips and stole her breath. As he possessed her mouth, she tasted herself, which drew another moan from deep within her.

Pushing away gently from her, Jacob caught his breath, allowing Renesmee to do the same, and retrieved a tiny square packet from the foot of the bed. He held her gaze as he ripped it open and sheathed himself with the protective condom. Once more, she was grateful to him for having enough control to remember things that her mind had failed to retain.

Jacob lifted Renesmee's right leg over his shoulder, positioning himself, and paused for the safe word he prayed she wouldn't ever use.

There was no response, only a nod from her that was his approval.

His passion-filled gaze locked with hers as he slowly slid into her depths. With each inch, his jaw tightened, his eyes darkened, and her heart stuttered.

"Damn, you're so tight and hot." Her eyelids drifted close with the overwhelming sensation, but Jacob said, "No, open 'em. Look at me."

She obeyed, and he withdrew a couple of inches, then pressed home once more.

"Watch me make love to you," he breathed as he slammed in hard. She cried out as her muscles contracted around him. "Yes." He said without ceasing the fierce pace he'd set. Leaning forward above Renesmee over his hands, he drove into her with ever-deepening strokes. His flesh slapped at hers, a rhythmic staccato amid the melody of their irregular breathing.

Her pants changed to moans, and then when he reached between them to tweak the place just above where their bodies connected, she screamed. The orgasm surged through her from her core to every extremity.

"Again, kitty. Let go and come again." His breaths were short huffs, his strong arms taut. Still he powered into her with long, steady thrusts and sent her spiraling over the next precipice.

One masterful stroke later, he found his own climax.

IllI

_Two years later_

"Thank you, Alice," Renesmee whispered as she slipped the keycard into her purse. "I owe you one."

The head of management for the exclusive Rosemont Grand hotel scowled at her. "Damn straight you do, Renny, I'm putting my job on line for you," she glanced down the empty hallway then back at Renesmee. "This guy better be worth it."

Renesmee gave her best friend a quick hug. "God, I hope so. It's been two years, and no man had lived up to the expectations Jacob set. When I saw his photo in the newspaper and learned he was going to be here . . ." She laid her hand over her heart that was beating like a timpani, and sucked in a fast breath. "I have to see if that one night was a fluke. Walking—no, _slithering_ out on him like that while he slept was the biggest mistake of my life."

Alice shook her head, pursing her lips. "If I get fired, you're hiring me for at least double what I make here, whether I know a thing about film production or not," she demanded, then quickly added, "_And_ I want a corner office."

Renesmee laughed and squeezed her hand. "Triple. And a company car." She promised.

Her best friend winked and grinned. "For that I might get myself fired anyway. Now go on. It's getting late."

As Renesmee rode the elevator to the Terrace Suite on the top floor, her nerves jangled, and her palms grew damp. She could do this, she told herself. She glanced at the elevator attendant's reflection in the polished gold door and wondered if he had any idea just how turned on she was at the thought of seducing Jacob Black. Or how terrified.

_Jacob_. The man in the spotlight of her every fantasy, a one-time indulgence that, once experienced, was better left to the past.

They'd met while she's been at her weakest. With his unfathomable compassion for a total stranger, he'd slipped past the tough, protective coating she'd long used to keep other's at arm's length. She'd needed to feel nurtured, desired, if only for a moment. She's wanted to hand over the reins of her firm control to someone, if only for a night. And Jacob had been there to give her want she'd needed and more. So she'd taken what he'd offered and then disappeared, vowing never again relinquish control, no matter how heavy the burden life's demands became on her tiny shoulders.

Admittedly, her engagement to Felix had been a mistake, an utter failure. He'd fooled her with his charismatic personality. Every handy with a compliment, he'd charmed her with an illusion. Always accommodating, he's never once told her no, not even when she'd hinted at marriage. The successful womanizer had produced a ring within the week for her, while keeping his mistress hidden within the sheets of his bed.

She'd learned her lesson and became stronger. More independent. A self-reliant woman who could match wits with any businessman. She'd clawed her way up the corporate ladder using her savvy ingenuity, an attention to detail, and clear, definable guidelines. After her one night of selfish weakness, she's shifted back into the professional mode and left her private desires behind for good. Or so she'd thought.

Now her past had found her, or she'd found him. The sight of his face alone had made her long to lose control, to let go again. The desire overwhelmed her professional need for command. For three days since seeing his photo in the business section of the _Times_ and learning his arrival, she'd fought the urge to seek Jacob out. But her will had crumbled under her curiosity and need.

If she thought she regretted sneaking out on him two years ago, how much remorse would she feel if she let this chance slip by?

The soft ding of the elevator announced her arrival. The attendant gave her a courteous nod as she stepped into the short hallway. Two doors. One on the left, one on the right. She pulled from her purse the keycard that Alice had provided her with and checked the number on the paper sleeve. 2708.

Her thudding heart nearly choked her. The space in between her legs damp and heated already. Excitement grew steadily as she stared at the door that could lead her to a night of exhilaration in Jacob's commanding embrace.

Or utter humiliation if he wasn't interested. If she'd been nothing more to him than a one-night stand, a quick lay . . .

No! She wouldn't believe that. He'd been too . . . too . . .

She'd been the one to run from him, from what they might have had if she'd been courageous enough to stay and find out. Before she lost her nerve and ran from another hotel, she slipped the keycard into the lock. Alice had told her the room was empty, and that Mr. Black had requested a turndown no earlier than nine tonight.

Glancing at her watch, she pushed the door open. Eight-thirty now, and Alice had promised to cancel the turndown order.

The sitting room was spacious with rich burgundy carpet and jade green furnishings. A gas fireplace took up one corner, and a wall of windows overlooked the southern California coast beyond the quaint, garden terrace. One lamp against the far wall lit the room, so she didn't turn on any other as she made her way into the living room.

Dang, there were two bedrooms. Which one would he be sleeping in? It was hard to tell since the place was spotlessly tidy. Renesmee peeked into the first one. _Jackpot_. A blue silk tie hung over the back of the easy chair positioned in front of the window. Dropping her overnight bag on the king-sized bed as she passed, she picked up the tie and ran it through her fingers. A slow smile spread over her face and a tingle, caused by her remembrance of another blue silk tie, shot through her body.

With an idea forming in her mind, she began removing her clothes. Within seconds she stood nearly nude in the middle of the room, her thigh-high black stockings the last garment adoring her figure. Renesmee glimpsed her reflection in the full-length mirror across the room and cringed. She'd thought to lie bound and naked on the bed as she had before, but her courage fled. Just being in the room was bold enough. She went to the bed, opened her bag, and slipped into the lacy red and black chemise. Leaving her stockings on, she exchanged her professional footwear for a pair of silver stilettos.

Another glaze at the mirror made her chew her lip. What had she been thinking when she'd picked this outfit? Her legs looked good because of the four-inch heels, but she's never worn anything this revealing in her life. Or this seductive. She prayed he'd find it—and her—seductive.

She stashed her bag and clothing behind the chair next to the window, tossed a few condom packets on the nightstand, and grinned. She hadn't come unprepared this time around.

Holding Jacob's tie, she climbed into the middle of the bed. The satin covering on the down comforter was slippery and cool against her skin as she adjusted her outfit, or what there was of it.

God, what if he didn't remember her? No. Of course, he would remember her. He had to.

She twisted the tie around her wrists and used her teeth to help her tie a lose knot. Lying back against the overstuffed pillows, she raised her hands over her head, just as Jacob had once positioned her. She spread her bent knees slightly and glanced at that mirror across the room.

She looked like a coquette.

For tonight, she vowed to be any damn thing Jacob could possibly want. As long as he did to her all the things he'd done before. As long as he commanded her body, brought her the excruciating pleasures he had before, and slaked his own insatiable lust inside her.

The sound of her own breathing brought her back to present. The warm place in between her legs throbbed, and her nipples tightened against the laced cups. _Please let him hurry._

As she lay there, attempting to regular her breathing and calm her racing heart, she wondered whether tonight would go well. And if it did, could it be the start to a long-term affair?

The newspaper article had stated he'd just bought a five-thousand-acre vineyard in the Napa Valley and was here on the coast to meet with investors. His main American headquarters was somewhere in Washington, where he owned a multimillion dollar mansion and two other wineries.

If he was going to be spending time here on this side of West Coast . . . Renesmee grinned and her breathing sped up all over again at the thought of Jacob calling her with that sexy accent, saying, "I'm in town. Meet me at the Rosemont." _Mmm . . ._

She could have the best of both worlds—daily independence and the occasional sexual guidance of a talented master. And no one but the two of them need know about her darker, deviant side. There was no point in informing the world that she wasn't always in control, that she loved it when Jacob dictated her.

Renesmee held her breath when she heard the click of the electronic lock on the front door. The room was dark now, night completely fallen outside. The only light filtered through the bedroom door from the sitting room, splashing across the bed, making her feel as if she were under a spotlight.

Straining to hear what Jacob was doing, she believed she heard low thud of the bar fridge open and close. Ice clanked in a glass. "Come on, come on," she whispered. What if he decided to watch television or read the newspaper first? What if she lay here for _hours_ before he came to bed? The thought made her feel stupid and ridiculous. Or what if he tossed her out?

Her insecurities warred with her courage. As she debated the logic of either dragging him to the bedroom or hiding until he went to sleep, a shadow fell across the bed.

Jacob's tall, lean body stopped, silhouetted in the doorway of the bedroom. His hand moved, and then lamplight flooded the room. He stood there in dark slacks, his cream-colored shirt open at the collar, the sleeves rolled back to reveal his darkly tanned forearms. In one hand was a glass of amber liquid. But it was the deep dark color of his eyes that snared her. Jacob's intense gaze took in her body from head to toe, heating her even more, sending a thrill skyrocketing through her.

Renesmee took a deep breath for courage. "Hello, Master," she purred, her body so ready for him she could barely keep from squirming under his concentrated gaze.

A slow grin spread over his chiseled features, flaunting his ultrawhites, as he sauntered towards the bed. The sexy dimples that'd been her undoing two long years ago before winked at her.

Jacob hadn't changed much. His discerning eyes were still framed by fine lined that crinkled slightly at the outer corners whenever he was amused. He's kept his thick dark hair trimmed on the sides, but let it grow longer on top, which gave him a rakish look as errant strands fell across his brows.

"Well, now," Jacob said in his deep hefty, sexy accent, "I _really_ like that sound of that."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**-Author's Note:**_ You guys, you know how terrible I am with people pleading me to continue. I couldn't bare it anymore and I absolutely loathed keeping you hanging on the precipice. You probably—no, no, no _defiantly_—wanted to know what happens next, right? Well, now, here it is! It is not long as the pervious chapter since it was supposed to be a one-shot, but anyway. The next two chapters are already in my laptop ;-) And also a warning: Since I'm one of the naughtiest girls in my family, this story is related to D/s—domination and submission. Prepare yourselves for some blood simmering BDSM—this narrative is an erotic romance, which means a lot of explicit sex.

Now that being said, I hope you enjoy reading, _be sure to let me know what you think! _I don't care—I want to know what you think! The next chapter will be up after two days with my other story. I'm workin' hard guys! You're going to love me after reading this chapter. It's like every girls wet dream come true! Twins, baby, twins. Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

_**-Disclaimer:**_ (Gah! It never shows the underline) I don't own anything, including the plot as I have already said earlier. Oh, jeez, how can you forget Justin Timberlake? He such a hottie, isn't he? ^_^

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Tell me where you're from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain, girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face on the pretty little frame, girl_

_- Justine Timberlake, Summer love

* * *

_

Jake Black couldn't believe what he was seeing. God bless his brother. Jacob always seemed to know when Jake needed a break, a little playtime when business got too hectic.

The woman sprawled on his bed was probably—no, _definitely_—the sexiest creature he'd ever seen. Long golden-brown hair flowed over her shoulder, framing her face. Flawless, porcelain skin glowed in the lamplight. Jake had never seen eyes so big, so expressive, the color stunning in its unusualness. Then there was that body clad in lust provoking satin and lace. A body designed to make even a saint sin.

Jake had never claimed to be a saint. Mercifully.

"Master?" Her voice was like a caress—sultry and filled with promise of the feast to come.

"Shh . . ." Jake took a sip of his scotch as he slowly made his way around the bed to the other side, feasting on the vision of this woman. Pink areolas were barely visible through the red and black lace, but her nipples stood out hard and proud, aroused.

He recognized his tie around her wrists and grinned. _Clever girl_. He wondered where Jacob had found this beauteous treasure. No matter, he thought as he set his glass on the nightstand, observing several condom packets there, too. He would take his brother's gift and sate himself within her body. He definitely deserved it after the week he'd had.

She followed his movements. Her lovely Lovoa-brown eyes were wide, and he'd swear they were filled with nervous innocence, though he knew better. Innocence was one thing that had never excited him, and Jacob knew this,

As he unbuttoned his shirt, she watched his fingers too closely. "Master," she whispered. Her tongue flicked over her ripe, rosy lips.

"Shh."

She nodded and watched his hands move down his buttons. Her intent gaze fueled his blood, and his cock grew hard. Her mouth fell open slightly, and he could hear her heavy breaths as he peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, then reached for his belt. The porcelain angel licked her lips again, and the quick little motion was seductive in its innocence.

Jake made quick work of his slacks, toed off his shoes, and then sat on the bed to take off his socks. Afterwards he rolled towards her, straddling her hips, allowing his solid cock rest against the heated apex of her shapely thighs.

Her breath sucked in, and her chocolate orbs widened in surprise. Jake grinned.

"What is your safe word?"

"_C-corazón_," she stammered.

_Heart?_ Unusual choice for a paid escort, but if that's her choice . . . "_Corazón_ it is."

A show, suggestive smile spread over her crimson lips. Jake lifted his hand from beside her head and ran his thumb over the curve of her bottom lip. Her tongue snaked out and licked him, and her eyelids drooped seductively.

"You are a beautiful woman. I am honored that you have given yourself over to me this night."

Her breasts rose and fell with each quickened breath. Her pupils dilated until only a tiny ring of cocoa color remained.

"Please," she sighed, and her hips lifted slightly beneath him, rubbing the underside of his cock against her lace-covered privates.

"Shh. Do not speak unless I ask you a question." Jake regulated his breathing, mastering his control. He would not give in to the temptation of hurrying tonight. It had been too long since he'd had a woman. And possibly never one as beautiful as this—no, certainly never as beautiful one as this.

He lifted her bound hands from the pillow and saw the loose knot in the tie. "You wish to be bound?"

"If it pleases you, Master."

Jake removed the tie and refashioned it to better secure her wrists. "It pleases me," he agreed. "Now put those fingers to good use." He guided her bound hands to his cock, and she curled her soft, cool fingers around his heated flesh. He stifled a moan and held still while she pumped him slowly, tantalizingly. But when she raised her hips and somewhat pressed him down against the place amid her legs, he jerked from her grasp and scowled.

"That does not please me. Hands above your head. Now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so —"

"I said no speaking. Need I gag you?"

She clamped her mouth shut with an audible click of teeth and shook her head. Her big, gorgeous eyes were pleading, and he could see how excited she was. Her hands fisted together white-knuckled above her head.

There was something about her that was different from other paid escorts he'd had. She didn't act like a trained submissive. She had met his gaze straight on from the time he walked into the room. She was too bold and obviously had no self-control. Should he take the time to train her, or take what she offered and be appreciative he wasn't spending another night alone in this big bed?

Perhaps a bit of both. Jake spread her legs with his hands, moving between her bent knees. When he ran his fingertips ever so lightly over the tiny snaps on the crotch of the lingerie, she sucked in her breath.

"You are wet."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Because you believe I will let you come?"

She nodded another time.

"I thought you were here for my pleasure, not your own."

She whined and nodded some more. Jake bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his chuckle. No call girl he'd ever paid for hand been this genuinely aroused. She even wasn't pretending. No one was this good of an actress.

His blood pounded through his veins, his cock jumping at the prospect of sinking into her. Feeling her hot, slick core tighten around him when she came.

He flicked the snaps open and pushed the soft fabric out of the way. He nearly groaned at the view she'd been concealing. Shaved smooth, her pussy lips looked delicious as they glistened with her juices in the soft illuminate.

"Do not move," he said, his voice low and commanding.

He thought she stopped breathing, and he glanced up at her face. She wasn't breathing. He did chuckle then. "I said don't move, not asphyxiate yourself."

Air rushed from her lungs, and she grinned her straight pearls at him. She was precious. There was no other word for her.

"As enticing as this clothing is, I wish to see all of you." He reached up and slipped the strapless bustier over her breasts, letting the back of his fingers skim across her flesh. She shivered and mewled like a kitten, thrusting her lovely breasts into the air, further igniting his lust.

Her breasts were generous in size and milky white. Coral rose areolas were tipped with perfectly pebbled nipples. His mouth watered for a taste, but he waited, letting the tension build.

He skimmed the teddy down her belly, his fingertips trailing over her ribs, pausing to dip his little finger into her navel. Her breath sucked in, and her tummy dipped. She was shapely, but not too thin. Soft where a woman was meant to be soft.

"Lift your hips." She did, and he pulled the material free, leaving her naked except for the black stockings and heels. Ah, she was a sight.

Leaning forward on his hands, he lowered himself over her and lightly rubbed his chest against hers, feeling her hard nipples scrape against the thick muscles of his chest. She arched her back, a silent plea for more.

He nuzzled her neck just behind her ear and breathed in her freshly plucked flower scent. Her breath rasped in his ear, and he could feel the tension in her body as she fought her own need for more physical contact.

To Jake, the buildup was the best part. Riding the foreplay as long as possible, so that when he did finally seek his own pleasure and bury himself deep inside the woman, their climax was explosive.

He licked the shell of her ear. Her breath hitched. A tiny, erotic sound slipped out of her. "No words," he whispered gruffly. "But I want to hear your pleasure."

He nipped her neck gently, and she groaned, pressing herself against him.

"That's it."

He nibbled his way along her jaw, nuzzled his nose and lips against her cheek, and then brushed his lips over hers. Once, twice. Then delved into her hot, sweet mouth. She opened to him, and he swallowed her moan.

He couldn't keep his hands off her any longer. He cupped her face, ran his hands through her hair, and then wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues warred, teased, and danced in their own inflammatory way.

When he pulled away, he could barely catch his breath. She was panting, but her gaze stayed on his. Her body quivered beneath him. Jake wondered just how close she was. He scooted down slightly, dipped his head, and drew the rigid peak of one breast into his mouth. She cried out, and her hips pumped against him. With his legs over hers, he pinned her to the bed. Reaching up, he laced his fingers with hers, and then switched to her other breast. Her whole body bowed when he gently bit the tip and sucked it hard.

"Come now." He drew her in with a powerful suck before scraping his teeth over her. She screamed and nearly bucked him off the bed as she reached her first peak. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into the back of his hands.

Amazing, he thought as he soothed her nipple with his tongue, taking back the sting. The woman was absolutely stunning.

Before she caught her breath, he pulled his hands from hers and kissed his way down her body, letting his fingers roam over her chest, stomach, and sides.

She whimpered when he blew on her pussy lips. She moaned when he spread them with his fingers. And she cried out when he took his first taste of her creamy juices.

"That's it," he said. "Let me hear how much you enjoy my touch."

"Ahh!" Her hips rose to meet his mouth.

He couldn't get enough. She was as saccharine as ambrosia.

He tweaked her clit, slipped two fingers inside her, hard and fast, and curled them—just enough—to stroke the right spot. "Come now," he commanded. She thrust against him and screamed. He licked and suckled her through this second orgasm, and then a third. She writhed and gasped, cried and begged, and he was more than ready to oblige.

With his own body demanding release, he moved over her and reached for a condom from the nightstand. He made quick work of rolling it on, before he lowered himself between her thighs.

Her skin was dewy with perspiration, her scent driving him wild.

"Taste yourself," he said, pressing his lips against hers. Her tongue darted out and licked his lips, then a second time and a third. "You like that?"

She nodded.

"What do you need?"

Her nostrils flared slightly before she answered. "I need to please you, Master."

"You do."

The little depraved angel grinned.

He reached up and pulled the tie from her wrists. "I want to feel your hands on me."

She squandered no time enclosing his wide shoulders with her arms, her hands roaming over his muscular back, sensing the dune-like bulges ripple and roll under her palms.

"Ahh, yes," He teased her pussy with the tip of his cock, making her whimper. Her nails dig into his flesh. "_Mi gatita_ has sharp claws. Do it again."

Her nails dug into his back, and he could wait no longer. He captured her mouth with his, delving his tongue as he plunged into her hot, tight channel.

_Dios mio!_ She was perfection. Her inner muscles fisted him tighter that he'd ever experienced, milking a groaned from him. Jake pushed deeper, harder on the next several stroked, wanting to lose himself inside her hot core.

She screamed as she hit another peak. He was sure her nails drew blood.

"Again," Jake ordered as he pounded into her, his climax already imminent.

"Yes," she shouted. "Oh, God. Jacob!"

"_No!_" Too late. Unable to stop, he plunged inside her with one more powerful stroke and found his own volatile release, as he anticipated.

Jake collapsed on top of her tiny figure, cautious not to crush her, his body spent. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume, sugared sweat and sex, and attempted desperately to deny that she'd called him by his brother's name.

He slid off to one side and pulled her into his arms. When she started to speak, he interrupted. "Shush. Rest for now," he closed his eyes and bit back a silent curse. "We have all night." He pressed her head against his shoulder and kissed her forehead. One of her arms draped across his middle as she snuggled against him, her hand settling over his heart. He stared at the ceiling. He needed to think.

When her sated pants settled into the gentle breaths of slumber, he waited another few minutes, then reluctantly lifted her arm and rolled to the edge of the bed. There he sat, burying his face in his hands.

She'd thought he was Jacob. This could not be happening. But it would explain her physical response to him—so immediate, so complete.

_Who is she?_

He grabbed his glass of scotch from the bedside table and guzzled it like water, then went into the bathroom and cleaned up. When he came out, he searched the room for her belongings and spotted a small duffle bag behind the chair. Taking a quick glance to make sure the angel still slumbered, he opened the zipper and found a purse. Inside the purse was an array of receipts, some loose change, a tube of lipstick and a compact of face powder.

He withdrew an expensive leather organizer and opened it. Behind a plastic covered window was her California driver's license.

His breath squeezed from his lungs as he read her name.

_Mierda!_ Jacob was going to kill him. He'd just had sex with the woman for whom his twin brother had desperately spent the last two years searching.

IllI

The moment he opened the hotel room door and saw Jake on the sofa waiting for him, Jacob knew coming was wrong.

Jake had taken a red-eye flight from Florida to California, and went straight to work with him after stopping off at the hotel for a quick shower and change of clothes. At the first opportunity, Jacob had sent him back to the hotel to get some sleep. So, he should've been passed out in one of the bedrooms. Instead, he was dressed in nothing but slacks unbuttoned at the waist, a glass of amber scotch in his hand, and the look of disaster and doom plastered on his face.

"Did you kill someone, _mi hermano_?" Jacob chuckled.

"No, but you might." He took an unhealthy gulp from his glass.

Jacob eyeballed Jake warily as he moved to sit in a chair facing his twin. "Why would I do that?"

Jake's gaze slid away from him and towards one of the bedroom doors. It must be something bad if he couldn't look him in the eye.

He gulped. "When I returned to the hotel, I found what I thought was a gift from you. A gift that's still here, sleeping in my bed," Jake looked at him once more, then downed the contents of his glass. "I found your Renesmee."

Innumerable emotions swamped Jacob. Shock, anger, elation. Total disbelief.

_Renesmee is here?_ After all this time of trying to find her, she'd found him. He met his brother's worried gaze. _Correction. She'd found Jake. _

He stood, as did his brother. He glanced at the same bedroom door Jake had looked at earlier. It was closed, and he wanted to barge through it and shake her. Demand an answer for why she'd run, why she'd just left him. But he didn't. He'd waited two long, grueling years to see her again, had all but given up hope of ever succeeding, and now that she was here . . .

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, hating the hopeful pitch to his voice.

Jake responded by lifting a leather organizer off the table, which he hadn't noticed before. "Her photo ID is in there."

Jacob opened it to see a likeness of the woman whose face was engraved in his memory forever. His legs gave out, and he collapsed back into the chair. With his arms propped on his thighs, he stared at the photograph.

"I didn't know, _hermano_. I swear I didn't, not until she called out your name at the end, and even then I wasn't sure. Fuck, I'm so sorry."

"_Por que?_" Jacob's voice was barely above an inaudible whisper.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry? If it is as you say, and I've no reason to doubt that it is – you did nothing wrong. Have we not shared women before?"

Jake nodded. "_Si_, of course, and after hearing you speak of her, helping you search for her, I'd hoped we could . . . but not like this. You know I'd never . . ."

Jacob abruptly rose to his feet against and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "What's done is done. The only thing of import now is that we do not repeat the mistake I made two years ago. We must not let her get away a second time."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

"_Beséme_, Renesmee," he murmured, his voice hoarse and extremely virile.

_Kiss me_, she translated the demand, as Jacob took her mouth in a thorough kiss. He'd said the same to her two years ago in the same seductive tone. His taste, scent, and the feel of his lips on hers were like a dream revisited. How much she had ached for them, for every part of him.

The touch of a warm hand on her uncovered breast made her moan into his mouth. Still, he held her face with his free hand, continuing the kiss while the other fingers twirled, encircled her coral nipple. The other hand cupped her breast in a warm grip that declared he had every right to brand her as his own. Then a _second_, hot mouth captured the tip of her milky breast, and her heart all but leapt out of her ribcage.

Surely the mouth on her nipple wasn't the same as the one kissing her.

_Heaven help me. Two. There are two of them._

She had no idea whether to protest or plead for more, but her body responded without conscious thought. Despite her intrinsic alarms, moisture spread between her thighs, her nipples hardened, and she couldn't suppress the encouraging sound that climbed from the pit of her stomach. "Mmm." Her back arched toward the mouth suckling her breast as her tongue dueled with the other one.

* * *

_**-Review, please!-**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**-Author's Note:**_ Wow! Can't believe it's been two days already! Anyway, here is the next chapter in which Jacob interrogates Renesmee about why she'd left two years ago—though he won't admit how desperate he'd been. Yet. Since he has to maintain his dominance. ^_^ Hmm . . . don't forget to review and add this in your story alert if you haven't already. I don't know what else to say so I'll leave you guys to it. :-) Waking up with two Jacobs is like a dream come true, isn't it?—if that happens to me, I'll die happy.

Do check out my other stories, too. ;-) And thank you so much for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it.

_**-Disclaimer:**_ I don't own a thing. You guys should check out the song on YouTube, it's awesome. The lyrics are from Jacob's perspective, by the way.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

_I tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you  
I see things that I didn't before and I'm wishing I had more time with you  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again if I could just see you_

_- Jesse McCartney, How do you sleep?

* * *

_

Renesmee awoke slowly to the feel of a hot, gentle breeze on her neck and the safety of being cocooned within the warmth of someone's arms. She turned towards the tender breaths at her nape and opened her eyes, smiling when Jacob's chiseled face appeared. He lay along her right side, relaxed in peaceful slumber, similar to the way he had the morning she'd snuck away from the hotel in Madrid.

She had no intention of leaving this time, though.

Attempting to turn sideways and embrace him closer, she lifted her left arm only to discover her wrist bound firmly with a necktie to another wrist. And it wasn't Jacob's.

Adrenaline stabbed her heart as her gaze followed the male arm from that wrist to broad, muscular shoulders and . . .

Her scream would have registered a seven on the Richter scale had anyone been monitoring.

Like mirror images of one another, the men came awake instantly. Simultaneously. Despite her panicked struggles, the men faced her, pinning her down. Their legs draped over hers. Each one shifted onto an elbow, her bound hands repositioning with their wrists.

Her chest heaved as she fought for air and sanity. Her heart skittered.

Trapped flat on her back, she was seeing double—_feeling_ double—as each man placed a large palm across her middle, one above her navel and the other over her belly.

"Oh, God. Oh, Christ – ohmigodohmigod! No," she snapped her eyes shut in disbelieve, opened them, and looked again. They were still there. "This isn't happening."

"Shh, kitty. Calm down."

Her gaze shot to the one on her left who spoke. "Jacob?"

He grinned with those adorable dimples in his cheeks and bright caramel eyes. Renesmee looked from him to the other man and back. Two pair of eyes, identical in color and exotic slant, met her gaze boldly. But the one on the left . . . His hair was shorter, more like she remembered. Her heart continued to race, her mind reeling at seeing two Jacobs in bed with her.

Lifting his unbound hand to her face, the brawny man on her left brushed a thumb over her cheek and leaned down, his lips coming within a hair's breadth of hers.

"_Beséme_, Renesmee," he murmured, his voice hoarse and extremely virile.

_Kiss me_, she translated the demand, as Jacob took her mouth in a thorough kiss. He'd said the same to her two years ago in the same seductive tone. His taste, scent, and the feel of his lips on hers were like a dream revisited. How much she had ached for them, for every part of him.

The touch of a warm hand on her uncovered breast made her moan into his mouth. Still, he held her face with his free hand, continuing the kiss while the other fingers twirled, encircled her coral nipple. The other hand cupped her breast in a warm grip that declared he had every right to brand her as his own. Then a _second_, hot mouth captured the tip of her milky breast, and her heart all but leapt out of her ribcage.

Surely the mouth on her nipple wasn't the same as the one kissing her.

_Heaven help me. Two. There are two of them._

She had no idea whether to protest or plead for more, but her body responded without conscious thought. Despite her intrinsic alarms, moisture spread between her thighs, her nipples hardened, and she couldn't suppress the encouraging sound that climbed from the pit of her stomach. "Mmm." Her back arched toward the mouth suckling her breast as her tongue dueled with the other one.

Then they both pulled away concurrently, as if by some silent signal only the two of them could fathom.

Renesmee blinked at them, unable to fully believe her own eyes, half expecting to wake at any second.

She observed the one with shorter hair—as it had been two years ago—as he studied her. Sly cognizance into his remarkable smile.

"Jacob," she said with certainty now.

"Are you sure?"

Jacob had a mature, uncanny perceptiveness about him. As if he could read her thoughts and found them amusing. Renesmee glanced at the other man. His gaze was identical, heated and aroused, but the depth of familiarity that could come from having known her two years earlier was absent.

"Yes."

Both men grinned then, Jacob's dimples appearing on both cheeks, though the other ones in only left—something she hadn't noticed before.

"Very good, kitty. This is my brother, Jake. I believe you and he became intimately acquainted last night."

Mortified heat flowed up her neck like lava. She closed her eyes.

Jake's lukewarm lips brushed the sensitive skin beneath her ear, making her nerves crackle like the Fourth of July sparklers. "We couldn't have gotten any closer, now could we, _mi gatita_?" He chuckled when a small whimper escaped her. "I've got the claw marks on my back to prove it."

How could she not have known? Why hadn't the damn newspaper article mentioned a twin? What in the world was she supposed to do now?

Renesmee jerked hard against her bindings, salving her embarrassment with a healthy dose of temper. "Ugh! Do you fuck all his women?"

"Actually —" Jake began, though she broke him off.

"Do you two laugh when you switch places and they can't tell?" Renesmee glared at both of them and squirmed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you weren't Jacob? You couldn't tell me?"

He held her in place with help of Jacob. "You were in _my_ bed. How was I to know you weren't an escort Jacob paid to wait here for me?"

_An escort?_ He thought she was a _prostitute_?

She fought then, yanking and snarling with intense fury. "As if I'd take your damn money. I'm not some fucking street whore."

"_Mierda!_ Would you stop?" Jake twisted away to avoid her snapping teeth. "I didn't mean it like that . . ."

"Enough!" Jacob skimmed his hand along the surface of her velvet skin and gently tweaked her nipple to capture her undivided attention.

"Ouch." She frowned at him.

"Last night you both made mistakes by assumption," Jacob said. "And no doubt savored the pleasurable consequences of those errors, if you're honest enough to admit it."

Renesmee's mouth clamped shut, her cheeks heating at the memory of what Jake had done to her, how she'd so quickly and easily succumbed to his will, his demands. A glance at Jake showed an arrogant grin that proved he had no qualms about being honest.

Jacob continued, "You, my pet, have much to account for, however."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"If you didn't come here for our money . . ."

Her anger simmered at the accusation until Jacob elucidated.

" . . . And I'm quite certain you didn't, then why did you come? Why did you sneak away two years ago?" His gaze held hers with the steady regard of a talented interrogator.

She gnawed on her plump bottom lip. Jake traced the edge of her pink areola on one breast with his fingertip, his eyes downcast as if he were engrossed in his activity and paying them no mind. Jacob watched her with cool patience.

She took a deep breath. "I regretted my cowardice back then," Her chest clenched as she recalled and acknowledged. "I shouldn't have just disappeared on you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Renesmee gritted her teeth.

"I've thought of you . . ." Jacob paused, mouth slightly open, as if he planned to continue, but decided against it.

She couldn't face the intensity of his gaze and looked away. "A-after I saw your picture in the paper, I wanted to see you once more, needed to know if that night was for real, or just a stroke of luck."

He adjusted his position so that their bound wrists lay next to her head. "So this was a test. Yet again for old time's sake? And when the sun came up, did you intent to disappear again?"

"No, I . . ." She shook her head. "I wasn't sure you'd even want to see me, but I hoped . . ."

Jake chuckled, drawing her attention. Renesmee raised a brow in question. He grinned and lightly pinched her nipple. "You picked a damn fine way to convince him otherwise," Jake leaned over her, pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, and drew away with a saucy lick of her bottom lip. "Now that I've tasted you, I think I'll keep you."

"Whoa. Hold it," she chimed. "I'm not some stray dog you can just take home."

Jake opened his mouth to speak but Jacob cut him off. "What were your intentions when you came here, Renesmee? Did you want nothing more than a one-night fuck?"

"Well . . . uh . . . no." A few more than that, she thought, then realized how awful that sounded.

"Then what? You deny wanting a one-night stand, but shudder at Jake's hint of something more."

"But I didn't come here to be with . . . _him_. I came for you."

Jacob's gaze bored into her as if he could touch her very psyche. "I see, and yet here we both are. Are you telling me he didn't pleasure you?"

Now Jake's gaze focused on her like a spotlight. She couldn't lie. "No, I didn't say that. I —"

Jacob's forefinger on her lips stopped her. His gaze followed his fingers as he trailed them over her chin, neck, and between, along the hollow of her breasts. Fission of Eros shot through her. "And since waking up, you haven't once thought of what we both could do for this luscious body of yours?"

"No!" _That's a lie._ She glanced back and forth between them, worried they could see the sinful visualizes Jacob's words brought to her mind. "I-I mean . . . That's just . . . This is all _wrong_."

"Wrong? Does the thought of sharing our bed appall you? Or is it the duration of your stay in that bed that frightens you?" When she refused to answer, Jacob's voice dropped to a challenging level. "I think you are afraid to submit to two masters."

Two? It had taken her two years to convince herself that she could submit—occasionally—to one, if that one was Jacob. How could he be so perceptive? As his fingertips circled her pebbled nipple, she knew. Her body betrayed her and gave him all the damn clues he needed.

"Frightened of commitment, Renesmee?"

She cleared her throat. Tried to scoff. "Commitment? What are you talking about?"

His usually warm eyes turned hard, penetrating. "I believe you came back here to experience what we once shared in Madrid, but you've yet to convince me that your intentions extent beyond tonight."

"But they do. I mean, whenever you're in town, I'll . . . We could . . ." Renesmee's voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes, unable to look at either one of them.

"We could what? Sate our lusts, and then go our separate ways? Is that the only reason you came back to me?"

Why did he have to make it sound so awful? "You have a life somewhere else. I understand that, but I also know you bought a vineyard in the valley. I thought we could call each other sometimes . . . wherever —"

"_Call_ you?" Jacob asked. For the first time, she sensed acute temper in his voice. "We aren't gigolos at your beck and call. And you cheapen yourself by such an offer."

Renesmee couldn't stand it anymore, laying here with nothing on but stockings, while they still had their boxers on. He had no right to make her feel guilty. She tugged her wrists, wishing she could escape. She bit the end of one tie, attempting to free herself, but Jake jerked their bound hands away, stopping her.

"Let me go."

"If you want to leave here and never see either one of us again, you know the word," Jacob challenged. "Say it. Or make a commitment."

Her mouth opened, but the word wouldn't come. _Never see them again? _But she'd just found him.

Jake's fingers touched her cheek delicately. "Can you not let us show you what it is like to be cared for? Take a chance, baby."

"This is crazy. No, I can't," she gasped. "What kind of commitment could I possibly make with the two of you, especially with us living at opposite ends of the country?"

Jacob surprised her then by undoing the silk necktie wrapped around their wrists. After a brief pause, Jake did the same with the other one. When her wrists were free, they ignored their own and tenderly rubbed hers to soothe any aches, their foreheads wrinkled in fury.

Jacob rolled from the bed and retrieved her bag of clothes, tossing it beside her. "Get dressed, Renesmee."

_What the hell?_

Eyeing him warily, she dug out her outfit and put it on as hurriedly as she could with her quivering hands.

Jake remained on the bed, watching her silently with a frown while a look of concern creased his brows. Jacob went into the other room, returning a short time later with a slip of paper in his hand.

When she stood before him fully clothed, she finger-combed her hair and tried to understand his sudden change towards her. What had she said or done that was so wrong?

Jake got up and positioned himself beside his brother. Seeing them side-by-side, she was again stunned by the similarity.

Jacob took her arm and escorted her to the door, while Jake carried her bag.

"I-I don't understand," she said, turning towards them.

Jacob grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her with a passion that scared the living daylights out of her. He tasted her repeatedly, lapping across her bottom lip before retreating. "An incredibly strong, courageous woman surrendered herself to me for one night. I've searched for her for two years, unable to get her out of my mind," He handed her the piece of paper. "If you find her again, if she wants something more than a single night of sex in some strange hotel room, tell her to be at that location by the time and in the manner specified. Her masters will be waiting."

IllI

"Did you receive the file from the courier service?" Renesmee questioned as she glanced out the window of the taxi while she spoke into her cell phone.

"Yeah, Renny, I got it. But what the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

She swallowed and tamped down her nervous jitters. Taking this impromptu 'vacation' was so out of the ordinary, and at such an inopportune moment in time, that she wanted to tell the cabbie to turn around and take her home.

"Alice, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to swear not to totally freak out on me."

"What have you done now, woman?"

God, she cherished her almost life-long friendship with Alice. That's why she was the one person Renesmee hadn't told an elaborate lie to about this unusual trip.

"I'm going to spend the next two weeks with Jacob and Jake Black."

"_What?_ Wait a damn second. Now, you told me you slept with the wrong guy and everything, but what the hell are you thinking?"

Ignoring the outburst, Renesmee said, "I did some checking up on them, and that's all the info I gathered," she swallowed a football sized lump of trepidation climbing her throat. "If I'm not back by the end of the mouth, take that file to the police and make sure they come looking for me."

"You can't do this, Renny. You don't know anything about them."

Renesmee knew everything that was public record, including how much their company grossed each year and everywhere they had houses around the world. But she also knew them in a very strange, private way that she couldn't begin to explain in such a short time.

"I'll be okay," she assured, even though she wasn't certain herself. "I don't know how to explain it, but —"

Alice's breath pitched on the phone. "Then why the hell did you send me this file if you're so sure? You are always the levelheaded one, the one who keeps _me_ from doing stupid things. What the hell had gotten into you? You'd have me locked up if I told you I was running off for a couple of weeks to have sex-fest with _two_ men."

True enough, but Alice wasn't very good at choosing her men. Renesmee almost laughed at her own thoughts. Not like Felix had been a real winner. "Maybe it's time I did something a little wild. Besides, it's just for two weeks. Then I'll come home and be the same icy bitch I've always been."

Felix's words still hurt. Even after two years. But she'd done nothing to change that image of herself to the outside world, either. Since Madrid, she's avoided all personal entanglements. Better to be satisfied by her trusty B.O.B than to let her heart get bruised by anyone else. Damn good thing the Black brothers were just offering some great sex and a chance to prove she wasn't a coward.

Alice made a sound of pain. "Don't do that to yourself, Renny. You're not cold-hearted. Though, sometimes you can be a little bitchy, but that usually passes with enough ice-cream and chocolate."

Renesmee burst out laughing. "I have to go. We're getting close to the airport."

"Where are you going with them?"

She shrugged as the driver headed towards the private jet terminal. "I don't know. Jacob gave me a note that said to meet him at the Black private jet at six tonight." Among other things.

"And you have no idea where they're taking you?"

"Nope." Which had made packing a bitch.

"You call me. Don't wait two weeks. I want to hear from you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll try," Renesmee said. "But . . ." _But they were in charge._ Though no way in hell was she going to admit that. Not even Alice needed to know that much.

"No buts. I hear from you within forty-eight hours, or I'm contacting the police. I don't like this one bit!" Alice shouted in concern.

"Okay, and Liss?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being my best friend."

"Awe, Renny, don't get all mushy on me. You're scaring me."

"I gotta go. There's the plane."

"Be careful," Alice exclaimed just as Renesmee shut her cell phone and slipped it into her coat pocket.

As they drove down the tarmac toward the awaiting Leer jet, Renesmee once again almost opened her mouth to tell the cabbie to take her home. But what might she be missing if she did that? Could she honestly throw away the chance to have the two devastatingly handsome, sexually insatiable Black twins 'take care of her'?

Jacob saw her submission as a strength. She disagreed, however. It was a weakness, her Achilles' heel. She'd recognized that the moment her body awoke to his dominant touch. Mind over body. That kept her on the straight and narrow path to success. Body over mind would be a detour to her own destructions, if she wasn't careful.

But she'd take the little zig in the road, if only to prove she wasn't the coward Jacob thought her to be. Then it would be back to life as usual. This was like an once-in-a-lifetime trip on the Carnal Cruise Lines. She'd submit for the two weeks, taking all the hot, sweaty sex she could get, then walk away and prove to Jacob—and herself—that she was in control of her own destiny.

So here she was getting out of the cab, dressed as ordered, and approaching the plane. She was done running. She had to be strong enough to face her fears, overcome them, and then move on.

The door to the jet opened to reveal a man she didn't recognize. Her grip on her coat's lapels tightened.

The taxi driver removed the last of her bags from the trunk. "That'll be twenty-one dollars, ma'am."

She pulled three tens from her purse and handed them to him. "Keep the change."

He smiled, tipped the brim of his cap, and started to leave.

"Hold up, please. I need to ask you something," The unfamiliar man said after descending the stairway of the jet. He held up one finger towards the cabbie and faced her. "I'll take care of your bags, Miss Cullen."

_He knows my family name?_ "Thank you. You are?"

"Enrique, your flight attendant," he said with a polite grin, "and co-pilot of the Blacks' private jet."

"I see."

He gestured to the stairway. "After you, ma'am."

Taking a deep breath that offered little assistance in calming her nerves, she ascended the stairs and stepped inside.

Jake came to his feet instantly with the brightest grin, his eyes sparkling, and swept her into his arms, while his mouth took possession of hers. His slick tongue stroked hers, and she couldn't stop the shiver of desire rocking thought her or the whimper of need from escaping.

When he pulled away, the raffish grin he gave her was enough to curl her toes inside her four-inch stilettos. A lock of hair fell over his forehead and gave him a playful appearance. Dressed in faded denims and dark green shirt, his attire and physique made him look younger than his twenty-six years. "I was afraid you wouldn't come," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck tenderly.

Renesmee had no voice. Whatever she'd expected, it hadn't been this kind of welcome.

"If you are finished mauling the woman . . ."

Renesmee glanced towards Jacob as Jake slowly let his hands slip from her waist. Jacob sat in the second row of taupe leather seats, a snifter of brandy held in his right hand. The first row faced aft—two seats, separated by a narrow aisle. Dressed in black slacks and a lightweight, form-hugging sweater with short sleeves, he appeared ready for a fashion show runway instead of a flight to God-only-knows-where."

"_Bienvenido_," he said casually, as if greeting an old high school chum, but his eyes told a different story. His gaze swept her figure from head to toe and back, stopping at her tightly clenched fist that held the lapels of her coat together. He took a sip, and then set his glass aside.

"Thank you," she said, refusing to be drawn into a Spanish conversation. She'd convinced herself that part of the attraction to him—_them_—was the evocative tones they used when speaking their native tongue. If she had any hope of surviving the time with them and return with her sanity and heart intact, she had to keep things on a level she could tolerate. "Before we go any further, I feel some ground rules are in order."

"I agree," Jacob said with a half smile. "Come in. Be seated and we'll discuss them." He gestured to the chair opposite him.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"Exactly. I gave you an order to not move. My commands are to be followed regardless of who is present. For your disobedience, you shall be punished."

A shiver ran up her spine. Fear? Anticipation? She couldn't tell. What kind of punishment did he plan? A picture of being thrown from the airplane came to mind, but she quickly dismissed the paranoid thought. Jacob promised not to abuse her or betray her trust. Death by falling from an airplane without a parachute would certainly qualify as a broken promise.

"Back up," Jacob prescribed. When she did, he arose from his seat to retrieve something from a nearby bin. "Hands behind your back."

He effortlessly unfastened the clasp of her bra and pulled it off, which caused her breath to hitch and eyes to close. Her awareness of Jake watching his brother undress her closely pumped adrenaline into her veins.

Around her wrists, Jacob placed fur-lined cuffs. Though soft, they held firm when she examined the bindings.

Taking his seat once more, Jacob pulled her so that she again knelt between his spread thighs. The smooth glass of wine touched her lips. "Sip."

* * *

_**-Please, review!-**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, my, it feels like I just uploaded my previous chapter yesterday. So, here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy and don't get mad at me for the 'punishment' or the ending scene of this chapter. I'd understand, anyway. If someone treated me like that I would . . . I don't know what I'd do with my hands cuffed behind me, but I'd surely do something. Lol, don't you think it's funny how she won't get to come? ^_^ Don't worry, she would, soon. Her masters aren't hardhearted. Enough with my yapping. Here we go.

_**Dedication:**_ To each and every one who reviewed and reads my stories. I am awestruck. You guys are so awesome. :-) **Emma**, Give the two-guys-thing a chance, honey. At first I didn't like it, either, but you won't regret it. (Sorry, I couldn't reply through PM)

_**Declaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_I wanna believe in you, so why can't you be, be good to me  
I don't ask for much, all I want is love, someone to see  
That's all I need, somebody to be good to me_

_Ashley Tisdale, Be good to me

* * *

_

Renesmee sat on the edge of the seat, adjusted her long coat over her legs, and looked around. Jake took the seat next to her, but thankfully didn't touch her. She didn't think she could get through a full coherent conversation if he kissed her like that again. For heaven's sake, she's wouldn't be able to breathe, let alone make out what Jacob's moving lips would utter.

Behind Jacob was a couch that faced the center aisle across from two more leather seats, a wood-grain tabletop raised between them. Further back, a matching wood-grain wall and door separated the main cabin from the aft compartment. A flat-screen TV or computer monitor was in the wall. What lay beyond the door, she didn't know, though suspected it housed the bar and lavatory.

"Care to begin?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Do I use the same safe word as I did before?"

With a slight bow of his head, he said, "_Corazón_."

_Heart_, she thought again. Not a bad word to remind her of the one thing she needed to protect above all else. "Okay. I also want your promise that I will retain the ability to speak it at all times."

Jacob nodded.

"Should I be compelled to use it . . .?"

"Whatever is occurring at that moment stops, agreed?"

"Yes."

"Do I have your promise that you will not use your safe word at every little slight you may perceive, but only for a circumstance that you are truly unable to face?"

"Yes," she uttered. "Also, I want to be able to contact my office at least once a day."

Jacob's left eyebrow shot up. "Is that not excessive when you are supposed to be vacationing?"

"That's just it." She fisted her hands on her lap and glanced at Jake. "I shouldn't be vacationing. My company is going through a merger, and this is about the worst possible time for me to leave. If I can't check in . . ." She swallowed hard and looked back towards Jacob. "If I can't call in at least once a day, I'm afraid I cannot leave."

Jacob pursed his lips for a moment. "Very well. That can be arranged. Anything else?"

"At the end of the two weeks I can come home and get back to work, and we'll renegotiate our . . . relationship . . . should we both—all—decide we still want to see each other."

"If that remains your wish —"

"It is."

"— then, you have my word."

She held out her hand for him to shake on it. He smiled but didn't budge.

"Now for _my_ ground rules."

Renesmee dropped her hand and bit her nether lip.

"You promise to obey Jake and I at all times without question or complaint."

_And if they order me to jump off a bridge. _

"I will, as long as your orders are within my ability to do without causing serious harm to myself or any other," she explicated.

Jacob frowned. "Of course. That goes without saying."

She hadn't meant to insult him and felt a bit remorseful for having done so.

"From this moment on, the reins are ours. We will not tolerate disobedience, but neither will we abuse you, in body or in mind. We value your trust and the strength that it takes for you to accept our offer and submit to our control." He leaned forward and looked her straight in the eyes. "We will push your limits, and you can be sure there are consequences for disobedience, but we will _never_ betray that trust. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, wondering for the millionth time what she was getting herself into.

Jacob then held out his hand. "Then, you accept our offer to be your masters and agree to be our submissive for the duration of your stay with us?" That question certainly spelled it out. The sincerity she'd seen in his gaze altered to pure alpha male in the blink of an eye, and she hesitated. "The door is still open. If you wish to run, you must do so now."

_Run!_ No. She was finished running. Wasn't that the point of all this? To prove to herself that she could face her fears and overcome them. She controlled her destiny, damn it. He wouldn't scare her off.

Renesmee took his lukewarm hand and shook it with a firm grip. "I'm not going anywhere . . . for fourteen days."

Both men smiled, their eyes shimmering in the faint illumination. Jake gave her hand a quick squeeze before he went to close the plane's door. Jacob pressed a button on the console. "We're ready to go."

"Yes, sir," the pilot responded. "I have clearance from the tower. We should be airborne in a matter of minutes."

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

Jacob reached over and buckled her in before attaching his own seatbelt.

"Some place private."

Jake took the seat beside his brother, across the aisle from her.

Neither man spoke another word while they taxied or during takeoff. Once the plane leveled off, however, Jacob floored her by saying, "Unbuckle your safety belt and remove your coat."

Renesmee's eyes widened. "Here? Now?"

He cocked a brow.

_Right._ She remembered._ "Without question or complaint."_

With a worried glance towards the closed cockpit door, she did as instructed. Removing the coat, she draped it over another seat and stood in front of both men—athirst men—like a lingerie model with a severe case of stage fright. Unable to look at either of them, she peered out the oval window at the puffy white clouds and passing green landscape below.

"For the past week," Jake said, his voice low and deeply accented as his gaze roamed over her, "I have imagined you, remembered you, dreamed of you. The torture my brother must have lived through for not having you . . ." He trailed to a halt when Jacob cleared his throat, as if realizing he'd said too much. "Thank you for honoring us with your acquiescence, if only for a short while."

Like a light switch, the thought of these two virile, gorgeous men dreaming about her turned her on. Her nipples pebbled beneath the delicate black lace of her bra. Moisture dampened the matching panties she wore.

"Come here," Jacob's hoarse voice rumbled.

One hesitant step, then a second, and she stood between his knees. Her pulse throbbed. Why did obeying his simple commands make her heart pound?

"Let down your hair."

Slowly, she took out the pins holding her hair in the tight French twist that was her usual hairstyle.

Jacob didn't touch her skin as he lifted some of her hair and adjusted it over each shoulder, allowing it to flux down her waist like a river of chestnut. The feel of the ends lightly skimming her skin made fissions of lust travel though her spine. She wanted his hands on her. Desperately.

"You'll leave it down for the duration of your stay."

"It gets in my eyes," she informed.

"I prefer to see it this way, wild and free, like you're meant to be."

_Wild and free?_ She'd been wild only once in her life, with him in Madrid, but that required her giving up freedoms. She didn't see how both could apply to the submissive lifestyle she'd agreed to adhere for the next couple of weeks.

"Kneel," Jacob dictated.

His soft order sent a thrill through her system that confused her. Why was he able to cause this reaction in her with a single word?

Renesmee kicked off her black heels and dropped to her knees.

"Put your hands together behind your back. Arms straight." When she did, he said, "Don't move." Then he depressed a button on the console. "A glass of white wine, please."

A few seconds later the co-pilot who'd dubbed himself a flight attendant earlier came out of the cockpit. He didn't glace her way, but his presence alone caused a crimson blush to heat her neck and cheeks. He went through the aft doorway to a bar on the right. When he brought the glass of wine to Jacob on a tray, his gaze fell on her. Embarrassment over her current situation battled against a wicked glee at seeing the man's approving smile.

However, embarrassment won as his gaze dropped to her breasts. She lowered her head and crossed both hands over her chest as to blanket herself.

"That'll be all, Enrique."

"Sir." The man gave a quick bow and left.

"You disobey me already."

She looked up to see Jacob's forehead crumbled in frown. He passed the wine glass to Jake, who took it without comment.

"Why did you hide yourself?" Jacob interrogated.

"I'm not used to baring my body to just anyone."

"Whose body?" His tone told her the question wasn't casual inquiry and gave a clue to what answer he expected.

"Yours . . . for now, anyway."

"Exactly. I gave you an order to not move. My commands are to be followed regardless of who is present. For your disobedience, you shall be punished."

A shiver ran up her spine. Fear? Anticipation? She couldn't tell. What kind of punishment did he plan? A picture of being thrown from the airplane came to mind, but she quickly dismissed the paranoid thought. Jacob promised not to abuse her or betray her trust. Death by falling from an airplane without a parachute would certainly qualify as a broken promise.

"Back up," Jacob prescribed. When she did, he arose from his seat to retrieve something from a nearby bin. "Hands behind your back."

He effortlessly unfastened the clasp of her bra and pulled it off, which caused her breath to hitch and eyes to close. Her awareness of Jake watching his brother undress her closely pumped adrenaline into her veins.

Around her wrists, Jacob placed fur-lined cuffs. Though soft, they held firm when she examined the bindings.

Taking his seat once more, Jacob pulled her so that she again knelt between his spread thighs. The smooth glass of wine touched her lips. "Sip."

She opened her eyes as the sweet flavor burst in her mouth. Once again, he handed the glass back to Jake.

"Everything you get comes from your masters' hands. What you drink, eat, or wear. What you feel . . ." His fingertips brushed lightly over one coral nipple. "Everything you need. That is our responsibility. Your only duty is to obey. With that obedience comes more freedom to be yourself, to see yourself for who you really are – the beauty outside and within. The limits you've put on yourself have imprisoned you. I intent to help you overcome them, beginning with the shame you display over your own body."

"I'm not ashamed . . . ." _Well, maybe a little._ She wasn't exactly a size three by any stretch of the imagination. Her breasts were too large, she thought, her hips too wide maybe, and she never got any sun, so she was pale.

"Do not compound your error of disobedience by lying to me. Spread your knees apart."

After she did, Jacob pulled her up on her knees so that she was no longer sitting on her heels.

"If I wish to show off or share you with another, then that is my choice. Remember that."

Share her with another? She glanced at Jake and desperately hoped he was the only one who was going to be doing any sharing.

"Your body is ours," Jacob murmured, "to play with any way we choose. You gave us that right, and we cherish it." Taking the glass once more, he dribbled a bit of wine on her breast, then slowly leaned forward and licked the drops away with his slick tongue. He sucked one tip into his mouth and pinched her other nipple hard enough to make her hiss.

When Jacob poured more wine onto her other breast, Jake moved next to her, knelt, and took the milky flesh in hand. He stared into her eyes for a long, sultry moment before sucking the liquid from her pallid skin. Together, their hands and mouths were a distraction she couldn't withstand. Her head fell back as she took a deep breath, attempting to quell the quivering in limbs.

"You're our toy, _mi gatita_. Our pet. Do you not enjoy it when we play with you?" Jacob's fingers slipped beneath her laced panties to reveal the evidence she couldn't deny. "Mmm. Wet. See? Your body knows what it likes, and is aroused by the thought of exposure after years of captivity in modest clothing."

Jake slithered his hands down her back, squeezing and rubbing her butt, while Jacob pressed two fingers into her pussy. Her hips bucked to meet him. Her eyes clamped shut, unwilling to see her body surrender so easily to their mastery. Her juices soaked Jacob's fingers and, when he pulled out to circle and flick her sensitive clit, she balanced on the edge of a strong climax. Her mouth fell open as she awaited for the moment when everything inside her would explode.

"Oh, no you don't," Jacob said, removing his hand from between her legs.

Jake released her breast and moved back to his seat.

Her protest was more whimper than anything else. In usually took her a good twenty minutes to masturbate herself to completion. The brothers had damn near accomplished the same in under five minutes. If ever she needed more proof of who actually had better control over her body, this was it.

"You have to earn the right to come, kitty. Be a good girl. Turn to your right and face Jake. It's time for your punishment." She scooted around on her knees and felt arousal turn into an unfathomable excitement.

What in the world was wrong with her?

Jacob tossed a small pillow on the floor at his brother's feet. "Spread your knees wider and bend forward until your forehead touched the pillow."

Together they helped her lower herself into place, her hands still cuffed and her lace-clad bottom in the air.

She jerked at the first swat, but then his finger slid inside her panties, and she moaned. Jacob's hand came down again and again, turning her ass into a firecracker of sensations, but between each hard slap, he'd finger her pussy and tease her clit.

"You're so wet, kitty. I almost think you enjoy a little pain with a good finger-fucking." Two fingers entered her as another blow landed across her right butt cheek.

Her inner muscles contracted, and she tingled with desire.

"You like being punished, don't you?" _Smack_. "Answer me."

"_Yes_." She couldn't deny it. Her body responded to his touch, whether it was for pleasure or pain . . . or both simultaneously.

"You want to come, don't you?" _Smack_.

"Yes."

"No." He stopped, his fingers withdrawing from her pussy, his hand no longer slapping her ass. "You don't earn the right to come through disobedience."

He pulled on her arms gently to assist her to her feet, and then guided her back to her seat. Her pussy throbbed. Her butt stung, but the cool leather soothed the ache. He left her hands bound as he buckled her safety belt. Moving her hair behind her shoulders, he uncovered her breasts then separated her knees apart.

"Remain like that."

What choice did she have? Her hands were bound, her body buckled in. For the duration of the flight, she stayed in a position of exposure. Ever while Jacob and Jake conversed on a wide range of subjects. Even when Enrique returned to serve dinner, while the brothers ate their dinner, and as they handfed her portions of the meal.

"Sir, we're approaching our final destination and will be making our descent in about five minutes." The pilot's voice came out of speakers in the ceiling. "The night sky is clear, and it's a comfortable seventy-eight degrees."

Jacob looked at Renesmee. "Do you need to use the lavatory before we land?"

"Yes," she said, thinking he'd let her re-dress before landing.

"Okay." He unfastened her belt and removed the cuffs. "It's through there, to the left. I suggest you hurry."

She did, but when she returned, Jake was tucking her bra into the pocket of her coat. Jacob held the cuffs up.

"Turn around," he said.

Dazed, she did, and he rebound her hands behind her back. "But I thought . . ."

"I know, but we prefer to enjoy the view." Jacob helped her to her seat, redid her safety belt, and slipped her pumps onto her feet.

A short time later, the plane touched down, while her nerves rocketed into orbit. She scanned the dark scenery through the oval window, noticing lights in the distance, but little ease.

"Your nipples are hard little buds. It would be a shame to cover them up now, I think." At Jacob's comment, her panicked gaze snapped to his.

The plane taxied to a stop. Jake and Jacob unbuckled themselves, but remained seated until the cockpit door opened. When the pilot and co-pilot/flight attendant appeared, Jacob asked, "Has our car arrived?"

"Yes, sir. Your driver stands ready."

"Excellent. Come, kitty." He unbuckled her safety belt and took her by the arm.

She swallowed her fear, attempting hard to not show embarrassment over being paraded in front of the two men while wearing nothing more than a pair of black lace panties, wrist cuffs, and fuck-me pumps. Correction, three men. The driver gave her a smile as his gaze took in the view from head to toe. A part of her enjoyed the admiration she drew from the men, however she disregarded those feeling in favor of the more volatile emotion—anger. Wrath.

Once inside the limousine, she pelted Jacob with words since she couldn't brain him with fists.

"How dare you treat me like some two-bit whore to be paraded around for the whole world to see?"

He grabbed a breast and ran a rough thumb over the peak. "You see this nipple? How hard it is with arousal?" His hands ran down over her stomach to her pussy. "Do you feel how wet you are? I did nothing but escort you from the plane to my car. You could've ended it if you wished by using your safe word, but you didn't. Why is that, kitty? Could it be that you enjoyed having an audience witness your submission? You're soaking wet." He moved aside her panties to slip a finger inside her as he'd done before. "And so close to coming, you can hardly stand it. You aren't angry over those men; you're angry at yourself for liking the thrill their presence gave you." He pulled out of her. "You can lie to yourself all you want, Renesmee, but don't ever fucking lie to me."

The dam burst, a sob tore from her throat, and big, glistening tears streamed down her face.

"Aw, fuck." Jacob lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while the tears flowed. His hands were gentle on her back. Soothing.

He was right, and she wanted so badly to loathe him for it, but she couldn't. It wasn't his fault she was a sexual deviant. She'd tried so hard to ignore the urges inside her. For years she'd gone from one unsatisfying relationship to another, if one could call a single date here and there, or the occasional nightcap, a relationship. She damn sure couldn't call her failed engagement a relationship, especially since her fiancé found more satisfaction in the arms of another woman than in her bed.

The truth was sex had never appealed much to her until one day in Madrid when a stranger wiped away her tear, tied her hands together, and fucked her senseless. When he took control, she did feel free to soar.

And how had she repaid him? By sneaking away with her guilty conscience, and then returning for a one-night stand.

_So much for well laid plans and good intentions.

* * *

_

**Sneak preview of the next chapter—God, I'm such a tease:

* * *

**

"Lie down," Jacob said.

She gave him a smirk and did as ordered, settling comfortably onto the cool satin sheet and feathered pillow. He propped a knee on the bed and raised both of her hands over her head, again, manacling them together.

Jake travelled to the other side, reached between the headboard and mattress, and withdrew a strap, which he fastened to the cuffs. "As you can see, the bed is as functional as it is beautiful," he said with a wink.

Renesmee chuckled. "So I see. Do you intend to leave me like this?"

They sat on either side of her and looked her figure over. Butterflies took flight in her tummy and quivered in enthusiasm. Never had she been so excited in her life.

Jacob ran a fingertip from her navel down to the top of her thong underwear. "No exactly." With that, he hooked his fingers into the girdle and removed her panties down her legs. "That's better."

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's not much, though—just a few more rules and you know what. Again, I want to remind you guys that I update after every two days. That means about two or three times a week. ^..^ The next chapter is so nice, in my perspective, I mean. You'll get to see different sides of the brothers. I'll leave the talking for the next author's note. _I will be anticipating reviews, guys!_ Hope you have a nice day as mine. It's my brother's birthday party today, his birthday is actually tomorrow.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

_Is this real? 'Cause this heart is just starting to heal  
And you're so close to making me feel  
Alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Alive

* * *

_

"Feel better?" Jacob's lascivious, hot breath caressed her as he murmured into her hair. His tender hand kneaded her back in a soothing manner.

Renesmee nodded against him, rubbing her damp cheek across the moist portion of his thin sweater, somewhat chagrined by her emotional meltdown.

"I said we would push your limits, Renesmee. But we have to be honest with each other. Our relationship is a consensual one, built on trust that must go both ways."

"If we're to truly provide for you," Jake said, "as is our desire and duty, we have to know what's in your heart – what excites you, sustains you, and fulfills your needs. For us to learn that, you must first be true to yourself. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good," Jake praised. "Now we must discuss a few more rules."

She raised a delicate brow and looked over at him to see his wide, white grin spreading across his lips to his bronze cheekbones. A glance at Jacob, who still held her on his lap as if she weighed nothing, revealed a corresponding smile, which increased her nervousness tenfold. "What kind of rules?"

Slithering his tender hand up and down along her thigh, Jacob began by saying, "None that might prove too difficult for you. The first is how you will address me as well as my brother."

"Address you?"

"You'll refer to us both as Master. It does not matter who commands you, you'll respect us equally."

Jake submitted, "You will not speak unless spoken to or granted permission. You may ask for that permission at any time, but know that we will not always grant it. You may ask us to clarify a command if confused by it."

"Otherwise," Jacob added, "the only other exception is if you should choose to use your safe word, which you may do at any time so long as it's for valid reason, as we discussed before. Is that clear?"

"Yes . . . Master."

"There's more. We will decide what you wear – if anything – when you eat, sleep, bathe, and how you will do those things," Jake informed.

"We control everything for the next two weeks. It will be our pleasure to meet all your needs." With a smile, Jacob gripped her waist gently, sliding her off his lap and onto the carpeted floor in front of him. "Your only requirement is to obey us and enjoy your stay."

"Whenever you're in our presence, unless instructed to do otherwise, you are to kneel as you did on the plane, with your knees apart and arms behind your back. Understood?" Jake asked.

Renesmee looked over her shoulder to see him lean back and flash a provocative grin. His arms draped across the back of the black leather seat, the privacy window behind him a dark backdrop. In answer to his question, she took up the position, which wasn't difficult since her hands remained bound behind her back, and looked at Jacob.

"Very good." Jacob pressed a button on the door, which lowered the window between them and the chauffeur. "How much longer before we arrive?"

"About thirty minutes, sir. Forty, if I take the scenic route."

"Do that." The window closed with a whir then.

"Come here, kitty." She watched Jacob's hand too attentively as it floated towards the fly front. He unzipped his slacks, the grating sound tempting her, and released his erect cock. "See what your nearness does to me?" He encircled his length with his large palm, stroking it, causing it to grow even more before her eyes. "I've missed you and your sweet little mouth. I've longed to have your lips surround me like they did once before. Do you remember?"

Of course. She remembered. She'd envisaged, dreamed of those moments often in the private shadows of her bedchamber. Only then, she thought they would forever remain memories, a figment of a past left hidden.

Now her mouth began to water the moment she saw him. She wanted nothing more than to taste him once again, and she didn't give a damn that his brother watched.

Jacob's hand continued to slide up and down his length, enticing, tantalizing. "I tried to wait, but I can't. I need you. Do you want me?"

A slight nod of her head was all it took. His demanding fingers dove into her hair and guided her mouth to where he wanted her slowly. He held her head still, his cock filling her mouth, as he moved to lie down. With his right foot on the floor and his left on the seat, he sustained himself over his elbow, resting his head on his left palm, and controlled her with the other hand.

"You're so darned sexy with my cock in your mouth. I love watching you serve me."

"The view's not bad from where I'm sitting either," Jake said. His voice created an unexpected spark of titillation against her cutis.

She sucked harder, swirling her tongue around the soft tip, then scraping her teeth ever so gently along the thick shaft.

"Ahh, yes, kitty. Your mouth is heaven." His fingers tightened in her hair, adding a little pain vigilantly and spurring her faster. He grew longer, thicker, and she knew he was about to come already. She hummed her pleasure at knowing she could bring him to the border.

With an impassioned sound, he surrendered to her silent demands and pulsed into her mouth. Her lips closed around him, held him as he settled back to earth, his hand petting her head.

After a few deep breaths, he lifted her chin, withdrawing his cock from her mouth. He sat up and reached around to unfasten her cuffs. She met his deep gaze while he rubbed her arms and shoulders, his sultry breath blowing across her face through the closeness. After a brief moment of silent regard, he bent forward to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

Then she heard the telltale sound of another zipper grating open behind her. "Go," Jacob said softly. "You have another master who needs that lovely mouth of yours."

Jake had moved to sit in one corner, his right leg stretched out along the seat, his left foot on the floor. Her gaze drifted lower to discover he held an impressive erection in his right hand which took her breath away. His gaze rose to meet hers and waited.

As the passing streetlights swept through the car's interior in a rhythmic fashion, she caught glimpse of what she thought was worry coated on his countenance. Uncertainty.

She understood now why Jacob had uncuffed her hands. He'd freed her to decide. Even though she'd already been with Jake, the choice was hers to fully accept him when she now knew they were two separate people. Without saying a word, he was letting her know the ultimate choice was hers to make, and Jake's expression proved that for him the outcome was unknown.

Almost like a dream, she crawled forward until Jake's left hand lifted to cup her cheek, paused, and then gradually concealed through her hair to the back of her head. The tip of his cock, moist with pre-cum, touched her lips, and she licked it. She watched his face as she drew him into her mouth, her tongue circling the head.

His eyes darkened to deep, rich chocolate, but his features illumined with a smile.

With half his cock past her lips, he let go of the base and held her head with both hands. "All of it. Can you take all of me?"

She didn't know, but she was damn sure going to attempt. Relaxing her throat, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes as he slipped further inside. He was so thick, her mouth spread wide to accommodate him.

"Oh, yeah. Stay with me, baby." He commenced the saltation, in and out with long, slow glides. His hips scooted closer to the seat's edge, each stroke diving deeper into her mouth. "Faster. Just like that."

She leaned into him a bit more, balancing her forearms against his thighs, and perched her hand against his cotton-clad chest, slithering it down to feel the abdominal muscles rolling and rippling as he moved.

"Yeahhh," he groaned.

Unable to lick around him as the rhythm increased, she tightened her lips, pushed up with her tongue to increase suction, and heard him hiss. His right foot dropped off the seat as he used both legs to lift his lips, to encounter her downward strokes, slamming in to the hilt.

Her breaths were short pants, timed to his withdrawals, as he continued to fuck her mouth.

Suddenly two hands touched her ass, circling, caressing, and her heart expedite the pounding. Jacob hooked a couple fingers into the thin waistband of her thong panties and pulled them down her thighs.

She was so glad Jake controlled her head, so she was able to centre on the sensations occurring simultaneously at the opposite end of her body.

Jacob slipped one finger past her throbbing pussy lips and into her, then two, while he skimmed his left hand around her thigh to dally with her clit. He plucked and played with the hard bud, while he synchronized his fingers' strokes with the forceful movements of Jake's cock.

"How does that feel, kitten?" Jacob asked.

Her growl of approval reverberated around Jake's cock.

"Ah . . . More," Jake said.

She couldn't agree further as she felt the tension rise in her body like a rubber band ready to snap.

"Give and take," Jacob said without stopping his exquisite torment. "We give and we take." He added a third finger and pushed deeper, harder into her pussy, then pinched her clit.

"Pain and pleasure comes only from your masters – yours to endure and enjoy whenever we wish."

She couldn't take any more. The orgasm seized her body, her slick, tight muscles compressing against Jacob's three fingers to keep him immersed inside until the tidal waves pass. She whimpered around Jake's cock and felt him grow even harder, thicker. She gripped his thighs to stabilize herself and wearily forced her eyes open to observe Jake throw his head back against the head restraint of the seat as his climax struck.

A final hard jerk of the hips, and warm, salty cum filled her mouth. She swallowed all she could while still attempting to catch her breath.

Jacob released her, and she felt him pull her panties back into place.

She ran her tongue over the tip of Jake's cock to clean up the last drops. His hands held her in place with a loose grip that was more comforting that it was demanding. Then he grasped her under the shoulders and lifted her onto his lap to nuzzle her neck affectionately. His hands were tender as they caressed her shoulders. Her back. Her thighs. His teeth lightly captured her earlobe, and he whispered, "You're so fucking sweet, baby."

A thrilled shiver hastened along her arms and down her thighs. She was still in that position when the limo began to slow.

Jake kissed her softly, then set her on the seat next to him and righted his clothes. As the door opened, he gave her a gentle smile, and then he and Jacob assisted her out of the car and onto a cobblestone drive. Brass sconces on an elegant, Mediterranean-style mansion illuminated the way to the front, double-door.

The chauffeur didn't say a word about her attire, or lack thereof, so Renesmee chose to disregard his presence entirely as she walked between her two fully clothed escorts.

Jacob abruptly came to a halt. "Remember the rules, Renesmee. Before you enter our home, I must ask once more. Do you agree to abide by them and fully submit yourself to our control?"

She nodded her head, not wanting to remain outside long.

"Say it."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

His smile was a reward, and it inebriated her. Then he opened the door and followed her inside.

Their home reminded her of an Italian villa. Marble floors commingled with crystal chandeliers and imported furnishings to paint a tapestry of elegance and sophistication.

"I'll give you the grand tour some other time," Jacob said, catching her out. "Tonight, you rest. You'll need your energy in the coming days, I assure you." His grin was pure male mischievousness.

They led her to a gorgeous staircase that spilt to curve up both sides of the large round vestibule. On the second floor at the end of the hall, they went through a set of two vertical doors, which opened onto a huge bedroom.

The neutral cream color of the carpet blended with the ivory satin duvet. Perceptibly custom-made, the oversized-bed was the focal point of the room, with intricate ironwork at every corner. The four columns were massive. Each one was made of two tall, rectangular panels combined to form eight angles. In each panel, the artists had created complex metal designs of ivy and grapevines. And at the top, the corner columns braced an iron canopy with sheer lace curtains.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you approve." Jacob took her wrist, attached one of the soft cuffs he'd brought from the car, and used the other cuff to tug her towards the bed.

Jake treaded to the bed and pulled down the covers. "Hop in."

She crawled to the middle and faced them.

"Lie down," Jacob said.

She gave him a smirk and did as ordered, settling comfortably onto the cool satin sheet and feathered pillow. He propped a knee on the bed and raised both of her hands over her head, again, manacling them together.

Jake travelled to the other side, reached between the headboard and mattress, and withdrew a strap, which he fastened to the cuffs. "As you can see, the bed is as functional as it is beautiful," he said with a wink.

Renesmee chuckled. "So I see. Do you intend to leave me like this?"

They sat on either side of her and looked her figure over. Butterflies took flight in her tummy and quivered in enthusiasm. Never had she been so excited in her life.

Jacob ran a fingertip from her navel down to the top of her thong underwear. "No exactly." With that, he hooked his fingers into the girdle and removed her panties down her legs. "That's better."

Tingles erupted like goose bumps all over the pallid surface of her body as they eyed her with heated, immensely ignited gazes.

"Cold?" Jake asked, skimming a hand along one side and down her statuesque thigh.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No . . . Master."

Smiling kind-heartedly, yet heatedly, he gave a light swat to her thigh, and stood. Then he lifted the fluffy comforted over her and tucked her in like a child. As Jake walked around the bed, Jacob bid her, "Good night. Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Surprised, she watched them leave the room, switching off the light without so much as another word.

They brought her all this way _not_ to sleep with her? _What kind of crazy shit is that?_

She pulled at her bindings, but they wouldn't give. Renesmee was still grumbling and grouching on hour later when she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter: (Gah! I want my goddamn underline! It never shows!)

* * *

**

Jacob pulled out a chair and motioned to Renesmee with his index finger.

Hesitantly, she approached with slow, little strides, attempting to prolong the duration to saunter couple of foots. As she reached him, he pressed down on her shoulder gently until she knelt on the pillow.

"Let's see how well disciplined you are."

So he planned to challenge her, did he? With an inner smile, she sat back on her heels—knees apart as they have necessitated earlier—faced the chair, and awaited his next command.

He pulled his black bathing shorts off to release his semi-erect cock and then sat. "Hold me in your mouth while we eat breakfast."

"I beg your pardon." Her wide gaze remained on his cock, which grew fully before her eyes.

"You heard me. Suck my cock, but only enough to keep it hard. If you're a good girl, we'll feed you more when we're done eating."

* * *

_**-Review, and brace yourselves for the next chapter! And I'm not funning. Loves youse-**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I don't think you're going to _enjoy_ this . . . but anyway. I apologize if this upsets you, but know that this chapter/story is not instructional guide. Nor do I advocate abuse or sexual violence of any kind—in however way you look at this chapter. Remember: Safe, sane and consensual, if you're ever going to try this. Lol.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything, and you know it.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

_Ashamed of your own life  
Now I'm in control  
Afraid of your own mind  
Now I'm in control_

_- Regi Ft. Koen Buyse, Punish

* * *

_

The next morning Renesmee awoke to the titillating sensation of warm hands skimming over her flesh. She sensed a large palm perch on her breast, then glide down northwards to her navel.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

She stretched like a cat and realized her hands were free. "Mmm. Good night." Thereupon, Renesmee turned and curled onto her side.

A sharp swat to the buttocks made her roll on her back once more, her wide eyes popping open to see Jacob's wide, cheerful grin.

She furrowed her brows.

_Nobody has a right to be that chipper in the damn morning. _

"You have fifteen minutes to take a shower and brush your teeth," he prescribed, and Renesmee restrained rolling her eyes. The day hadn't even started of crying out loud and he was ordering already. "Don't bother drying your hair. We're having breakfast by the pool, so come downstairs when you're finished. Last night you saw the French doors centered under the staircase?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

She smiled at his reminder. "Yes, Master."

Jacob tapped a finger on the tip of her nose. "Those doors will take you to the back patio. Bathroom is through there." He pointed to a white, six-paneled door, so she rolled off the bed and headed that way. "See you in fifteen minutes. And Renesmee . . ."

She halted her treads.

His expression was impenetrable. "Do not be late."

She hurried to the bathroom then, found her vanity case of makeup and other toiletries, and completed her shower in less than ten minutes. Back in the bedroom, she looked for her luggage to choose something to wear, but couldn't find them. Running out of time, she adjusted the yellow bath towel around her body and hastened her way to the pool

The scent of chlorine and salty sea breezes floating on the steamy, humid air greeted her as she stepped outside. The patio was covered in white granite tiles and sported several lounge chairs, a couple of tables with umbrellas, and numerous potted tropical plants. The pool was a large oval with a Jacuzzi at one end and a mini sculptured waterfall at the other. In between, Jacob was stroking through the water, approaching the stairs at the shallow end.

"Jacob?"

"Right here, kitty." The voice coming from behind her made her jump.

"I thought . . ." She pointed to the pool. If he wasn't swimming, then . . . _Oh, Jake._

Jacob's brother threw back his head, sending a sparkling spray of water across the surface. The copper muscles in his arms bulged as his fingers combed his dark hair away from a rugged face. A thin line of fine brown hair led below the navel and eight-pack abs to an impressive package of male ego, encased in swim shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

Jake grabbed a towel as he got out of the pool, but he used it to dry his hair, not drape around his waist, which might explain why Renesmee was still looking down when he stopped in front of her.

With a chuckle, he used a finger to lift her chin and her gaze. "_Hola, mi gatita._" His voice was as deep and erotic as Jacob's when calling her by the same pet name.

"Hello . . . Master Jake."

His white grin introduced that adorable dimple in his left cheek, like a mirror image of Jacob.

She was in serious trouble.

"What were your instructions, Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

Puzzled, she answered, "Shower, brush my teeth, and get down here in fifteen minutes. I wasn't late . . . Master."

"No, you weren't, for which I commend you. However, you are to follow instructions _exactly_, and I don't recall saying anything about a towel." With a quick flick of his fingers at the loose knot, he removed the only barrier she had between her and . . . her Masters.

Jake immediately took both her hands to prevent her attempt to cover herself. "No. No." Holding her arms wide, her gave her body a once over in the bright light of day. "I like you much better without a towel." His smile widened to a grin, and her tummy flipped.

"I'm starved," Jacob said. "Come with us, _mi gatita_."

"Why do you insist on calling me kitten?" It wasn't as though her name was Katrina or Catherine.

Jacob gave her a devilish grin, his dark, sultry gaze glimmering. "Because, my sexy kitten, you enjoy lapping up my cream."

Her face burned with embarrassment, and she silently cursed herself for asking the stupid question.

"I can't think of a better way to start the day, can you, _mi hermano_?" Jake's words made her gaze ping-pong between the two men.

"Nope," Jacob agreed. "Not when we have such a delicious pet to share."

She felt nothing like a sex kitten and a lot like a mouse caught between two tigers. Her eyes widened, and they grinned.

"This way, puss." Jacob led her to one of the patio tables where two plates of food were set out in front of two chairs. Between them, on the ground, was a large square pillow.

Renesmee frowned. Where was _her_ plate?

Jacob pulled out a chair and motioned to Renesmee with his index finger.

Hesitantly, she approached with slow, little strides, attempting to prolong the duration to saunter couple of foots. As she reached him, he pressed down on her shoulder gently until she knelt on the pillow.

"Let's see how well disciplined you are."

So he planned to challenge her, did he? With an inner smile, she sat back on her heels—knees apart as they have necessitated earlier—faced the chair, and awaited his next command.

He pulled his black bathing shorts off to release his semi-erect cock and then sat. "Hold me in your mouth while we eat breakfast."

"I beg your pardon?" Her wide gaze remained on his cock, which grew fully before her eyes.

"You heard me. Suck my cock, but only enough to keep it hard. If you're a good girl, we'll feed you more when we're done eating."

_If I'm a good girl I get to eat?_ Hmm, she thought. Feeling naughty, she leaned forward. Was it the challenge he offered that made her obey his outrageous order? The attraction she felt for him, knowing what he could do to her with that gorgeous body? Or was it the commanding way he gave orders? She didn't understand why she would do something others might think degrading, but she knew that he somehow made her want to please him, no matter the method. She lowered her mouth to suck him inside.

He was already hard, which gave her a private thrill, so she held as much of him as she could and tongued the flesh underneath. His hands dropped to pet her head as if nothing was out of ordinary.

All around, she heard the sounds of early morning. The clink of utensils on dishes as the men ate. The chirp of wild birds as they awoke to a new day. The trickle of the waterfall into the pool and the ripples slapping at the edges.

But all she could see, taste, or smell was the man in her mouth. His salty flavor mingled with a hint of musk to offer a powerful lure to her feminine senses.

If the other suits in her office could see her now, they'd faint dead away. Or oust her as some kind of sexual deviant.

Why were these two men, Jacob especially, capable of controlling her? What flaw made her succumb to such temptations? More importantly, would she be able to overcome that weakness and move on without them when her time was up?

Maybe she was looking at this all wrong. Maybe she should treat each command as a chance to earn what she most wanted, which was a mind-blowing orgasm. Not the kind brought on through self-masturbation, but the intense climax that could only be had at the hands of a man, or men, who knew how to really handle a woman.

"Ready to eat?" Jacob asked, his fingers combing through her hair.

_Oh, yeah_. She answered with a strong suck on his cock, which earned her an encouraging, albeit unintelligible, sound from him. She wrapped her arms around his leg and drew him deep into her mouth. Pulling back after each stroke, she watched his face change from amused surprise to dark passion, to demanding lust. She pushed him as far in as she could stand and let her teeth graze his skin softly as she pulled back. That was the trigger that set him off.

"Aw, fuck!"

He took over. His fingers bit into her scalp. His thighs spread, his cock swelled, and his abdominal muscle drew up tight. While she struggled for control, he ripped it away with each stroke. Her nails dug into his thighs, causing him to growl behind clenched teeth.

"Harder, kitten. Take it all."

And she did, sucking on him until the last spurt of his cum slid down her throat.

Consumed, he collapsed back in his chair, his breathing heavy and unsteady.

She tongued him gently to wipe away the last traces of his ejaculation, then licked her lips and sat up. That would teach him to challenge her. "Can _I_ come now?" She couldn't hold back her pleased grin.

One ebony eye opened to peek at her, then the other. He studied her, his expression turning from sated euphoria to one of suspicion. "No."

_No? _She thought steam would pour from her ears because of that one word. How dare he take his pleasure and not return the favor. Her wrath took over.

"Here, kitty, eat the rest of this." Jacob held his plate out to her.

She exhaled, crossed her arms below her breasts and glared. "I'm not hungry." No way in hell would she eat his _leftovers_.

IllI

He could handle her one of the two ways, thought Jacob. Let her go without food, which would weaken her, or he could force her to eat for her own good and risk her wrath in process. He glanced at Jake who shrugged.

"That wasn't a request, Renesmee. Do we have to tie you up and feed you ourselves?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare . . . ."

That settled that. No Dom worth his salt would back down from a challenge cast by his sub. Jake grabbed her wrists, and Jacob had to quickly set the plate aside to avoid her flailing limbs.

"No way!"

Jacob grabbed her legs and was damn near gelded in the process. "If you refuse to take care of your body, then we'll have to do it for you."

They hauled her bucking body over to an arbor that they'd previously modified for alternative purposes. It took a little time and effort, but they finally had their cursing pet bound upright and spread-eagle in the centre of the arbor.

"Let me go, goddammit!"

Jacob still felt lightheaded from the orgasm her talented mouth had sucked from his body. As much as he'd enjoyed the oral stimulation, he suspected she'd given him fellatio for all the wrong reasons, motivated more by her own selfish desires than by any real wish to please him.

So he knew most of her pique was over his refusal to satisfy her need to come, and possibly a little over the idea of eating his leftovers. Either way, he couldn't allow her to refuse a direct order.

He left her to think and scream while he retrieved his bathing suit, then rifled through a cabinet for a flogger, which he slipped into the thin waistband behind his back.

"See if I ever suck cock again. I'll bite the damn things off first. I swear it, if you don't let me go!"

He chuckled at her little threats as he returned to the arbor. At least she hadn't used her safe word yet. That alone was telling.

"Settle down, kitty," Jake was saying amid further curses and vile threats against their manhood. "I've never seen someone so upset over being forced to eat. You aren't on diet, are you?" His teasing question didn't go over well, but Jacob used the distraction to step behind her so she was unable to see him or what he now held in his hand.

Jake had combined the food on their plates—each man having left one full pancake untouched along with couple of sausages—onto a single dish. At Jacob's signal, Jake tried to get her to take the first bite of pancake. As expected, she clamped her mouth shut and tossed her head about until she had syrup stripes from ear to ear.

Jacob reared back and swatted her hard across the right butt cheek. She jerked with a loud, "Aaaww," only to have his brother stuff the bite in her mouth.

Jacob put the flogger under her chin to clamp her mouth close. "Spit it out," he warned, "and you'll face a more severe punishment."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, but she chewed, then swallowed. And the battle of wills began. A refusal, a swat, followed by a glare and a bite of food. With each sporadic swing of the flogger, her skin reddened. A few more sharp slaps to the buttocks led to obedience as Renesmee accepted her fate and dutifully ate the last of the meal Jake fed her.

Jacob wanted to soothe her with his hands, his lips, but knew he couldn't give in to temptation just yet. He still had a punishment to mete out.

Jake set the empty plate aside.

"Do you understand why you're being punished, Renesmee?"

"For asking to come?" Her voice held a note of sarcasm.

"No. You are always free to ask for whatever you want. You are not free to disobey us, however," Jacob said. "You not only refused to accept my answer to your request, but you then rebelled by ignoring a direct order. You fought us – challenged our authority."

When she made to speak, Jake put a finger over her mouth and shook his head. Wisely, she held her tongue.

"What's worse is you broke your promise." He joined Jake in front of her so he could watch her face as he spoke. "We defined a set of rules, which you accepted and agreed to follow. I will see them kept. Therefore, I cannot disregard transgression. I must punish you for your disobedience and impertinence, if I am to keep my word to you."

Her bright chocolate eyes widened like a frightened mare spooked by lightning. A glace between her legs gave evidence of arousal, but her sudden rigidity concerned him.

"You remember my promise to you on the plane? That I would never betray your trust?" He waited for her to nod. "I meant what I said, all that I've said, including that there would be consequences for disobedience. I will always keep my word."

Moisture pooled in her eyes. He touched her cheek, letting his thumb skim her full bottom lip. When he felt it quiver, the urge to soothe her mouth with his own nearly overwhelmed him. Unable to maintain the hard expression of a disciplinarian he walked around behind her, saw her body tense, and gestured to Jake. If she remained stiff, the punishment would be harder on her. He couldn't have that.

Jake cradled her face between gentle hands and kissed her softly. As he deepened the kiss, his hands roamed up and down her back, lightly across an already pink ass, then up along her sides to her breasts. A whimper of surrender preceded the release of her tight muscles.

Jacob struck with a hard smack of leather across her right butt cheek. She flinched and gritted her teeth.

"Shh." Jake's fingers returned to her face, trailing along her jaw and neck, before he kissed her once more and pulled away with a whispered, "Relax, baby. It'll soon be over."

Jacob swung again and again, covering her buttocks and thighs, making every effort to not strike the same place twice.

"Good, baby," Jake said, cradling her cheeks in his palm. "Not long now. Not long."

When her ass changed from a rosy pink to flame red, Jacob shifted from punisher to pleasure provider. With the flick of his wrist, he set a steady tempo, swinging the flogger so that the ends reached around each side to lap at more erogenous zones.

Right breast, then left, and lower.

Below her navel. Across her pussy.

Sweat beaded on his brow and trickled down his spine as he struggled to maintain the pace from maximum effect. His arms ached as he forced himself to constantly alter the strength of each swing, some light, some with bite. Strong enough to stimulate. Never hard enough to harm her precious, creamy—now red—flesh.

Her stubborn growls and pained grunts, which had turned to pleading whines, now mellowed into aroused moans. Watching her every move, listening to her softest sound, he knew the exact moment when the pain of punishment turned to warm pulses of pleasure.

Her head fell back as his rhythm consumed her. She no longer flinched at each strike, but instead thrust her chest or pumped her hips forward as if she wished to fuck the twenty or so leather straps of the flogger.

He hadn't intended on taking her this far this fast, but her body responded like a natural. Her innate sensuality encouraged him.

"Who feeds you, kitty?" he asked softly.

_Slap . . . slap . . . slap._

"Answer me." He altered again to pop her across the butt.

"Aaaww! You do."

"Who commands your body?"

_Slap . . . slap . . . slap. _

"You, Master." Her breaths were shallow pants.

"What do you need, Renesmee?"

"Please, oh, please, I need to come." Her head tossed back and forth. "Very badly."

"Not yet." Right breast, left, and lower.

Her protest was little more than an incoherent whimper.

"Will you be an obedient pussy?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Left breast, right, and pussy.

"Yes, Master!"

He stopped, breathing heavily, his body rock hard and sore. He watched her sink against the binding that still held her aloft. She was so primed. He simply nodded to Jake who, without warning, jabbed two fingers deep into her pussy.

"Come," Jake said, although the order wasn't necessary. The climax seized her muscles and shook her to the core. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his left arm around her middle and holding his fingers deep inside until the orgasm lessened. "That's it. Again." He pumped them into her with a few hard thrusts, and like a wind-up toy, she took off again. When she settled against him, Jake rubbed her clit hard and murmured, "Once more, baby. Come as many times as you like."

She threw her head back, her mouth open on a silent scream. Her hips slammed hard against Jake's hands.

"Yes, keep it going."

The sight of his brother holding her while she experienced one powerful orgasm after another was the most erotic vision Jacob had ever witnesses, a moment he'd never forget. His own cock swelled, and he wanted so much to fuck her until they both passed out. But he couldn't. Now was not the time. He must remember the goal.

Jake looked at him over her shoulder. And he saw the same raw emotions in his brother's eyes that burned in his own heart.

Two weeks was not long enough. He needed a lifetime to fully grasp all that she was or could become. How in the hell could he ever keep his promise and let her go?

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

Jacob reached for a plastic bottle and squeezed some white cream on his large hands. "This will help soothe away any lingering soreness." She tensed when the cool lotion contacted her hypersensitive chest, but he eased her with a touch that was both gentle and confident.

"Are you still cross with me, kitten?"

"I'd rather not talk about it . . . Master."

His hands moved down and around to rub cool lotion on her hips and sore buttocks. "Because you're angry over the method of correction and confused by your response to it."

She met his deep, experiencing gaze and marveled at his perceptive talents. Was she that easy to read?

"I don't understand how I could . . ." She shrugged, unable to fully explain her jumbled thoughts.

"Be aroused by flogging or allow me near you after such punishment?" His mouth curved into a soft smile.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey! I'm back. I don't know why I feel like I've been absent for ages. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter—very informatory. _Oh, and check out the cover, too._ It's awesome. I made it last night, or at two in the morning, when I was bored and couldn't sleep. Let me know what you think. Lol

**Visit my profile page for the link and check out the cover!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

_I can take your honesty  
All your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all the time  
I want to be there for you  
The way you've been there for me  
Always help me walk the line_

_- Hilary Duff, With love

* * *

_

Renesmee was still reeling from the most orgasms she's ever had in under sixty-seconds, when the men surprised her once more. They had her restrained under their control and could've fucked her into a stupor, but they didn't.

As soon as Jacob released her feet and hands, Jake scooped her into his arms and carried her into the cool, bubbling water of the pool, where he sat on the steps and cradles her like an invaluable Ming vase. She could feel his aroused state under her bottom, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Without a word, he massaged the aches from her arms and legs, being careful not to chafe her more tender areas. Using some of the water, he tenderly cleaned the sticky syrup off her face, as if she were a toddler in need of such assistance. His selfless care-giving made her ashamed of her earlier childishness.

When Jacob didn't join them, she looked around for him.

"He'll be back in a moment. Punishing you takes a lot out of him."

"Out of _him_?" She was the one with the stinging ass, heightened sensitivity, and post-orgasmic languor. "He hurt me."

"And aroused you," Jake pointed out.

She snapper her mouth shut, unwilling to discuss her illogical physical reaction to the flogging.

Jake chuckled and tucked some of her hair behind her left ear. "Punishment isn't supposed to feel pleasant. If it was, that wouldn't be effective, now would it? However, you still reached climax afterwards."

She gave him her best scowl, which he dissolved with a grin and a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"You always had your safe word, yet you didn't use it. Why do you think that is?"

That's what bothered her the most. Why hadn't she screamed the damn word and called this whole this off? Her gaze dropped to the water until he gently turned her face toward his.

"You're a very strong woman, a strong-willed woman. We're proud of how well you took the whipping. However, you did force our hand."

"It hurts . . . still does." Although the cool water had soothed some of her burning flesh, she spoke more of the pain she felt in her chest at having broken her promise to them. Jacob was right when he said she'd failed to keep her word . . . and she hadn't even been here a day yet.

"It's supposed to, so you learn from it and remember even after the sting fades. Maybe then we won't have to do it again any time soon." Jake adjusted her on his lap so that she faced him with her legs on either side of him. She rested her arms around his shoulders, her hands curved around his neck. The only thing separating them was the material of his thin bathing suit, but he didn't take advantage of the situation. "Whether you believe it or not, he dislikes disciplinary punishment. We both do."

"For something he doesn't like, he's certainly good at it," she said with a pout.

"He has to be. He's responsible for your well-being. Discipline must be wielded correctly, or he risks abusing his sub. That's something he'd never be able to live with, especially with you."

She watched him as he peered toward the waterfall. His hands rubbed up and down her arms in an absentminded manner. "What?"

"Nothing. Here comes Jacob with your next lesson."

"Lesson?"

"Obedience training," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then nuzzling her cheek with his nose and lips.

"I'm not a dog. I do _not_ need obedience training."

"Actually you do, since you seem to forget the simplest of rules."

"Like what?" she asked, offended.

"Like addressing me with the proper title, which you've yet to do since we got in the water."

She opened her mouth to argue, but realize he was right. "Sorry, Master."

He gave her a dimpled smile and a chaste kiss on the lips. "Better."

Jacob set some towels on a table between two lounge chairs and then relined in one. Still dressed in his swimwear, he looked so sexy lying there in repose with eyes shut, his expression relaxed, as it had been the morning she left him in that hotel room. Sometimes she thought she's give anything, do anything, just for chances like this, to see him so calm.

"Come here, kitten," he said without opening his eyes.

And dominant.

She slid from one master's lap and approached another. When she neared, he held his hand out and met her gaze. Her fingers brushed across his palm before he closed her hand in his.

"Straddle me." As she moved to sit on his thighs, Jake dried off and took the other chair.

Jacob reached for a plastic bottle and squeezed some white cream on his large hands. "This will help soothe away any lingering soreness." She tensed when the cool lotion contacted her hypersensitive chest, but he eased her with a touch that was both gentle and confident.

"Are you still cross with me, kitten?"

"I'd rather not talk about it . . . Master."

His hands moved down and around to rub cool lotion on her hips and sore buttocks. "Because you're angry over the method of correction and confused by your response to it."

She met his deep, experiencing gaze and marveled at his perceptive talents. Was she that easy to read?

"I don't understand how I could . . ." She shrugged, unable to fully explain her jumbled thoughts.

"Be aroused by flogging or allow me near you after such punishment?" His mouth curved into a soft smile.

"Both."

"Your mind tells you that you should react a certain way, while your body does what's natural. Skin is an organ like any other in the body and is just as susceptible to stimuli." His hands slid over her thighs and curved around her waist, proving his point.

"You know our rules," he said, "because we've made them clear. You accept punishment for breaking those rules because, in your heart, you trust me. You have a need to surrender, to have a strong man – or two – redirect you. Deep inside, you long to relinquish control. To feel free to explore all that we're capable of giving you."

She stared at him, his bold gaze and the firm angles of his face, and tried to hand onto her grudge. "Like a sore ass?"

His right hand dipped between her legs, a finger tracing her sensitive folds. "Like the orgasms you experienced. The tightness in your chest and desire in the pit of your stomach that happens with just one touch of my hand."

Her eyed drifted shut, closing out the sight of his face, but unable to block his seductive touch or the sound of his voice, his breathing. As if they had a mind of their own, her hips rocked against his hand.

"We have so much more to show you, to teach you, if you'll submit totally to our guidance. Are you willing to learn?"

"Mmm." Her fingers curled over his hard biceps as his finger continued its tempting circled around her clitoris.

"Why do you fight yourself, Renesmee? Let us take care of you, show you more pleasure that you've ever known. Let go and trust us completely."

She saw need darken his eyes. "I'll try."

His hands moved to her thighs once more as he studies her silently. "Good enough. I have something I want you to wear for the duration of your stay. It will help remind you of your place as a submissive in our home. What type of submissive you are —"

"Types, Master?"

"Subs may be slaves, sluts, or pets. They're all submissive, but the levels of bondage and dominance vary. When you think of a pet, what comes to mind?"

"Pee pads and litter boxes."

He chuckled. "Think of how pets respond to their chosen owners. Pets trust their maters to provide food, shelter, and even discipline. Because of that trust, they submit to ownership willingly. They obey their masters. Unconditionally." His fingertip traced the lips that had wrapped around his cock earlier, his eyes meeting hers with a seriousness she's seldom seen before. "They seek their masters' pleasure without any thought to their own needs. For this reason, a pet's trust is the most precious gift a master can possess."

She realized he'd seen through her deception, her attempt this morning to control him for her own selfish reasons. Unable to look him in the eyes, she stared at his chest. "What about the others, Masters?"

"When I say slut, what comes to mind?"

"A prostitute."

"Close. Sluts enjoy performing for their masters, including fucking whomever their masters offer them to. A pet may be a slut, or a slut may be a slave. But a pet is not a slave. They're at opposite ends of the spectrum."

Jake proved he'd been listening all along as he took up the explanation where Jacob left off. "Slaves take submission to the extreme. They submit to total domination, which could include long periods of confinement. Slaves are forced to labor for their masters around the house as well as in their master's beds, and they relinquish all control over who owns them, so they may be auctioned off to serve others masters."

Nothing about the last type appealed to her at all, an opinion that must've shown on her face, because Jacob chuckled.

"I think we can safely say you're not a slave."

Although she's accepted Jake as a master easily enough, she wasn't so sure about the slut type either.

Jake added, "Unlike slaves, pets have a say in who owns them. Like a pet bird that may fly the coop, a pet sub may end the relationship at any time. They retain ultimate control that way, while giving up all other control to their chosen masters."

"No matter the type, one thing remains constant," Jacob said. "Masters demand proof of ownership, which the sub is required to wear at all times. For slaves, that could be a host of restrained at the wrists, ankles and neck. For sluts, chastity belts are often used."

Jacob and Jake laughed when her eyes widened at the nugget of information.

"Pets are collared." Jacob pulled a wide black and silver collar from beneath the towels he'd set on the table. "This is a training collar. For us to continue, you must wear it willingly. The choice is yours."

They could've put it on her while she was distracted earlier by the climaxes they'd wrought on her body, or attached it while she slept last night. But they did none of that. Instead they voluntarily relinquished control to her for the moment and allowed her to decide. She appreciated their effort to ensure she understood what she was submitting to, and that it was up to her to give that control back. So, the choice was easy.

She took the collar and put it around her neck. Jacob smiled. Jake closed the flap on the back and set the tiny brass padlock. The black leather lining kept the metal from chafing, while the weight of the steel band was constant reminder of its presence.

IllI

"You want me to wear _what_?" Renesmee stood in the middle of her temporary bedroom with nothing on but a collar and furious glare for her so-called masters.

"Watch your tongue, puss," Jake warned with a frown after she forgot to use their titles. It was something she'd grown accustomed to over the past few days, but always forgot whenever she got riled. He handed the roll of red tape to Jacob.

"Where's my luggage, Master? Why can't I pick something from one of them?"

Jacob said, "Your luggage didn't make it on the plane."

Enrique had said he'd take care of it. How could he have _not_ put the damn luggage on the plane? Admittedly, she hadn't thought to ask until now. She hadn't needed any of her clothes since the day she arrived, but that was a moot point. She needed her clothes now.

"That bags were returned to your home at my request," Jacob said.

"What? I can't believe you'd do . . . No. Yes, I can. You planned this all along, didn't you?" Jake cocked a brow, so she added a belated, "Master."

She couldn't believe she was having this argument naked as a jaybird, with them _fully clothed_. Actually, there were many things she couldn't believe. Her masters had given climax after climax with their hands and mouths, but not once in four days had they actually fucked her. Except for the morning blowjobs, which had become a ritual, she seldom got close to their cocks. And last night was the third night they'd left her tied to the bed and alone with her growing sexual frustrations.

"I told you exactly where, when and how to show up," Jacob said. "My instructions did not include bringing along half your wardrobe in three large suitcases. Besides, none of your clothing would be appropriate attire for where we're going."

Where were they going? What kind of place accepted _tape_ as 'appropriate attire'? She stared in disbelief at the roll of tape they wanted her to wear. This was ludicrous. "I can't go out in public like that. What if it unravels?"

"Enough," Jacob scolded. "Renesmee, you'll wear the PVC tape or go as you are now."

Her eyes rounded, but she bit back the words, _you wouldn't dare_. She knew better than to challenge them like that again.

Jacob took a step forward with the red PVC tape. Her brain screamed for her to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

As if reading her mind and cutting off her escape, Jake walked around behind her. She held her breath. He raised her wrists and bent her arms so that her palms were on the back of her head and held her hair out of the way.

She closed her eyes as Jacob unrolled a part of the two-inch-wide tape and began to wrap it around her breasts. He covered the middle, barely concealing both areolas, and then he ran a tight strip across the lower part of her chest.

The PVC tape didn't stick to her skin, but rather to itself, which was a relief.

After four or five revolutions, he cut the tape and stared to wrap more of the red strip around her hips. His new clothing design was the shortest damn miniskirt ever. It bordered on indecent.

When she felt a tug on one foot, her hands fell to Jacob's shoulders, while he knelt in front of her. He slipped onto her foot a red stiletto with thin leather laces that crisscrossed up her calf. After he finished with the other foot, he stood to inspect his work.

"Here," Jake said, handing him a dime-sized, ruby-colored jewel. Jacob turned it over, peeled off a paper backing, and then put the sticky side into her navel.

She looked down and saw a lot of cleavage.

"Masters, do you have more tape? I'm gonna spill out of this top."

The men chuckled as Jacob met her gaze and tossed the tape on the bed. She eyed the roll with longing. "Not unless we want you to."

Earlier, they'd donned matching black leather pants and silk shirts of different colors. Jake's was ivory, which really set off his bronzed skin, ebony hair, and Latino features. Jacob chose a red one, which coordinated with the tape she wore. A thin Herringbone chain with a tiny brass key for a pendant hung around his neck. She suspected it went to the padlock on the back of her collar.

"One more thing." Jake pulled out a braided leather cord with a loop at one end and a clip at the other. When he attached the metal clip to the front ring on her collar, she realized they had her on a leash. The word _pet_ suddenly took on a whole new meaning.

"Why?" Her question came out so softly she didn't expect them to answer, but Jacob did.

"You're our pet, kitten. The collar testifies to the fact. The leash lets others at the club know you're in training. They won't risk our wrath by messing with you."

Knowing the leash provided a visible layer of protection helped soother her wounded pride. A little.

"Before we go, I want to go over some things with you." Jacob sat and patted the bed, so she joined him. "We're introducing you to a whole new world tonight. A world with its own set of rules and expectations. You'll see numerous subs tonight, along with their masters and other club-hoppers, who use these places to meet their fetish for voyeurism and exhibitionism. We feel you are ready, but if anything makes you uncomfortable, let us know."

Jake sat on her other side. "Remember to keep your gaze lowered out of respect for the other Doms. Otherwise it could be viewed as a challenge, an invitation, or an insult. Don't speak unless told to do so, or asked a direct question."

"And above all, obey us," Jacob said. "Your actions reflect upon us as your masters. Swift action will be taken for any disobedience."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

Renesmee couldn't help but stare at a mustachioed, hefty man who had two redheaded women in chains licking his boots while he masturbated himself. He looked up and locked gazes with her. His lips formed a smirk.

Her heart stopped.

"Stay," the man said to his subs, dropping the chains onto the women's backs, but not releasing his dick. When he headed toward her, Renesmee winced and stepped on Jacob's foot.

"Sorry, Master," she said in a panic as, realizing her error, she dropped her gaze to the floor. God, why couldn't she remember to follow directions? Why did she have to get so caught up in looking around that she forgot her masters' warnings?

"Puss, what . . .?" Jacob didn't have time to finish his question as the answer stopped in front of them with his cock directly in her line of sight.

She closed her eyes, her head bowed.

* * *

_**-Review! Also let me know what you think about the cover of this story (Link in my profile page!)-**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, guys! Hope you had a nice weekend. I did. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's hot . . . in fetish kind of way. You'll see. Guys, check out the banners now! I made 'em, and am very proud of myself. ^_^ Visit my profile page and have a look. I love you all, and will be anticipating reviews—same as I'm anticipating Eclipse to come out already! I want to see Taylor Lautner all hot and shirtless. I'm a pervert, I know.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own this, if you're wondering . . .

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

_I feel so untouched  
Right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you  
I'm going crazy from the moment I met you_

_- The Veronicas, Untouched

* * *

_

When they arrived at the club, Renesmee was surprised to see the building appeared to be an old brick mansion rather than a flashy nightclub with glaring neon, triple-X signs as she expected. Jake pulled the Lexus SUV into the circular drive and handed the keys to the valet.

As they approached, the front door swung open.

"Jacob, Jake . . . so good to have you back at Incognito. Come in."

Remembering their orders, Renesmee kept her face lowered and peeked through her lashed as they walked inside. Muted music and muffled conversations spilled from beyond the closed doors on the other side of the marbled vestibule. The woman greeting them was dressed from ponytail to the tips of her toes in black latex, with kohl eyeliner darkening her eyes and blood red lips setting off her porcelain white skin.

"You're looking fine, Kat," Jake said.

The dominatrix tapped a riding crop against his cheek. "Pity you're such a Dom. I would love to sink my claws into you."

_Over my dead body._ Jealous possessiveness swamped Renesmee. She moved her fisted hands behind her back to hide them, even as her back teeth ground in annoyance.

Jake laughed. "We'd rip each other to shreds, Kat. You know that." He put a hand at the small of Renesmee's back. "I'd like you to meet our new pet. Katriona, this is Renesmee. Kitty, say hello to Mistress Kat."

"Hello."

The riding crop touched her chin, lifting her face and gaze to meet Kat's. "Hmm. You better keep this one on a tight leash."

Renesmee lowered her gaze, but apparently not before Kat caught the spark of temper, which caused the dominatrix to chuckle. She wavered for them to proceed inside.

"Come on, kitty." Jake held her leash, but guided her with his hand at her back. Jacob took hold of her left hand, interlacing their fingers. She knew they touched her on purpose, an attempt to lessen the shame of the leash. Their effort warmed her heart and made her smile.

As they followed Kat into the house, she passed numerous dark-wood antiques that radiated with the citric scent of furniture polish. But sex was also in the air.

"Busy night tonight?" Jacob asked.

"The usual crowd, plus a few new faces. Oh, the Masters of Sin arrived about five minutes ago. They're teamed up with Constance tonight."

_Masters of Sin? _

"Damn. Natalie must've not worked out for them."

Kat snorted at Jacob's comment. "It'll take a stronger woman than Natalie to take on those two. They're lot like another pair of Doms I know, always reaching for the stars, and usually falling back to earth in flames."

"Care to name any names?" Jake challenged.

Kat laughed. "I never name names. Not safe in my line of work."

The room proved to be a large ballroom-style space with hardwood floors and a high ceiling. Along one side was a buffet of finger foods and a bar operated by a huge bald fellow in black spandex shorts and metal wrist cuffs. Overhead, mingled with the muted glow of antique chandeliers, there was an array of pulleys and cables, which led to cranks on the outer walls. In the corners of the room stood wooden platforms with a mix of restraints. Couches, ottomans, tables, and chairs were scattered throughout, many of which were occupied by people talking or making out.

Patrons mingled in various stages of undress, which made it somewhat easy to determine who was a Dom and who was a sub. Her masters had spoken the truth about her clothes. Everything she's packed would've made her stick out. Most were dressed scantily in shades of black, red, and sometimes pink. A few wore costumes like French maids or nursing uniforms for a clinic specializing in erotic male fantasies. She hadn't seen this much flesh since she'd mistakenly visited the wrong beach on the Mediterranean coast.

Renesmee couldn't help but stare at a mustachioed, hefty man who had two redheaded women in chains licking his boots while he masturbated himself. He looked up and locked gazes with her. His lips formed a smirk.

Her heart stopped.

"Stay," the man said to his subs, dropping the chains onto the women's backs, but not releasing his dick. When he headed toward her, Renesmee winced and stepped on Jacob's foot.

"Sorry, Master," she said in a panic as, realizing her error, she dropped her gaze to the floor. God, why couldn't she remember to follow directions? Why did she have to get so caught up in looking around that she forgot her masters' warnings?

"Puss, what . . .?" Jacob didn't have time to finish his question as the answer stopped in front of them with his cock directly in her line of sight.

She closed her eyes, her head bowed.

"I see you're still _hanging out_ here, Patrick," Jacob said.

The man's laugh was a raspy sound that had the same effect on Renesmee's spine as nails on a chalkboard. She peeked to see the man's cock still standing proud, his arms now folded across his chest.

"Why should I hide and deny your pet bitch the pleasure of ogling me? I dare not insult you and ignore her invitation."

She could sense Jake and Jacob look at her, their silence ominous. Although there was still noise in the background—the constant flow of chatter, the sensual beat of music from hidden speakers, along with the occasional moan of pleasure—she felt as if she stood within the eye of a hurricane. Any seconds, the fatal winds would blow her away.

"Since we're not inclined to share her at the moment," Jake said, "I'm sure you'll accept her apology for extending the unauthorized invitation."

She breathed a sigh of relief. An apology. She'd gladly say 'I'm sorry', if doing so would make the man and his dick go away.

"A kiss of apology for me, and permission to watch her punishment for doing something unauthorized," the man featured.

_A kiss! _She couldn't possibly kiss that sneering mouth without puking. Then he took hold of his cock once more, and she realized just _where_ he wanted the kiss. Her hands fisted. _Ew, ew, ew, ew._ Her right balled tighter behind her back. The left one's nails bit into Jacob's hand.

"On your knees, kitty," he said.

It took every ounce of strength in her to not look up and glare at Jacob. Then he squeezed her hand and, for some reason totally beyond her understanding, she found the gesture reassuring.

Jake's hand slipped from the small of her back to her shoulder and pressed down until she dropped to her knees. Her stomach churned.

"You'll obey me without deviation, kitten. Understood?" Jacob's voice was hard. Cold.

Afraid she'd upchuck if she opened her mouth, she nodded with eyes closed. Maybe if she didn't look . . .

"Say you are sorry to Master Patrick, and then kiss the top of his right boot."

Her eyes snapped open. Her gaze locked on his boots. She saw the man released his cock and ball his hands into fists at his side. This wasn't what he wanted, but she was elated.

Silently thanking Jacob for his creativity, she said, "I'm sorry, Master Patrick," and quickly bowed to kiss his boot. As her lips connected with the leather, she felt the leash pull taut a half second before two hands smacked her hard on the ass. Jake's tight grip on the leash kept her from sailing forward on her face.

"Ow!" She jackknifed up, her hands rubbing her tape-clad butt.

"That's it?" Patrick asked, obviously disgusted.

"She's our pet, not our slave," Jake said, "so brutality isn't necessary."

Jacob said, "I'm quite certain that's all the discipline she requires. Is that not so, kitty?"

"Yes, Master." She nodded her head for emphasis, her gaze still on Patrick's boots. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you. It won't happen again. I promise."

With their hands under her elbows, they lifted her to her feet. She kept her eyes lowered, but still saw the man turn sharply on his heel and stalk back to his chained slaves.

"I am sorry," she whispered once more.

Jacob's finger lifted her chin, and she looked into his warm eyes. "I know. It's all new and different, a lot to take in all at once. But now you see that we give you rules to obey for a reason. So behave from now on, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

He pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

Weaving through the crowd, Jake held her closer to his side, while Jacob walked behind her, again holding her hand. Their conscious effort to soothe her jitters helped her overcome her fears.

Peeking through lowered lashes, she could see in the center of the room where someone had put a pedestal with a square, padded cushion. Two men were attaching a buxom blonde to that pedestal, which was at the perfect height for the woman to bend over. The padded cushion was large enough to support her, but small enough that her boobs hung over one side and legs over the opposite side. She was totally nude except for thigh-high boots with five-inch heels. The two sinewy men were tall, at least six foot, and wore muscle shirts and ass-hugging black jeans.

Jacob and Jake got front row seats to whatever was going to happen. They sat in two wing-backed chairs and had Renesmee kneel on the floor between them. Jake unhooked her leash, but left it lying in plain view of his lap.

When one of the men spotted Jacob and Jake, he swatted the blonde on her ass before motioning to his partner who was blindfolding the woman. They looked a lot alike, but obviously not twins like her masters. Both came over to shake hands.

"We were wondering when you two would put in an appearance."

"Wouldn't miss it, Jack. Let us introduce our pet, Renesmee Cullen," Jacob said, lending her a hand. "Renesmee, stand and greet the Sinclair brothers, Jackson . . ." He gestured to the one on the left, then swept to the right. " . . . And Jonathon. Master Jack and Jon to you."

"Hello, Master Jack. Master Jon," she said without daring a glance up, although from what she could see of them, they were well built. Very well built.

"Nice to meet you," Jon said as if he was greeting her in a public park or some other neutral location. "Permission, Jacob?"

"Granted."

Taking her chin between thumb and forefinger and lifting her face, Jon said, "I don't recall ever seeing you here before."

"I-I've never been here," she said softly, unsure whether she was supposed to keep talking.

"Turn around, kitty," Jacob said. "Let them have a look at you."

With her head bowed to hide her burning cheeks, she spun in a quick circle.

The Sinclair men chuckled.

Jake popped her on the butt with his end of the leash. "Why don't you try it again? Slower this time."

Rubbing the stinging spot, she made another, much slower, revolution.

"Where'd you find this dove, Jacob?" Jack asked.

"At a park in Madrid. She flew the coop, but couldn't stay away."

"Welcome to Incognito, Renesmee," Jack said. A female moan sounded behind him. The sub they'd left on the pedestal was squirming. "We'll talk more later. Right now, duty calls."

"Back on your knees, kitten," Jacob said. "You may look up and watch the scene."

As she sat back on her heels, she saw the Sinclair brothers circle their sub, each one running a fingertip over her back and sides. Her feet were separated by a bar with cuffs attached over her boots at the ankles. Her wrists were bound in leather straps, which connected to a belt that held her waist on the pedestal's padded cushion.

Renesmee watched as Jack and Jon teased the woman without mercy. Jon massaged her large breasts, but avoided her nipples, while Jack ran his hands over her hips, butt, and thighs without touching between her legs.

"Masters . . ." the woman pleaded.

Jon released her. Jack trailed a fingertip down her spine to the crack in her ass.

"You must ask for what you want, Connie," Jon said.

"Touch me, fuck me. Oh, I can't stand it."

"He said _ask_," Jack said, slapping her hard on the ass before going to a nearby table that held an array of items. He selected a short chain with small rubber-tipped clamps and couple of silver packets, one of which he tossed to Jon as he approached the bound woman.

"We do not take orders from subs, Connie. We give them," Jon said, ripping open the packet. He opened his pants, allowing his aroused dick to spring out of its denim confines. Then he gripped her hair and hauled her head back. "Open your mouth." When the woman did, Jon added, "Ask, Connie. You much ask for what you need."

"I need you cock. I need to feel you inside me, please?" He placed the condom over the woman's lips, and pushed his cock inside. He gave a slight hiss as her lips sealed around him.

When she tried to maintain the suction and keep Jon in her mouth, Jack popped her on the ass. "Release." She did and Jack stepped forward. "That wasn't smart, my selfish little slut. You're to follow our wishes, not seek your own pleasure." He bent down and pulled on her nipple, fondling with them between his thumb and finger, until she let out a cry. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

He took her chain and clamped an end to each nipple, causing the woman to gasp. He tugged on the chain, and the woman moaned.

"Please, Masters. Let me come."

"No. Is that all you want?" Jack stood, opened his packet, and undid his pants.

"No, Masters."

"Maybe we should take our cocks elsewhere, my demanding little slut." He pumped his cock a few times until he hardened, all the while tugging on her chain. "I'm sure there are others willing to serve us."

"No. I'm yours. Please, let me pleasure your big cocks."

"Open wide." Jack positioned the condom and his cock so they just touched her lips. "Remember, Connie, our desire comes first."

Jon had moved around behind her and teased her shaved pussy with light flicks of his fingers. Now he spread her ass cheeks wide, and as Jake pushed into the woman's mouth, Jon entered her wet pussy with full force.

Renesmee couldn't look away from the two men who pummeled their captive from both ends. Their muscles flexed as they synchronized their thrusts for maximum effect. The woman's cries were muffled, incoherent, but her body testified to the desire raging in her.

Despite herself, Renesmee own arousal responded. Her breathing became shallow, her own pussy moist. She clenched her fists, timed to the steady strokes the Masters of Sin made. She'd never witnessed such a spectacle before, had never dreamed it might affect her so strongly. The sight. The sound of slapping flesh. The scent of uninhibited sex.

"Fuck her harder," someone shouted from the crowd. The command echoed in Renesmee's mind as she pictured herself in the woman's place with Jacob and Jake pounding into her. Her body reacted to each thrust and withdrawal, and she neared her own climax just from watching ménage à trios being performed in front of her.

"You can take more, Connie, can't you?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

The woman whimpered and their rhythm increased in tandem. The force of each thrust grew stronger than the last. Jack reached around the woman and grabbed chain. "Come . . . now," he said, as he jerked the clamps off her nipples and slammed deep into her mouth. The woman's scream was still audible despite the cock stretching her lips.

Renesmee bit her lip and stifled her own whimper as her muscles clenched.

Jon and Jack's heads reared back as they held themselves inside the woman, their buttocks clenched, their hands holding tight to her head and hips.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

Jacob was having a hard time not fucking her and, with each passing day, that urge became more difficult to fight. But he had to stick to the plan. Jake and he had determined to wait for her to fully submit, to completely accept them as her masters and not fight them. Another reason for the little display tonight. He hoped she caught the message.

If she would release that last bit of control she insisted on having—stop arguing when she thought they weren't in the right—they'd give her anything she asked for. Everything she needed.

She'd made it clear she wanted them to fuck her and had become increasingly irritable each night they left her bound and alone in that big bed. But until she was ready and fully understood, they would withhold what she most wanted.

With any other sub to have worn their collar, he would've controlled and fucked them however he chose, but things were different with Renesmee, the outcome more vital . . . .

* * *

_**- Review! Review!-**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry, short chapter, I know. But it had to go somewhere. The next chapter is awesome—not awesome, but nice. Chapter eleven is awesome! Guess you'll just have to wait. Lol. Enjoy this chapter and leave reviews. You'll hopefully see how much the masters care about their pet. :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

_If you show me your love, baby, I'll show you mine  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby, I'm perfect for you_

_- Paris Hilton, Stars are blind

* * *

_

Jacob smiled as he watched Renesmee flex and fist her hands. The scene playing out before them had captured her attention, as he'd suspected it would. Her reaction proved better than expected, and he exchanged a quick glance with Jake, who cocked a brow and grinned.

They seldom looked at the trio on the platform. His and Jake's gazes focused on their precious pet, observing and recording her response. It aroused her?

Her knees squeezed together as if she was attempting to hold back something, or hold onto it so it couldn't escape. Her little knuckles were white. Her nails left miniature quarter moons in her palms. When Jon used the woman's mouth to put on his condom, Renesmee's pink tongue licked her lips, and Jacob grinned.

He hadn't been sure how their pet would react to voyeurism, which was why he'd asked Jon and Jack earlier in the week to keep it simple tonight. Of course, he'd thought they'd have Natalie here, another sub who was fairly fresh to the BDSM scene, someone Renesmee could possibly relate to. When he learned they'd teamed with Constance instead, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Connie was what the club regulars called a stray slut. She submitted temporarily to whatever Dom or Doms would take her for any given evening. Usually she required much more pain to reach orgasm, so the nipple clamps proved to be a thing of inspiration. They provided Connie with what she needed, without terrifying Renesmee.

She didn't look scared. She looked ready to come. When Jack yanked the clamps off, Renesmee's chest rose with a sudden intake of breath. Her fingers splayed across her porcelain, shapely thighs, her hips doing a tiny bounce on her heels.

Jacob was having a hard time not fucking her and, with each passing day, that urge became more difficult to fight. But he had to stick to the plan. Jake and he had determined to wait for her to fully submit, to completely accept them as her masters and not fight them. Another reason for the little display tonight. He hoped she caught the message.

If she would release that last bit of control she insisted on having—stop arguing when she thought they weren't in the right—they'd give her anything she asked for. Everything she needed.

She'd made it clear she wanted them to fuck her and had become increasingly irritable each night they left her bound and alone in that big bed. But until she was ready and fully understood, they would withhold what she most wanted.

With any other sub to have worn their collar, he would've controlled and fucked them however he chose, but things were different with Renesmee, the outcome more vital. She wasn't an experienced submissive. She didn't troll the clubs. Although she had natural submissive tendencies, she ran from them, denied them, or avoided them altogether. She was convinced, he suspected, that she'd be able to dabble in it for a while, enjoy a couple of weeks of good fucking, and return to her old life without any repercussions. They had a limited amount of time to convince her otherwise.

Neither he nor Jake wanted a slave. They wanted a pet who gave herself over to them not temporarily, but for all time. Not in part, but wholeheartedly. They wanted more that her body. They wanted her heart.

Kat was right in saying they reached for the stars. They did. They wanted more than casual fling. They wanted a lifetime commitment with someone who trusted them to care for all her needs.

The power and control weren't the lure for them so much as finding a woman who thought of them before herself and believed in them. The ultimate trust. That's what they wanted and why they kept reaching for the stars.

He'd twisted her arm to get her here by throwing out a challenge he knew she couldn't walk away from. She needed to feel strong and independent. He knew that, but what remained uncertain was whether she was strong enough to trust another—to trust them—which more than just her body. Her independence wasn't in question. The choice of a relationship with them or not, to submit or not, was the treasure they longed for, and a decision that was entirely hers. He just hoped she made the right decision, and soon.

Jacob leaned closer to her and whispered, "Spread your knees, puss."

Her wide-eyed gaze turned to him, but her knees moved apart. Since the tape barely covered her ass, he knew her movements opened her pussy to the view of anyone across the room, but he wondered whether she realized that.

He kept his gaze on hers, watching those aqua depths darken as he reached between her legs to confirm his suspicions. His fingers dipped into her moisture and pulled out. Still holding her gaze, he lifted his wet finger to his mouth and tasted her nectar.

She stared at his fingers as he moved it in and out of his mouth a couple times.

"I see our pet enjoyed tonight's entertainment," Jake said with a chuckle. "She has the heart and libido of a natural voyeur."

Jacob removed his fingers and grinned, watching her blush deepen. He loved the little gifts of innocence she unknowingly offered. They made his role as her masters and teacher worth every moment of sacrifice. If they could, he and Jake would gift her with those elusive stars. She'd yet to learn that, but he'd do his damnedest to teach her.

IllI

After Jon and Jack released Constance, the trio joined them at one of the tables set up near the buffet. Jake and Jack went to gather a few plates of food. Renesmee was surprised when Jacob held a chair out for her and handed her the other end of the leash he'd reattached to her collar.

"Wait here," he said, before he and Jon left to get drinks.

Constance sat across from her and didn't seem at all concerned about her nudity. "So, you're the Black brothers' new pet."

"I guess you could say that I am. For now."

Connie grinned. "A free spirit like me, huh?"

"I like my independence, if that's what you mean."

Connie laughed and looked boldly around the room. "That's one way to put it. There really is too much variety in the bondage world to choose just one man, or two for that matter, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know. It's all rather new for me."

"Yes, the collar and leash. Well, at least you picked a great duo to train you. They'll treat you right. Listen and learn everything you can, because when you move on to other masters, girl, you've gotta be careful. Not everyone's on the up-and-up."

"Oh, I don't think . . ." She let her words trail off as the men returned. Renesmee lowered her gaze to the table.

The men took their seats, and the conversation turned to more casual talk of business and old times. Jacob and Jake would occasionally hand her a piece of food or give her a sip of wine, but otherwise, they left her to her thoughts.

Was this all there was? Sex for sex's sake? When the mutual satisfaction ends, so does the relationship? Or was there more? She tried to picture herself like Connie, never settling on one relationship, but going from one to another to another until she grew old and lonely.

Variety was nice for some things, but the way Connie said it, Renesmee decided she didn't really want that kind of sex life. Yes, Jacob had proposed only two weeks. That's what he'd written on the piece of paper he'd given her back at the Rosemont. One shot to answer any questions born from their night in Madrid. To experience submission with the safety net of knowing it was temporary.

After two weeks, if would be over, except for maybe the occasional visits whenever in town, if she could talk them into that. And that was a big _if_.

Wasn't that what she wanted? What she'd asked for?

Yes, at first she did, but now?

What was the value of independence if you had no one to share it with?

"Why the frown, kitten?"

"What?" She blinked and turned to see Jacob watching her.

He smiled. "I'm afraid our reminiscing has bored our pet. You're off in your own little world." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She forced a smile. "I guess I'm just a little tired, Master. I'm sorry."

"Then we'll call it a night." He stared to get up.

"No, please. I don't mean to ruin your evening with friends."

He took the end of her leash. "Nonsense. Our first priority is you. Besides, we'll visit with Jon and Jack again. I've invited them over for a get-together in a few weeks." He turned to the others at the table. "If you'll excuse us."

"See you later," Jon said. "Nice meeting you, Renesmee."

"Thank you. You, too."

On the ride home, Renesmee lay across the back seat, her head in Jacob's lap, while Jake drove. They didn't speak. She pretended to sleep while thoughts rattled around inside her head.

What exactly did she need? Not just climaxes. They'd given her plenty of them over the past few days. That wasn't enough. She wanted to feel—no—she _needed_ to know there was more between her and her masters than just a couple of weeks of enticing foreplay and frenzied orgasms. Did they care about her? Not just her body, but _her_?

Jacob's hand slowly stroked her hair.

They seemed to care. Taking her home the moment she mentioned being tired was just one example of many she could think of where they gave up something on her behalf. They weren't even sleeping with her. Why?

They were holding something back. She was certain of it. Now she wanted to know why. Was there something wrong with her?

After they pulled into the driveway, they assisted her out and escorted her to the bedroom. Once inside, they removed her leash, and then Jacob gave her a mischievous grin, grabbed one end of the tape and nudged her. With a laugh, she twirled away from him until her red top fell like a ribbon to the floor. Jake grabbed the end at her waist and spun her back across the room toward Jacob.

She stepped out of her stilettos with a grateful sigh and reached to pull out the jewel, but Jacob stopped her.

"No. Leave it for now." He knelt before her and pressed a kiss above and below her navel. Renesmee's eyes drifted shut.

Jake pulled back the covers on the bed. "Hop in, sleepyhead."

She crawled to the middle of the huge mattress and lay down on her back. The men began to cuff her wrists above her head.

"Masters?"

They paused.

"Will you hold me tonight, please? Instead of the cuffs?"

The silence was deafening as they peered at her for a long moment. Then with a glance at each other, they stripped naked and climbed into the bed on either side of her. Lying on their sides facing her, they each draped a leg over one of hers and placed palms across her midsection, Jacob's closer to her hip, Jake's along the bottom curve of one breast. Her arms remained above her head until the men used her shoulders for their pillows.

Hugging them close, she waited for them to go further, to try for more. Wasn't there a saying that if you gave a man an inch, he'd try to take a mile? So why weren't they pushing the envelope? They had to know by now she wouldn't turn them down.

"Good night, kitten," Jacob murmured.

Both men closed their eyes. Their hands didn't move. They didn't try to kiss her, fondle her, or fuck her.

Damn it, they confused the hell out of her. And double damn it, she needed something more. Silent tears rolled her eyes in the darkness.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

Jacob and Jake sat down in their usual chairs, picked up their napkins and spread them open on their thighs. That was new; they didn't usually do that. They usually had her mouth around one of their cocks while they ate.

"Um . . . Masters?" She spoke softly, afraid to voice her questions, but unable to keep from asking. Afraid to keep guessing.

"You may speak," Jacob said, then lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

"Why?" was all that came out.

Jake took a bite of sausage, obviously deferring to Jacob to explain . . . whatever.

"Why what, puss? Why are you seated at the table and not on the floor? Why are you eating from your own plate and not ours?"

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Author's Note:**_ Howdy! I'll just let you guys read. See you after two days!—you know what I mean. And thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. I love each and every one of you so much. :) I know this is a short chapter but the next one will make it up. I promise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

_Today was a fairytale, you've got a smile, takes me to another planet  
Every move you make, everything you say is right, today was a fairytale_

_- Taylor Swift, Today was a fairytale

* * *

_

The next day, Renesmee awakened in bed alone and a bit achy, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. She'd never been a morning person. Still, she did have renewed confidence. Today was a new day, and she had plans for how to make it better.

She wanted the brothers to hold nothing back, give her their all, and make love to her. So she'd decided that if the men continued to hold out on her, she'd just work harder to seduce them. Even if it meant bending to their way of thinking. She was there to look out for their pleasures, not her own. That's what they'd told her from the beginning.

She could do this. She _would_ do this. She loved it when they got all worked up when she gave them oral sex. She'd just . . . do it more. Without having to be told.

With a grin, she headed for the bathroom and her morning shower. She'd start by not making one of them fetch her, as they always did. She would go down in nothing but her birthday suit to the pool area where they always ate breakfast. She wouldn't grumble. She'd even kneel on that damn pillow and eat their leftovers without so much as scowl.

But she stopped in her tracks when she got down to the pool terrace and saw the table. Three chairs. Three plates of food. Three glasses of orange juice and three cups of coffee.

She glanced around, looking for a bush big enough to duck behind. Damn it, why'd they pick today to have a guest over?

"Ahh, good morning, puss." Jacob stepped onto the terrace fully dressed in causal jeans and black polo shirt.

_Damn, damn, damn._ Where were his swimming trunks? He always wore swim trunks in the morning! She glanced at the pool, but realized the clear blue water wouldn't shield her nudity from the yet unseen third person. There was a fichus on the corner of the patio, but it wouldn't cover much. She suddenly felt like Eve after eating the forbidden fruit.

Jake came out right behind Jacob and gave her a lazy grin. "G'morning, baby." He walked up to her, cupped her cheek in his palm and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Damn her body for reacting to his touch even when she was terrified of who else would be showing up. She gripped his biceps and returned the kiss, even as her gaze stayed firmly on the patio doors.

"Mmm," Jake murmured as he pulled away. "A very good morning. Sleep well?" His fingers traced along her jaw, down her neck.

Her heartbeat sped, and her body tingled, but she couldn't help that. Never could help it when one or both of these beautiful men touched her. She pulled her gaze from the doors and glanced at Jake's denim jeans and T-shirt. He was dressed, too.

"Kitten?" Jacob said as he moved up next to her. "What's wrong? You look a little skittish this morning."

She shook her head and then nodded. "Who's here?" she asked in a whisper, her gaze darting back to the open doors, still expecting to see someone come out.

Jacob grinned. "Just us." Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Her worry vanished under his tender assault. She moaned and leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her. Yes. This is what she wanted. This and so much more. She could feel the heat of his body, the hard ridge of his erection against her belly.

Just us, he'd said. So they were alone. And this was the perfect time to set her plan into motion. She pulled back and grinned at Jacob. "Good morning, my master."

He cocked a thick eyebrow at her, an amused smile playing on his orgiastic lips. "Yes. It definitely is."

She pulled back a bit farther and was about to go down on her knees to give Jacob his morning blowjob, when Jake gently caught her arm. _Okay, Jake first._ She grinned.

"Have a seat, _mi_ _travieso_ pussycat," Jake said, then led her to the third chair at the table.

Her smile slipped. What was going on? Why didn't they want . . . She swallowed hard and lowered herself to the chair. Her hunger vanished, and a cold fear settled in her bones. They didn't want her anymore.

No, that couldn't be right. Hadn't Jacob's body just proven that not to be the case? So why was she all of a sudden allowed to sit at the table? Why wasn't she on her knees between them as she had been for the past five days? Why didn't they want their morning pleasures?

Jacob and Jake sat down in their usual chairs, picked up their napkins and spread them open on their thighs. That was new; they didn't usually do that. They usually had her mouth around one of their cocks while they ate.

"Um . . . Masters?" She spoke softly, afraid to voice her questions, but unable to keep from asking. Afraid to keep guessing.

"You may speak," Jacob said, then lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

"Why?" was all that came out.

Jake took a bite of sausage, obviously deferring to Jacob to explain . . . whatever.

"Why what, puss? Why are you seated at the table and not on the floor? Why are you eating from your own plate and not ours?"

She nodded.

He smiled, then reached over and touched her cheek. So similar to the way Jake had. Her eyes drifted closed, and she sighed. She wondered how she would ever live without their touch once she left.

"We told you that this relationship is based on trust. Last night you showed that you are beginning to trust us by obeying us at the club, and then even more so when you asked us to hold you."

She opened her eyes when his hand moved away. _Trust_. How could she not trust these men when they'd lain in bed with her all night and hadn't tried to take advantage? Even though she'd been more than willing. They'd simply given her what she'd requested, and that had been to be held.

Her heart pinched, and she felt close to tears.

"Your training is coming along nicely, kitten," Jake said as he set his fork down and reached for her limp hand that lay on her lap, lacing his fingers through hers. "We know how hard this is on you, and that giving up control to us takes so much courage on your part. We cherish the fact that you are learning and trying to please us."

"Therefore," Jacob said, "since you are bending to our will, we are prepared to make concessions as well." He smiled, picked up her other hand, brought it to his lips, and tenderly kissed her palm. "As long as you behave, you will no longer be required to eat from our plates while seated on the floor." He winked. "At least, not most of the time."

She stared at them in turn, happy that she'd been given a reprieve, and ecstatic that the plan she'd decided to set in motion was already rolling, without her even having known. "Thank you, Masters. That means a lot to me."

Jacob kissed her fingertips, and Jake leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Eat, kitten," Jacob said. "We've a long day ahead of us."

IllI

She hadn't known what to expect, but a day of shopping certainly had not been it. How many men would actually take a woman shopping? She grinned as the three of them meandered through the upscale department stores.

She doubted she'd ever felt sexier that she did at that moment. The dress Jacob and Jake had provided for her was classy, fire engine red, and had a sleeveless top and slightly flared skirt. She wore the laced stilettos from the evening before, and a naughty black thong rubbed in all the right places.

Besides the clothes, she had the two most gorgeous men with her. Jacob held her right hand, while Jake kept a proprietary hand on her lower back, giving a light, playful tug every now and then to dangling ends of the black silk ribbon they'd used to replace her collar.

She sighed with happiness. It just didn't get any better than this. With her demanding job, she didn't have much time to window shop. And never in her life had she gone shopping with a man, let along two of them.

_My men. _

Her heart stuttered and her feet stopped moving. Her men, but for how long? Until the end of next week? Until their allotted time ended, and she got on a plane and went back to California? And then she'd only see them every now and again when they were in town on business.

_No!_

"What is it, kitten?" Jacob said as he turned to face her.

"Uh . . ." She glanced around, looking for some kind of escape. She had to think about this. To figure out what she was doing. How in the hell was she going to say goodbye to these two amazing men when the time came?

She'd meant to keep her heart out of this, to have a holiday of hot, sweaty sex. But that hadn't happened. No, they weren't even having sex. Well, she was having foreplay, getting orgasms on regular basis, and so were they, but not like she'd expected.

Nothing was as she'd expected. Especially the fact that she was almost able to give up her hard-won control and let these two men take over her life. And she liked it. A lot. At least for now.

Her gaze landed on the jewelry counter a few feet away, and she headed toward it. She couldn't meet Jacob's piercing, all-too-knowing gaze. So she focused on the sparkling bronze topaz jewelry in the lighted glass case.

What hurt the most, she supposed, was knowing that no other man would ever satisfy her after she'd been with the Black brothers. The long sought-after dreams of romance to last lifetime were gone.

"Do you like those earrings?" Jake asked as he slid his big, warm hand up her back and pointed at a particularly pretty pair of earrings in the case. "They match your beautiful eyes."

Jacob moved up close on her other side and slipped his arm around her waist. "They do," he said. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against her ear, his warm breath sending tingles racing down her arms. "The color of your eyes haunted my dreams for two years, _mi gatita_."

She shivered at his whispered words, his sexy accent rolling through her.

Oh, yes, she was in trouble with these two. She was ready to make love to them right here and now. Their voices, their touch, their spicy scents spun through her, making her entire body vibrate with longing and need.

"May I help you with anything today?"

Renesmee's eyes shot open—she hadn't even been aware they'd closed—and stared at the plump, well-groomed saleswoman across the counter.

"Yes. We'd like to see that pair, there." Jacob pointed to the earrings they'd been discussing.

"Very nice choice," the woman said as she unlocked the case. She lifted one earring from the velvet box and handed it to Jacob, who lifted it to Renesmee's ear.

"What do you think, _mi hermano_?"

Three heart-shaped, umber stones dangled from the fine, gold chain, gently brushing against her skin.

"_Corazón_," Jake said softly, his dark gaze on her eyes, not the earring Jacob held up.

She glanced at Jacob in time to see him nod. "We'll take them," he said to the saleswoman.

The woman's grin was huge. "Very, very nice choice."

"Wait." Renesmee caught Jacob's arm as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "I'm sure those are way too expensive." From the saleswoman's smile, she was obviously going to land herself one heck of a commission.

"Nothing is too expensive for _nuestra gatita_." He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Besides," he said as he handed over his credit card, "we enjoy pampering you."

Pampering her. Who in her life had ever pampered her? Who had she ever allowed to pamper her? The answers were simple. No one.

She smiled. "Thank you, Masters," she whispered so the saleslady wouldn't hear.

Jake squeezed her shoulder and grinned, that sexy dimple showing. "You please us," he murmured in her ear, "more than you will ever know."

Pleasure skittered through her at his words. She wanted nothing more than to please them. And starting right now, until her time ended with them, she'd prove it.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

Jake turned on him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what you should've done earlier today."

"Don't give me that. I never agreed to act like an ass. It was never our plan to hurt her."

"She's fine—"

"Fine?" Jake leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. "You call bringing her to tears _fine_?"

"Some lessons are harder than others to learn." Jacob found it more and more difficult to keep his voice low and calm. Harder to meet his brother's accusing glare.

"She wasn't under the table to learn a lesson, Jacob."

Renesmee wasn't the only one to have learned one either, he thought bitterly, but instead said, "She's still playing a game. Give us what she thinks we want to get what she's after . . . sex. This isn't a damn game."

* * *

**_-Please, review!-_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, my lovely ladies! Here is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, but I love it—I guess one of the reasons is that it has Jake's point of view. I love Jake. Hope you enjoy and hope you review or I'll be really pissed off if you don't. ^ .. ^ Ah, thank you guys so much for the reviews again. They make me happy. Sorry . . . read on.

Oh, and sorry, I couldn't reply to the reivews. I'm kind of tired, I just got back from the gym.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of this, like, seriously. It would be wonderful if I owned one of Black brothers, though.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_When you walk by every night_  
_Talking sweet and looking fine_  
_I get kind of hectic inside_  
_Baby, I'm so into you_  
_Darling, if you only knew_

_- Mariah Carey, Fantasy_

* * *

"I'm going to try these on," Jake said, grabbing a couple pairs of slacks off a rack and heading for the unisex dressing room. He had to get away from Renesmee, if only for a few minutes. She was driving him insane.

He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall, desperately attempting to gather his wits about him. And calm the erection he'd been sporting for the last hour.

Damn his brother for making him agree to the 'plan' this morning. They were to put all sex on hold for now. No blowjobs, no masturbation, no fondling. Nothing more than the occasional hug, kiss, or whispered words of endearment. They had to show Renesmee that they wanted her for more that instant physical gratification. He definitely wanted her for more than sex; he wanted her for all time. And yes, he agrees with Jacob that she had to realize her stay here was more than just two-week tryst. But, damn, she challenged his resolve. And today she was in particular fine form.

Seeing her clothed while knowing exactly what supple beauty lay hidden beneath was making him crazy. Ever since they purchased the earring for her, something had changed. Instead of being passive about their company, she'd begun returning the caresses and sweet kisses they'd been bestowing on her. And now . . . Having her soft warmth so close all day, her smile and laughter, her gentle touches—he was going to combust soon.

He pushed away from the wall, popped his jeans' buttons open, and shoved them down his legs, then landed almost on his face when he forgot to remove his shoes.

_Mierda_. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his jeans, and reached for a pair of the slacks he'd brought in with him.

Jacob's steadfast control was something he'd never understand. His brother didn't seem to be having any problem resisting her, while he on the other hand had a raging hard-on. Hell, he was barely able to walk straight.

He bent over to pull on the slacks, and the dressing room door opened. His mouth dropped open in surprise, but the words "get out" lodged in his throat. Renesmee slipped in and shut the door behind her.

She was so beautiful, so sexy . . . yes, so alluringly pure. Just looking at her made him realize why his brother had spent two years searching for her . . . why she engendered such heart-felt emotion.

"Hello, Master," she whispered. With a mischievous, excited sparkle to her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and melded her mouth to his.

He dropped the pants and hugged her close. She smelled of flowers and felt like every carnal sin he'd ever imagined. He let her sweet mouth entice him for a few seconds until he couldn't stand it anymore, and then he gained control of the kiss.

Her low, sexy moan had his cock straining against his briefs. Her fingers in his hair nearly pushed him over the edge. He turned and pressed her back against the mirror as he thrust his cock against her belly.

"Yes, Master. Let me pleasure you," she whispered when his mouth left hers to trail along her jaw, her long, sleek throat, to the upper curve of her lush breasts. The time since he'd had her last seemed like years. Centuries.

His hand slipped down to her thigh, caught the hem of her dress, and lifted it. He cupped her bare ass, the lace of the miniscule thong she wore tantalizing his fingertips. She was damp. Ready.

She wound one leg around his hip and pressed her heated pussy against his straining cock. He bit back a groan, only vaguely remembering they were in a public place.

And his brother was out there, expecting him to thick to the . . . _plan_.

"Fuck," he said in a fierce whisper as he pinned her shoulders to the mirror and stepped back, keeping her at arm's length.

"Master?" Her bright, gorgeous eyes were full of passion, need, and uncertainly.

He sucked in deep breaths, straining for control. _"No more sex until she's ready to fully submit and ask for what she needs – until she has the trust and courage to make the request."_

_Ask now, damn it_, he wanted to shout.

A sly smile crept over Renesmee's face. "Master Jake," she practically purred. She reached up and pulled the low-cut top of her dress down. Her fully, amazing breasts popped free, her nipples as hard as diamonds. He groaned and let go of her shoulders, afraid he couldn't maintain the control he needed to resist her if he continued to touch her. He wanted her so much. Needed her. _Only her. _

He knew without a doubt that no woman would ever completely satisfy him again. And it was going to kill him to let her make up her mind about staying with them or not. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg her to never leave. But that would kind of defeat the whole Dom thing that had been such a big part of his life since college. He couldn't let Renesmee see his weakness, not where she was concerned.

He gaze lowered like a slow caress down his body, and his painful erection responded.

"Please, Master. Let me soothe your need," she murmured as she dropped to her knees and grabbed the waistband of his briefs.

"Renesmee." His voice was hoarse. _Stop_. But the word remained buried. If he told her to stop, she had to stop. She had to obey. God help him, he didn't want her to stop. Not ever.

Her hot, silky mouth closed over the tip of his cock. With a groan, he collapsed onto the bench.

"Shh," she said, then giggled. Her laugher curled around his heart, melting him, even as the suction of her mouth made his abdominal muscles tighten and his erection almost unbearable.

He threaded his fingers through her long, silky hair, but let her control her own movements. Let her give him the pleasure she said she wanted to provide. He watched her breasts jiggle with her movements, relished the feel of their smooth firmness against his inner thighs.

"Ah, yes, baby," he said, keeping his voice low, even though he wanted to shout at the intense sensation. "Harder."

She wrapped one fist around the base of his cock, while the other cupped his balls, rolling them, teasing them. She sucked him deep into her mouth, her teeth lightly scraping his flesh.

When she hummed, he felt the vibrations, and there was no holding back. He thrust his hips forward, threw his head back against the wall, and held in the fierce growl clawing at his throat as he came long and hard.

_Mierda. _

He tried to catch his breath.

_Shit_, he thought once more. Jacob was going to kill him.

Renesmee's sweet little tongue lapped at his softening dick, cleaning him like the little kitten they called her. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing the mess he'd caused. Then he touched her flawless cheek.

She sat back on her heels and smiled up at him. "Anything else you'd like, Master?"

_You. Forever. _

"Come here, puss." He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She tucked her head against his shoulder and sighed softly, her breath warm against his throat.

He kissed her forehead and breathed in her sweet scent. He adjusted her dress, covering her breasts. Her small hand settled lightly over his heart.

No way in hell was he letting her leave at the end of two weeks. No matter what deal Jacob had made.

IllI

Jake held her snuggled on his lap for a long time, the tender caresses of his warm hand a soothing presence. He hadn't turned her away, had instead enjoyed her spontaneous gift, which pleased her even though she hadn't convinced him to go any further, sexually speaking.

At least one of them was softening toward her; if only she could conquer the other one as easily. She placed a light kiss to the side of Jake's neck and heard him sigh. Gently he lifted her from his lap, restored his clothing without a word and, taking her hand, led her back out among the racks of merchandise.

Jacob was waiting, a not-too-pleased look on his handsome face. Still, when Jake gave her to him, he tucked her hand against his arm, his thumb making a faint sweep across the back of her knuckles.

Once outside, heading for their vehicle, he spoke in his causal way. "Did you enjoy your time in the dressing room, my mischievous puss?"

His endearment made her smile. Maybe she'd misread his expression in the store? She licked her lips. "Mmm-hmm."

"You like the thrill that accompanies risk – exposure."

She'd never thought of it that way, but now that he'd mentioned it, she had to agree. "How is it that you seem to know me so well?"

He draped an arm around her shoulders as they stopped next to their vehicle. "I'm your master. To provide for you is my pleasure, my duty, my privilege. I can't very well do that without knowing you."

"But how —?"

His finger over her lips stopped her. "After finding you again, I did my research. I read about you in trade magazines, your employer's Web site . . . the society papers."

She scoffed at that, and he laughed.

"But mostly I watch you. For instant, you get the tiniest of lines right here . . ." He touched her face between the eyebrows. " . . . whenever you're puzzled or skeptical." He grinned. "Like now. It's really quite adorable. And your ears turn the cutest pink when you're embarrassed." With his finger he traced along the curve of one ear, and her tummy flipped. "And your eyes? They're brilliant like sun shining over a sea of robust chestnut when you're happy, and as rich in color as darkest chocolate when you're aroused . . . Like now."

Staring into his fathomless brown eyes, she wholeheartedly agreed. She was aroused, so much so that she wanted to yank him to the ground right there and kiss him all over, but she didn't. There were some things even she wasn't brave enough to attempt.

IllI

Jacob followed the maitre d'hotel to the back of the restaurant where a quaint nook offered a hint of seclusion in the form of a comfortable, round booth. He paused to allow Renesmee enter before slipping into the booth beside her. Jake slid in on her other side.

"Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you," Jacob said, not bothering to look at the elaborate menu placed before him. As a regular customer, he knew what entrees they offered, and so he chose to use the time to consider his options concerning Renesmee.

He was still perturbed at his brother's weakness, even if he understood that refusing Renesmee anything took a Herculean effort . . . and a united front. Together they stood a chance; one-on-one, both were goners.

Besides, the fault wasn't entirely Jake's to bear. He'd let her excuse herself, thinking she meant to use the ladies' room, which was located next to the dressing rooms. As much as her body language had hinted at mischief-making all day, he should've known she was up to something. He should've recognized the signs.

He watched her tongue peek out to lick her upper lip as she read the menu, and wondered whether he'd ever hear the words he longed for cross those delicate lips. The candlelight caused the gemstone hearts that dangled from her earlobes to flash with an intense brilliance—an umber fire that befitted the woman wearing them.

A part of him was impressed by her creativity in turning the tables on them today. They'd pulled back further, and she'd surprised them by responding with her own unique ingenuity.

Of course, he'd also seen concern etched across her features whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Something was bothering her, and he suspected it had a lot to do with why they hadn't consummated their relationship in a manner she'd assumed would occur the moment she boarded the plane.

It would happen. Of that, he had no doubt. But it would take place on his schedule, not hers. And then only when he saw she was truly ready to take that next step for the correct reasons.

He'd bedded her in Spain because she'd needed him at the time, but the experience had been enlightening for him. Her fresh, almost innocent responses to his dominating guidance enslaved him to her almost from the first kiss.

When she'd vanished in Madrid, he'd become damn near obsessed with finding her. Had all but given up hope of ever laying eyes on her again, only to have her reappear in his life with a cheap offer of sex-on-call. Had their first night together meant nothing more than a brief, albeit physically satisfying, affair?

"Ready to order?" the waiter asked without pen or notepad in hand.

Jacob did the honors and, after ordering, steered the conversation to mundane topics. They shared with Renesmee humorous memories of their childhood on the Spanish coast, edited recollections of their college days as exchange students to the United States, and how they used their dual citizenship to finally settle in America.

Halfway through the meal, she began to open up about her family. She was her parents' only child. Her father passed away shortly after she'd graduated from college; her mother had remarried and still lived on the West Coast.

"I used to dress up in costumes while my mother worked and pretend I was a princess in a swashbuckling film." Her laughter and blush made Jacob smile. "Or a Hollywood starlet will all of the photographers vying for my photo and autograph."

Jake took a sip of his chardonnay before commenting. "I'm surprised you didn't study acting."

She shook her head, making the earring sway in a dazzling arc. "I don't need the spotlight. I've enough trouble keeping up appearances while working behind the scenes . . ." Her voice trailed off, and her gaze dropped to what was left of her meal. With her fork, she pushed a green bean around her plate. A second later, her smile was back as bright as ever, but a haunted sadness glistened in her eyes. "Enough about me. I'd like to hear more —"

Her hand bumped the handle of the spoon next to her plate, and it fell under the table before she could catch it. "Oops."

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said. "The waiter can bring you another."

She lifted a portion of the table cloth, glanced up, looked around, and then her gaze settled on him. That devilish gleam in her sparkling eyes spelled trouble.

"Renesmee . . ." he warned.

She flashed him a grin and slid beneath the table. Jacob met his brother's amused gaze.

"I think our little puss wants to play," Jake said, the humor evident in his voice.

When Jacob felt her first touch, he frowned, then clenched his jaw and spread his fingers palms down on the table. One small hand slid beneath a pant leg to caress his calf. His body reacted despite his mind's commands to the contrary.

The sound of his zipper—although muffled—sounded like machinegun fire to his ears. His brother—the traitor—leaned back in his side of the booth and sipped his drink. Jacob's hands fisted, but then another fist took control of his body with a firm . . . _heavenly_ . . . grip.

_Fuck!_

Her mouth was warm, and her tongue was doing the most amazing dance against his hard cock. "Re —" He started to say her name, order her to stop, but she cut him off with mind-blowing suction and an intoxicating caress of his sac. With his hands still braced on the table, he slid his hips forward to the edge of the seat. He closed his eyes, struggling to stop the downward spiral of his blood, which plummeted straight from his brain to his cock.

Damn it. He needed to put her actions to a halt, but . . . His cock throbbed in a rhythm that matched the tug and temptation of her talented mouth.

"Ready for dessert, gentlemen?" the waiter asked, giving the vacancy between him and his brother no more than a mild glance.

Jake looked to Jacob as if he should answer. He scowled back, making his brother chuckle. His hands ached from the tight fist he maintained in a futile attempt to regain control.

She silently increased the pace of her hands and mouth, and he held his breath.

"No, thank you," Jake finally said. "The check will do."

The waiter smiled, pulled out their bill, and placed it on the table. Gathering some of their plates, he said, "I'll take care of that whenever you're ready."

Jacob's wallet was in his back pocket. No way in hell was he ready to get it right now. He remained frozen in place while a hurricane of erotic torment continued beneath the table. She was so damn good; he was so fucking close . . .

As soon as the waiter moved away, Jacob shoved both hands beneath the tablecloth and bracketed Renesmee's head.

A soft giggle, more felt than heard, made him groan. Jake coughed and reached for his water glass, his gaze never straying.

Jacob's fingers tightened in her hair as he slowed her movements to a steady, more manageable pattern. He's nearly lost all rational thought as waves of pleasure pounded through him. Pulsing. Demanding. Controlling . . .

_Control_. He'd sacrificed that for this exciting, spontaneous moment of extreme pleasure. She'd stripped it from him and laid bare his need for her, or his body's need for her. But what about his heart? What about its needs?

His fingers fisted in her hair and pulled her away from him. Her whimper of protest accompanied her hands as they attempted to finish what her mouth had so effectively started.

He used one hand to thwart her progress and words to end her playtime. "Get up from there, Renesmee. Now. I'm not in the mood for any more of this."

She pulled away from his hands and, after a few tense moments, resurfaced, not between him and Jake, but rather next to his brother on the opposite side of the table. Her hair was mussed, her dress slightly rumpled, and her eyes moist. She turned those chocolate pools towards him briefly, lowered her gaze, and slid from the table with a muttered, "Excuse me."

"Renesmee —" Jake began.

"Let her go."

Jake turned on him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what you should've done earlier today."

"Don't give me that. I never agreed to act like an ass. It was never our plan to hurt her."

"She's fine —"

"Fine?" Jake leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. "You call bringing her to tears _fine_?"

"Some lessons are harder than others to learn." Jacob found it more and more difficult to keep his voice low and calm. Harder to meet his brother's accusing glare.

"She wasn't under the table to learn a lesson, Jacob."

Renesmee wasn't the only one to have learned one either, he thought bitterly, but instead said, "She's still playing a game. Give us what she thinks we want to get what she's after . . . sex. This isn't a damn game."

"I know that, but have you considered that maybe _she_ doesn't? Maybe starting this relationship off with sex gave her the impression that that's what we want from her."

He'd lifted his coffee cup for a drink in an effort to calm down, but at Jake's words, he slammed the mug on the table. "Which is why I said we needed to back off, but what do you do? You cave the moment you have her alone."

"She wasn't playing a game, Jacob. She saw my need and answered it. She enjoys pleasing us. I accept that in her, so I accepted her and what she offered, which is more that I can say for you."

"You accepted her for the sexual gratification she could provide you. I _love_ her, damn it . . . So, I want more. I want her heart. All or nothing, and if that means holding out to get her attention . . . If that means bruising an ego, then so be it."

Jake slid from the booth and stood. "Be careful, _mi hermano_. Hold out too long, and you might be left holding nothing."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

As he withdrew his hand from her, his fingertips lightly grazed over her right nipple, which caused her to suck in a breath in surprise and instant need.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her as if in question, but she didn't know what that question might be. Did he expect her body _not _to respond to his touch? A touch she hadn't felt in _days_?

When he grazed the back of his fingers over her nipple and then skimmed them down her belly, her entire body tensed, and she pressed her thighs together. His gaze was deep and piercing as he watched her face, as if gauging her reaction to his touch. When those fingers trailed over her and down her thigh, a tiny whimper escaped her. Pleasure coursed through her body at his feather‐light touch, even as mortification swamped her because Angela, a perfect stranger and a _woman_, was standing not two feet away watching.

"All you must do, my sweet kitten, is tell us what you desire. If it is in our power to give to you, it will be yours."

_Please! _She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _No way. No way. No way. _She couldn't possibly say the words, even though she wanted it—_him_—more than anything. Not with this woman standing here. She wasn't thatmuch of a deviant nympho.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys! Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Ooh, I totally adore the next chapter, and the one after that. Personally, they are my favorites. I can't wait to share it with you guys to know what you think. Anyhow, I'll be anticipating reviews, so I'll see you guys soon. Just a reminder: if you haven't already checked out the banners, visit my profile page and check 'em out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

_I must have rehearsed my lines a thousand times  
Until I had them memorized, but when I get up the nerve  
To tell you, the words just never seem to come out right  
If you only knew how much I do love you  
If you only knew how much I do need you_

_- Patti LaBelle, If you only knew

* * *

_

Renesmee reclined on the plush suede sofa in the library of the Black mansion, reading a leather-bound classic from one of the shelves that lined the wall. She sat naked, as the rules demanded of her, save her collar. She'd become accustomed to her nudity and, knowing it pleased Jacob and Jake, she no longer found a reason to complain. But she wasn't sure if anything else was pleasing them lately.

Over the past few days since their shopping expedition, things had been . . . different. Strange. There was a slight crackle of tension between the brothers, and she knew she was the cause. Knew it had something to do with the mortifying situation at the restaurant.

Jacob refused to even broach the subject when she tried to talk to him about it. He simply said that she still had a lot to learn. But he wouldn't explain what that might be, and for the life of her, no matter how hard she racked her brain, she just couldn't figure it out.

So, she hadn't volunteered any sexual favors since crawling from beneath that table, and they hadn't demanded any. But nor did they offer any. She was beginning to wonder why, exactly, she was here. Even the morning fellatio that had been expected for the first week wasn't demanded. Other than the lack of clothing, she was treated like an equal member of the household. She ate at the table with them, watched television in the evening, sat with one or the other in the library reading, while they worked at the computer . . . .

She laid the book aside and rested her head against the sensually soft suede.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand any of it. Figuring Jake might be better to get answers from than Jacob, yesterday afternoon she'd tried getting him to talk while Jacob had to leave the house on business for a few hours.

He'd sat with her, even held her on his lap, and ran his big, soothing hands down her back. Kissed her so sweetly she'd almost burst into tears. But when she tried discussing what was going on, why Jacob was giving her the cold shoulder, Jake only shook his head. When she'd looked into his eyes, she'd seen lust there. Those rich chocolate eyes had crackled with it. And the hard bulge against her hip couldn't be mistaken for anything but hell of a hard-on. When she'd touched his face and tried to kiss him, he'd turned his head and kissed her cheek, whispering, "What's your heart's desire, kitten . . . for lunch? I'm starved." Then he'd set her on her feet and led her to the kitchen.

That's the last time she bothered to attempt talking to either of them. A small part of her feared that they thought they'd made a mistake with her. Kat's comment about them shooting for the stars kept coming back to her at odd times. Had they maybe thought she was their star only to discover she wasn't? Because she'd been so obstinate those first few days? She'd tried to change, had done what she thought they wanted . . .

She curled up on her side and let out a slow breath.

And then Jacob had rejected her efforts.

But even more confounding was what happened each night. They joined her in bed, one on each side, stark naked, just like the first night she'd asked to be held. Even though Jacob barely touched her during the day, giving her only a cursory good morning kiss and a pat of what felt like affection here and there throughout the day, he pulled her into his arms each night, held her in a tight embrace as if . . . As if he never wanted to let her go.

Her eyelids slowly slid closed. The sun streaming in the floor-to-ceiling window warmed her and made her feel lazy. One thing she could get used to, she thought as she yawned, was the relaxation she felt here. The lack of responsibility to the outside world. Even if the pleasures didn't include sex, there was definite pleasure to be found in the slow ticking of the clock, the leisurely strolls through the high-walled garden.

When she first arrived, her phone calls to work had been nearly two hours long each day. Today she was only on for fifteen minutes, just enough to check her messages. Too bad she only had a few days left before returning to the world she knew and understood. Next year she'd definitely take a vacation.

They'd given her free reign of the house today, while they went on what they called a business errand. Her only instruction was that she stay nude, except for the collar, and remain indoors while they were gone, a command she found easy to follow. She should have couple hours to catch a snooze . . .

Familiar voices made her jerk upright. As their footsteps neared the room, she smiled, but that quickly vanished when she saw a fully clothed stranger walk in with her masters. She shrieked and leapt behind the sofa, ducking her body out of view of the woman wearing hospital scrubs.

"She's quick," the woman observed with an amused smile.

"You can set up on the back patio. Jake will show you where. We'll be out in a moment."

As Jake showed the woman out, Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that the way you are to greet us whenever we enter a room?"

"N-no, Master." She cast a wary glance at the door and moved around the chair to kneel in front of him.

Though she was treated as an equal member of the household _most of the time_, she amended her earlier thoughts, there were still things they demanded. Whenever one of them had been gone from the house, when they returned she was to assume her submissive position until they released her.

She still didn't get it, not really. But she kind of liked it in a weird way. For an executives who demanded respect of each and every one of her employees, she understood they guys' need for authority. And she liked giving it to them.

"That's better." His hand rested on her head in an affectionate manner, as if she really were a beloved _pet_ here to greet him at the door. "Remember, puss, the rules apply no matter who is present. I'll forgive you this time, because we caught you unaware and this is your first offense, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Master." She hadn't been punished since that first morning, but a tingle went through her when she remembered what happened after the punishment. That incredible multiple orgasms. The way both men had treated her so tenderly after. She wanted that once again. All of it.

Hmm, she thought. If she misbehaved, maybe . . .

"Come. We have a surprise for you."

He tucked a finger through the D-ring on her collar as she rose to her feet, then led her through the house. The closer they got to the patio, the more hesitant she became.

Their backyard was several acres surrounded by high wall and thick foliage, which ensured privacy. She hadn't felt nervous on past excursions to the pool, but knowing a visitor awaited them made her insides swirl.

Apparently sensing her turmoil, Jacob released her collar and took her hand, lifting it to his mouth for a kiss before opening the French doors.

She scanned the patio area and quickly found the woman and Jake near a rectangular table covered in white sheets. Renesmee dropped her gaze. It was just easier that way.

Jake said, "Almost set. I'll go get the rest of your supplies, but first . . . Angela Patterson, this is Renesmee Cullen, out pet. Renesmee, greet out guest."

"Hello, Angela," she said, squeezing Jacob's hand like a lifeline.

"A pleasure to meet you, and please call me Angie."

Renesmee glanced up to see the welcoming smile on the woman's face. No censure. No curiosity. It was as if she'd expected to see her buck-naked.

"Jake," Angela said, stopping him as he headed toward the door. "If you could heat up some towels for me, please? You can bring them out here in the silver warmer I left in the car. Thanks."

He saluted with a grin and left, making Renesmee take a closer look at this Angie Patterson. She was a young, petite woman who stood an inch or so shorted than Renesmee. Impeccably groomed, she wore her frosted hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a demeanor that put people at ease. Not once did she let her gaze drop below eye level, and that helped Renesmee relax.

"Angie is a certified esthetician and massage therapist," Jacob informed. "Normally, she doesn't do house calls but, being friends, we were able to persuade her."

"I couldn't miss the opportunity to meet you," Angie said, holding out a hand.

Surprised, Renesmee released Jacob to shake hands with Angie, wondering whether she'd fallen down a rabbit hole into another realm.

"Have you ever gone to spa?"

"No." With her busy work schedule, she'd never had time for such frivolous pursuits.

Angie grinned. "They're paying for the full package, so you're in for a treat. I promise, once you've experienced true pampering, you'll be addicted."

Renesmee didn't know what to say.

Jake showed up with arms loaded, and Angie situated the items where she wanted them.

"Hop up on the table and lie face down, okay?" She patted the tabletop. As Renesmee moved into place, laying her head on folded arms, Angie added, "I need the collar removed."

Jacob took the key from around his neck and unfastened the padlock. When the collar's weight vanished, Renesmee felt engulfed by emptiness. For one illogical second, she wanted to scream for them to put it back on. It had become part of her, the part that connected her to these men. Without it she . . . She buried her face in her arms. What kind of thought was that? _Without it she was nothing?_

What were these men doing to her head?

Angie laid a warm towel across her hips, restoring some of her modesty.

"Spoilsport," Jacob said, and there was no mistaking the teasing quality in his tone. She peeked up at him and caught him smiling, a smile she hadn't seen in days.

Her heart thudded against her ribs. What had changed? What was going on? Should she be frightened by the turn in his demeanor? It wasn't fear she was feeling, but an incredible sense of excitement.

Angie laughed. "Scoot, you two. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will, because we intend to stay and watch."

Renesmee looked up to see Angela frown, then shrug. "Suit yourself, but if you're going to stay, be quite. This is her time."

Jacob gave her a noble nod before sitting in a chair a few feet away. Jake joined him moments later.

"Close your eyes and tune everything and everyone else out for a while. Here you go." Angie put a small headset over her ears. The soft sound of panpipes and drums slowed around her, and she couldn't help but relax and close her eyes.

Angela began on Renesmee's hands and arms, clipping her nails, cutting cuticles, and massaging her forearms.

"This is called paraffin," Angie said with a lift to one earphone. After thoroughly rubbing each hand and every finger, she repositioned them so that they dipped into containers filled with the warm, citric scented wax. After three dips, each hand went inside a plastic bag and a large, spa-style mit.

Next the therapist kneaded her neck, shoulder and back muscles, working in oils with concentrated pressure. Renesmee slowly slipped into the pleasant dimension between sleep and awake, where everything's fuzzy and unfocused. She felt as if her body were floating.

Renesmee stirred when Angie pulled her hands out and removed the paraffin, then took off the headphones.

"Time to turn over for the facial and waxing."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured before her mind registered Angie's words.

"I was going to do your legs, but you don't have enough growth on them to be of any benefit."

"What?" She raised her head.

"Turn over please."

Renesmee turned over.

"Do you shave or use a depilatory?"

"I, uh . . . I use a cream in the shower."

"That's fine. We'll just do the Brazilian then, but first your facial."

She started to reach for a warm towel, but Renesmee grabbed her wrist. "Could you repeat that?"

"Let go, kitten," Jacob stood next to her table.

"I don't —"

"Lie down and behave." His hands pressed against the center of her chest and gently pinned her onto her back. "Tell us what you don't want, puss. Tell us what you do what."

She wrinkled her brow and stared at him. His jaw set firm, he looked too serious to be discussing a damn spa treatment. "I don't want any hair ripped out of my body . . . Master," she added belatedly. "I am perfectly capable of shaving whatever needs to be shaved . . ." His jaw ticked once. ". . . to please you."

His eyes softened, the pressure he'd been placing against her breastbone eased, and then he nodded. "No waxing today, Angie. Shall we continue with the facial, kitten?"

Renesmee glanced at Angie who stood by, watching their conversation. "Yes, please."

As he withdrew his hand from her, his fingertips lightly grazed over her right nipple, which caused her to suck in a breath in surprise and instant need.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her as if in question, but she didn't know what that question might be. Did he expect her body _not _to respond to his touch? A touch she hadn't felt in _days_?

When he grazed the back of his fingers over her nipple and then skimmed them down her belly, her entire body tensed, and she pressed her thighs together. His gaze was deep and piercing as he watched her face, as if gauging her reaction to his touch. When those fingers trailed over her and down her thigh, a tiny whimper escaped her. Pleasure coursed through her body at his feather‐light touch, even as mortification swamped her because Angela, a perfect stranger and a _woman_, was standing not two feet away watching.

"All you must do, my sweet kitten, is tell us what you desire. If it is in our power to give to you, it will be yours."

_Please! _She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _No way. No way. No way. _She couldn't possibly say the words, even though she wanted it—_him_—more than anything. Not with this woman standing here. She wasn't that much of a deviant nympho.

Jacob's fingers tickled over her knee, then down her calf. When he reached the top of her foot, she jerked and burst out laughing. Jacob chuckled.

"Go ahead," he told Angie.

Renesmee relaxed again as a mud mask was applied. She forced her confusion into the background and enjoyed the pampering.

"While I complete the facial, would you gentlemen like to apply some lotion?" Angie asked with a chuckle. "Even though she bypassed the waxing, you're still paying for it, so you may as well reap the benefits."

With something cool and moist over her eyes, Renesmee couldn't see anything, but heard the men moving toward her. Excitement zinged through her again at just the thought of their hands on her. Warm lotion dribbled onto her skin. While gentle fingers and large hands rubbed the silky cream into her legs, another pried her fisted hands open and massaged them.

Angie completed her facial with several minutes of light circular massage and an application of a cool toner. But Renesmee's senses weren't worried about her face, they were concentrated solely on her men, her masters. Four hands traveling over her body in a tender, yet firm gliding motion.

Her breathing grew deep, labored almost, as she battled to maintain her decency, yet take every single touch and treasure it. She wasn't sure who was where. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see Angie, wanting to forget the woman. Wanting to be alone with her masters.

When a finger slipped inside her pussy, Renesmee's eyes shot open and a low groan slipped from her lips.

"You're so soft . . . and wet, my kitten."

At Jacob's words, her face flamed. She glanced at Angie, but the woman was busy packing away her things, her back to them.

"Thank you, Angie, for a superb job," Jake said.

Jacob slowly withdrew his finger from her throbbing pussy, dragging ever so lightly over her clit.

She bit her lip to stifle her moan.

"Renesmee, why don't you wait in the pool while we help Angie with her things?" Jacob's question, delivered with a slight tap to the thigh, wasn't a request, so she got up and headed for the pool, more than ready to escape.

She dove into the deep end and wondered how long she could hide underwater. At least until Angie left?

Her traitorous body. There was no way to keep it from responding to Jacob and Jake. It didn't matter where they were or who was around. They controlled her in every sense of the word.

The thought was a bit frightening. But kind of exciting, too.

She surfaced and sucked air into her lungs, then swam laps for good measure, doing her best to wear her body out, use up the adrenaline, or endorphins, or whatever the hell was making her feel so incredibly horny.

And why had Jacob decided to touch her in such an intimate way now, when he hadn't done it for days?

She was on her fourth lap when she felt the concussion of two splashes. Her feet reached for the bottom as she stood to look around. Jacob and Jake resurfaced on either side of her, spraying her as they shook the water from their heads.

"Hey!"

Jacob cut her off. His mouth claimed hers while one of his hands combed through her wet hair, the other spanning her back.

Jake's nude body slid up behind her, and his arms wrapped around her, his hands cupping both breasts. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her ear.

_Thank God! _Whatever punishment they'd been handing her was finally over. She prayed she never again repeated whatever her transgression had been. Being pushed away by them, not being touched, fondled, petted, had been the worst torment she'd ever experienced.

When Jacob's mouth released hers so he could suckle her breast that Jake held, she thrust her chest forwards. "Thank you, Masters," she said on a moan. "Ahhh. Thank you."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

His arms moved around her, pulling her close, cradling her against his chest. But he broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck, his breathing labored. She could feel his cock straining his slacks, a solid presence against her trembling belly.

"Jacob," she whispered. "I . . ." _I love you, damn it! I need you._ How could she say it?

He'd made it clear she wasn't to pursue his pleasure. The humiliation of the restaurant still haunted her. And she couldn't ask for what she needed. She wanted to, but how could she ask him to love her without sounding pathetically desperate? She'd tried to earn his love by pleasuring him, but that had backfired. Candidly, she wanted him to love her as strongly as she loved him.

"What, kitten? Tell me." He pulled back, cupping her cheek in his large, lukewarm hand. His dark eyebrows rose in expectancy. He looked anxious to hear . . . something. His eyes were bright, and a small smile of thrill but uncertainty tipped his lips.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Here you go! Oh, my God, the next one is my absolute favorite. I almost cried reading it myself, but anyway. I hope you enjoy. I know it's sort of frustrating because you really just want Nessie to go to them and tell them that she loves them, but it's not that easy. Trust me. There is an issue of anxiety and insecurity, especially if Jacob is giving her a cold shoulder and she doesn't know why. I assure you that you are going to hate me in the end. I hate suspense, too. :)

Oh, my, I uploaded a one-hot-shot. Jacob and Nessie's, obviously. ^_^ You guys, please, check it out. Visit my profile page. It's called _**Taming Renesmee. **_It is funny and super hot. Let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

_I can make it through the day  
I can fake it okay  
I just smile and pretend that I tell myself I'll be all right  
But lonely is the night  
And lonely is the night_

_- Air Supply, Lonely is the night

* * *

_

Her murmured words of gratitude spilled over Jacob like a warm breeze. Touching her with a cursory kiss or light pat occasionally, but otherwise keeping his distance, had been difficult enough for him; holding her close while not making love at night had been torture. Apparently, judging by her eager response to his touch today, she'd felt the absence as keenly as he had.

But had she felt it as deeply . . . in her heart? He hoped so, but only time would tell.

And they were running out of time.

Jake cupped her breast for him as he dipped to taste the soft creaminess of her skin. She arched towards him and then wrapped her shapely legs around his bare waist and reclined to float in the water from the waist up. His cock responded instantly, hardening to the point of pain, throbbing with need so fierce that he wanted nothing more than to ram himself into her welcoming core.

But he couldn't. Not until she was truly and completely theirs. Mind, body, and heart. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight, but he'd made love to her on that night more than two years ago and had unintentionally given his heart to her the moment he chose _corazón _as her safe word. He'd slept with her once—felt the union of two like souls back then—only to awaken with her gone and an emptiness so deep inside him that he thought he'd go mad. He didn't want his brother to suffer the same fate, but he feared it was already too late.

Would she leave again when her time with them was over? Or was her heart, as he hoped, involved enough that she'd want to stay?

She groaned as Jake licked water droplets from the slender column of her neck, stopping to lightly nip and suck her earlobe. "Mmm, so precious," he heard Jake murmur, and he couldn't agree more.

She was precious to him, to them, which is why he wanted to give her everything he had. To provide for her every need and desire, forever, if she'd let them . . . accept them for who they were, their need for dominance and care-giving.

As he maneuvered them across the shallow end of the pool, he repositioned her away from the evidence of his arousal. She lay cradled in his arms, while he allowed Jake to otherwise engage her attention. Watching his twin brother kiss her breathless ignited his passions, but her eager response affected him even more.

He'd thought about Jake's warning. He'd been right to some extent. He couldn't hold out on her until she finally broke down and succumbed to their demands . . . or left them. He didn't want to break her. And he damn sure didn't want to lose her.

Her strength was one of the many things he admired in her. No, he wanted her submission, not total subjugation. She'd need that inner strength to make such a decision for herself. A decision made willingly, not because of something they forced on her. Not because of something they said of did that guilted her into conceding. He'd used all the coercion he could just in getting her here. The rest was up to her, which was why he'd yet to share his love with her in any way other than through action. If he said the words first, would he ever know for certain that her feelings were true?

Lifting her from the water, he made his way to the Jacuzzi with Jake trailing them. "Relax your head on my shoulder," he said, not wanting her to look around, to see the desire evident on his brother's body.

Hot bubbles lapped at his skin as he stepped into the Jacuzzi. A sigh escaped her throat as he sank onto a seat, carrying her into the heated water with him. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, tip of the nose, and lips, before swinging her upper body outward to float along the water's surface.

She yelped and attempted to cling to his neck. "Relax. Lie back. We've got you."

Jake moved into position on her other side, his hands dipping into the water to support her back while Jacob held her narrow hips. They each took one of her wrists and extended her arms straight out. Her eyelids drifted shut, and a smile played at the corner of her delicate mouth.

He began with a kiss on her abdomen just above her navel, slowly licking on erotic path downward. He kept one hand underneath her and used the other to explore her curves. To excite her body. Touching, tempting, tantalizing.

Jake returned to her neck, his first kiss prompting her to tilt her head back and allow him more access, but he didn't remain there. Soon his mouth kissed a trail over her collarbone and up to suck on a perfectly round coral nipple.

When he joined his brother by laving her other breast, her arms wound about their shoulders. He loved to suckle at her breast, the feel of her fingers in his wet hair, the heady rumbling sounds of her desire.

The roar of the jets mingled with her moans of approval, but he was determined not to hurry. He'd take his time and show her the ultimate gift was in giving. Tonight was all about her. Her desires. Her needs. Her pleasure.

He lifted his head and caught his brother's glance. With one accord they moved her closer to the side, each one taking a thigh in hand.

"Whoa . . . what?" Her head lifted from the water's surface, and her fingers clung to their shoulders as they positioned her feet and calves on the edge of the hot tub. Jacob moved behind her, supporting her shoulders against his chest. Jake kept a hand on one of her breasts, a touch of comfort and familiarity, while his other caressed her inner thigh.

"Relax, kitten," Jacob said when she stiffened with obvious uncertainty.

Jake bent forward and gave her a slow, thorough kiss. Jacob took both her hands and laced his fingers with hers, then began scooting forward . . . forcing her hips deeper into the water . . . closer to the jet.

Jake swallowed her startled sound as he continued to kiss her, his hand moving up her thigh and back down into the water. She tried to close her knees, but he halted her move.

Jacob nudged her a bit more, until the jet struck the delicate flesh in between her legs at just the right angle.

Her fingers flexed and fisted, her hips wiggled, and her breathing came fast and furious as she began kissing Jake back with a renewed fervor. Jacob moved forward, sending her closer to jet stream, and she screamed despite his brother's kisses.

"That's it, puss," he whispered close to her ear, her head resting on his shoulder. "Come for us." He moved back, pulling her away from the jet, while Jake released her mouth to reposition her knees farther apart and held them there.

Jacob let go of her hands, which immediately latched onto his arms. He reached around her to fondle both breasts, and then moved forward, forcing her closer once more. "Again . . . Renesmee."

Her whimper stretched into a long moan as the pulsing bubbles teased her clit and pussy without mercy. Her fingers bit onto his biceps, her back arched, and her thighs trembled when another orgasm rocked her body. "Yes, kitten . . . Ride it out. Show us your pleasure."

She bucked as if she could fuck the water that tormented her, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her do the same to him. To ride him to completion until they were both sated. But this would have to do for now. He flexed his hips, rocking her towards the jet and sending her into another spiral of orgasmic shudders.

"That's it, baby." He kissed her cheeks and moved her away from the enthralling jets, back to the center when calmer waters lay like the eye of a hurricane. "My precious puss. So beautiful."

She twisted in his arms and clung to him, burying her face against his neck and shoulders as her body vibrated from the strong orgasms. He was still kneeling in the water, holding her tiny figure close, when the timer on the jets finally stopped.

IllI

Renesmee moaned as warm, strong fingers slithered down her side, over her butt, and slipped between her thighs. What a way to wake up, she thought with a slow smile.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Breakfast is waiting."

She mumbled something incoherent and spread her legs a bit to accommodate Jacob's fingers. She'd never felt more relaxed than she did in that moment. After the Jacuzzi play, Jacob and Jake had brought her up in their bedroom, cuffed her to the bed, and brought her to orgasmic heights time and again with hands, mouths, and sex toys until she'd fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep.

"Ree-ness-mmme," Jacob said in her ear in a teasing singsong. "Don't you want to get up and replenish your energy?" He chuckled, and the sound was like another caress. His hot, moist mouth touched her bare shoulder, and she shivered. His fingers feathered over her pussy lips, teasing her delicate flesh. "My precious _gatita_. Did we wear you out?"

She giggled at his teasing tone. He was in a rare form this morning.

She loved it. She loved _him_. How could she not after the night they'd shown her?

But . . . they'd never taken her the way she truly needed. Even after hours of sexual play—their long, thick cocks engorged with their own needs—they didn't once have intercourse with her. She still didn't know why.

Renesmee rolled over and realized her hands had been released from the cuffs but, so used to the position, she'd stayed with her hands stretched above her head all night.

"Where's Jake?" she asked when she came face-to-face with Jacob sprawled on the bed next to her, his head sharing her pillow. Her voice was a bit hoarse, probably from screaming as she came repeatedly throughout the evening and night.

"He had a meeting this morning. He will return by lunchtime."

He ran a finger down her cheek, along her jaw line and neck. Then he cupped her breast. Even as his hand moved over her flesh, his gaze stayed firmly connected with hers. And damn it all, he looked so sweet, so tender, so fond and caring. As if he loved her in return.

She had a million questions buzzing in her mind. Instead of asking—which up until now had gotten her nowhere—she leaned into him, her hand against his velvet chest, and kissed him softly on the lips.

A low rumble came from him, his lips parted slightly, but he didn't deepen the caress.

She brought her hand up, forked her fingers through his soft hair, tipped her head slightly to the side and sank her tongue into his mouth.

His arms moved around her, pulling her close, cradling her against his chest. But he broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck, his breathing labored. She could feel his cock straining his slacks, a solid presence against her trembling belly.

"Jacob," she whispered. "I . . ." _I love you, damn it! I need you._ How could she say it?

He'd made it clear she wasn't to pursue his pleasure. The humiliation of the restaurant still haunted her. And she couldn't ask for what she needed. She wanted to, but how could she ask him to love her without sounding pathetically desperate? She'd tried to earn his love by pleasuring him, but that had backfired. Candidly, she wanted him to love her as strongly as she loved him.

"What, kitten? Tell me." He pulled back, cupping her cheek in his large, lukewarm hand. His dark eyebrows rose in expectancy. He looked anxious to hear . . . something. His eyes were bright, and a small smile of thrill but uncertainty tipped his lips.

She wanted to make him happy, but didn't know what to say. She would not humiliate herself again. She would not beg for his affections.

"I'm hungry," she lied. "You made breakfast?"

He released her so fast she would have fallen, if she hadn't been lying down. He rolled to the side of the bed and stood up, his back to her. "Yes," he practically barked. "Breakfast is ready. Out on the verandah." He headed for the door. "Take your shower first."

He never looked back.

Worried over his sudden change in attitude, Renesmee rushed through her morning cleansing routine, brushed on a bit mascara, and was at the table within fifteen minutes.

Jacob sat at the table reading a newspaper, his breakfast already eaten. When she sat down, he laid the paper aside and served her from the warming tray. The cheesy Spanish omelet smelled wonderful, but her nerves were too jittery to enjoy it.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Jacob gave her a perfunctory nod and then resumed reading his paper. His silence was unnerving.

She'd angered him. That was obvious, she thought as she slowly chewed her eggs. But how? What had she done? Had the kiss upset him because she'd made the first move? No, he hadn't seemed upset until she spoke.

What did he want from her?

"Jacob . . ."

He folded down the corner of the paper and looked at her, his expression blank, unreadable.

"If I've done something —"

"Eat your breakfast, Renesmee."

She bit her lip. He sounded so cold. So remote. She shook her head and reached for her orange juice.

He flipped the newspaper and continued reading.

Fighting back tears, she finished her meal. After she'd swallowed the last of her coffee, she said, "May I have my phone to call work?"

Once again her set the paper aside and met her gaze with his caramel-colored eyes. "It is in the library, in the top drawer of the desk."

She did not understand why he was sounding so . . . She didn't even know how to describe the way he sounded. Some combination between angry and . . . sad?

She had to get some answers out of one of these men. Somehow she'd get some time along with Jake this afternoon and make him talk. He was much easier to read. He seemed less able to deny her.

"Thank you," she finally said as she stood. "I shouldn't be long. What would you like me to do after I'm done?"

Jacob studied her for long moments, his gaze traveling over her body like a tangible caress. "Enjoy the morning, Renesmee. Have a swim, or . . . read. Whatever you will. Jake and I will need to speak to you when he returns." He was calling her Renesmee now. Not puss, kitten, or even _gatita_. Her heart felt as if it were being torn from her body.

She nodded and moved toward the glass door, but at the last moment turned back, walked up behind Jacob, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "For whatever I've done to upset you, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He didn't move for what seemed an eternity, but then he raised his hand and laid it over hers against his chest. "My mistakes are my own, Renesmee. You have done nothing wrong."

She desperately wanted to know what his cryptic words meant, but she instinctively knew she'd be getting nothing from him. She kissed his cheek before pulling away from his warmth. "Maybe," she said hesitantly, "after I'm done with my call . . . could we go for a walk?"

He gave a short nod, still not looking at her. "If that is your wish."

She swallowed back the hurt and pain and zeroed in on anger. It was a much safer emotion. Why was he treating her this way? If he didn't want her here, then he should just tell her to leave. She only had three days left, anyway. There weren't any rules about them not breaking the deal.

She spun on her heel and stomped into the house. _Damn Jacob. Damn them both for that matter._ She'd come here for two weeks of hot, uninhibited sex and a chance to set aside her responsibilities. To be as she'd been that night years ago in the hotel room. A moment to be herself, be free to experiment. Remove the tiresome façade she always showed to the world and jet let go. Explore alternatives, experience something exciting and different.

She'd followed their rules to a T. Well, most of the time, anyway. And now, after a night filled with such caring attention, she was getting the cold shoulder yet again, and no one would tell her why.

Screw them, she thought as she jerked open the top drawer of the desk. She'd thought that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the only one in this totally messed up relationship who was falling in love. But that was an illusion, a hope she should have given up on a long time ago.

She punched in the number for her voice mail back in California and plopped down on the suede sofa she liked.

She'd fucked up with Jacob somewhere along the way. He didn't even want to have sex with her, let alone love her. If he had, they would've done a hell of a lot more than masturbate for damn near two weeks.

And Jake. She blew out a harsh breath. Jake was sweet and funny, and she could easily see spending the next fifty or so years with him. But did he love her?

_Ha._

Love. She could be so damned stupid sometimes! No wonder she never did anything but concentrate on work. When she tried to have a personal life, this was what she wound up with.

"You have forty-nine new calls. Please press one to listen to the first message."

Renesmee jerked the phone from her ear and stared at it. _Forty-nine? _

She pressed One.

"Renesmee. It's Rose. All hell is breaking loose. You need to get back _now_. There's a kink in the merger negotiations. You-know-who is trying for a power play . . . and it's your position he's after. Thought you'd want to know, so get here . . ."

Renesmee's heart skipped a beat. Rose was VP of finance and a longtime friend and confidant. 'You-know-who' was another executive who'd been pissed when the board selected her over him as CEO five years ago. She'd managed to keep him in line until now. _Damn it! I should've known something like this would happen. _

The next message stared. "It's Rose again. Damn it, Renny. Call me!"

Each message she ran through was from Rose, sounding more and more panicked.

She skipped to the end. The last message had been left ten minutes ago. "Renny. This is it. There's a dinner meeting this evening at eight with the Big Three. If you're not there, you're out of a job. Bob says no matter what happens with the merger, if you don't show, you're outta her. I hope your vacation is worth it."

_Holy shit._ The Big Three was the company they were merging with; their representatives weren't due to arrive in California until next week . . . originally. And what the hell was Bob, the Chairman of the Board, doing there?

She glanced at the antique grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Almost ten o'clock. If she got on a plane by three, subtract three hours, add five for the flight . . . she'd make it. She had to. The entire career she'd spent years building was on the line.

She dialed Rose's office even as she ran up the stairs to her room. Clothes. Clothes. She threw back the door to the closet where Jacob and Jake kept the dress she'd worn for their shopping day.

She flipped through the rack, settling on the least daring sexy outfit. A beige A-line skirt and matching blouse. The blouse would be a bit form-fitting, but —

"Rosalie here." There was no mistaking her harried tone.

"Rose! It's Renesmee. I'm coming back. I'll make the meeting even if I have to hijack a plane."

"Oh, thank God. Where the hell are you?"

"Florida. I'll call and let you know when to send the car to the airport."

"Okay. Hurry. Jeez, Renny, this is cutting it too damn close."

"I know. I'm sorry. Gotta go, but my phone will be on the rest of the day. Call me with updates." She disconnected the call and found the number for her favorite airline programmed in her phone.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

Renesmee shut her eyes, couldn't bear to see Jacob's beautiful face.

"We must finish this now."

Her eyelids popped open. "What?" She couldn't breathe. What was he talking about? Finish what? Hadn't he just finished _everything _by telling her it was over?

He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and withdrew the gold chain that held the key to her collar.

_Her collar_. She'd forgotten about it. She reached up and ran her hand over the metal and leather. It had become such a part of her. She didn't want to lose it. But she couldn't exactly show up for a meeting with the Big Three still wearing it.

"Say the word, Renesmee."

* * *

_**-Review! Also check out my new novella. That's an order!-**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is my absolute favorite chapter. You guys might not like it, but still. I'm sorry, it's late. I've been acting really crazy lately—too much stuff to do. Sorry. But blame the cold. It also takes me ages to get out of bed in the mornings. ^_^ Those of you who are wondering. I have few chapter done of my other story called_ I'm yours_. I'll be updating that and _Falling into You_ soon, but not really, really soon. But, stay tuned and don't hate me. I hope you enjoy reading, and review. Hope you understand Nessie. Poor her . . . And poor Jacob. I really feel for them. Their minds are reeling in totally different directions.

Oh, and you better check out the trailer _xXxTwiGurlxXx_ has made for this story! It's awesome. So visit my profile page now, click on the link and have a look at the video. I love it! Thanks Alisha. It is fan-damn-tastic!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

_There goes my baby like the sun falling' out of the clear blue sky  
There goes my baby and it's gonna be a cold, hard night  
Now that I finally see how I need him to be  
Right here by my side there goes my baby  
Bye-bye, baby, goodbye_

_- Trisha Yearwood, There goes my baby

* * *

_

With just her little personal grooming bag and her phone in hand, wearing a pair of three inch heels she'd found at the back of the closet that matched the outfit she'd chosen, Renesmee descended the sweeping staircase to the main floor.

Her heart thudded too hard against her ribs, threatening to detonate out. She set her bag down on the table by the main entrance, but kept her phone clutched in her hand as she went in search of Jacob.

Oh, how was she going to tell him she had to leave early? How was she supposed to say . . . goodbye to him? And Jake . . . He wasn't even here. How could she leave without saying goodbye?

Jacob still sat at the table on the terrace. He was leaning forward, his chin propped on his hand, staring out at their acres of lush garden. God, he was so beautiful it made her heart ache. Damnation, why couldn't he be hers? When he heard the door open, he turned. The smile on his lips vanished instantly.

"What is this about?" he questioned, pushing to his feet. Confusion with a hint of anger replaced his contented look of seconds before. "Why are you dressed? You know the rules."

Renesmee nodded, a jerky movement. "I have . . ." She cleared her throat, sensing an acidic liquid feel her heart. "I have to go back. Today."

His face, it went blank. "You agreed to two full weeks, Renesmee. Do you break your word?" Even his voice lost every bit of emotion.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. That big merger I told you about . . . There are complications. If I don't get back by tonight, I'm out of a job. I have to go." She walked up to him, needing to touch him, but he turned away.

After he rounded the table, he faced her once again, his arms folded over his wide chest. "And your career is your life, is it not? Isn't that what you intimated before?"

Her heart was cracking open, and he looked as cool and detached as ever. The _bastard_. Didn't he care one little bit?

"Yes," she said, hardening her own heart against the pain. "I've spent my entire teenage years studying harder than ever, wanting to build my career. Now, without it, I'd have nothing."

With a shake of his head, he dropped his arms to his sides. "Do you . . . have nothing?"

"Look," she said. "I know I didn't fulfill the agreement. Maybe . . . maybe when you come out to the West Coast next, I could make it up to you. We could get together for a few days." She'd do anything for this to not be the end.

To never see him again? Both of them? God, this might just kill her.

"A _few days_ . . .?" Jacob shook his head. "It ends here. If you leave, our agreement is void. It's over."

Her breath whooshed out of her. It felt as if he'd driven a knife into her chest. Tears burned her eyes. "No . . ."

"You know the rules, Renesmee. You knew it going into this arrangement. If you back out . . . walk away —"

"I _want_ to see you again. You and Jake." How could he be so hard? So cold? And she was dying there, dying right in front of him. Did this time together mean _nothing_ to him? Didn't he feel _something_ for her? "Are you saying you don't want to see me again? Ever?"

He shrugged. "It is your decision. Not mine to make. If you wish to leave now, you know what must be done."

She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. What was her decision? She had to go back to California. There was no choice in the matter. She couldn't lose her job over . . . over . . . over obviously nothing, she realized as she stared into Jacob's unfathomable, dark eyes.

They stared at each other for a small eternity, while Renesmee attempted to be strong, to draw out her icy bitch persona. Why couldn't she find it? Where had that cold, unfeeling woman gone to?

She wanted nothing more than to rush into Jacob's arms and cling to him. To beg him to feel for her just a tiny bit of what she felt for him. Love. She wanted to cry her heart out and plead with him to hold her forever, take care of her always like her did these past few days. If he just said the word, she would stay.

_No_.

No, she was stronger than that. She needed no one but herself. Hadn't she overcome a failed engagement and numerous other tribulations in her chosen, back-stabbing career field? She firmed her resolve and her shoulders.

As for Jacob and Jake, staring at one of them right then, she didn't think they would even care after she left. What was she to them? Merely a pet. A toy Jacob had picked up from Spain, simply because he thought she was different from the others—just to add into his collection to the submissives they have trained over the years.

However, they manner they cherished her, took care of her, nurtured her couldn't be overlooked. The way their eyes shimmered when they provided for her, took her in their warm arms . . . as if they loved her, too. Obviously, she was wrong. If they did . . . Clearly, Jacob was not making a single move to stop her from leaving. He was being so hard, as though he just wanted her gone, out of his life, but still something lay hidden behind the dark color of his eyes, something she cannot empathize.

Could it be . . .?

No.

She settled a stone on her heart. What were Jacob and Jake going to do after her? She believed she knew. They were most likely going to find another girl to play with. Most likely going to break her heart, too. Like they broke—shattered—hers in million pieces. If the girl loved them, that is. Though, she was certain than no one would ever love the Black brother they way she does.

It was stupid, she knew. God, she'd being thinking about marrying them for the past days. _Stupid girl, I should've known this was how it was going to end._

"I guess this is it, then. I'm sorry you feel that way," She finally uttered and turned away, praying he wouldn't see the excruciating pain in her eyes, the black hole her soul had become.

"Your decision is made then?"

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"Very well." She heard his footsteps as he came towards her. Her heart thudded. She prayed he'd touch her, hug her, kiss her—do _something_, show some affection that he cared one teeny bit. He walked past. "I will call for the jet and a car."

She followed him inside. "I already have a plane ticket waiting for me at the airport."

He stopped midstride and turned. "And I suppose a taxi is waiting outside?" Anger seemed to have replaced the nothingness. His tone had turned harsh, nearly a shout.

She cringed, shook her head. She'd wanted to wait until Jake returned. She _had_ to say goodbye to him. Maybe he'd be willing . . . She couldn't lose them _both_. She just couldn't. Not completely.

"Then I will arrange for your ride. No need for you to waste one more second here if you want to leave." He strode into the office and lifted the phone.

Renesmee leaned against the wall, her knees weak and shaking. She didn't want to leave, but he apparently didn't care. Judging by his reaction, he wanted her gone. Maybe it was for the best that she goes. Immediately. Tears burned her eyes, but she fiercely blinked them back. Her eyes stung as if an acid had burnt them. She didn't need Jacob. She didn't need Jake. She would make it on her own.

"The car will be here in ten minutes."

Renesmee shut her eyes, couldn't bear to see Jacob's beautiful face. It hurt too much. Not just emotionally, but physically, too. Her chest tightened, as though she'd loose her heart any second.

"We must finish this now."

Her eyelids popped open. "What?" She couldn't breathe. What was he talking about? Finish what? Hadn't he just finished _everything _by telling her it was over?

He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and withdrew the gold chain that held the key to her collar.

_Her collar_. She'd forgotten about it. She reached up and ran her hand over the metal and leather. It had become such a part of her. She didn't want to lose it. But she couldn't exactly show up for a meeting with the Big Three still wearing it.

"Say the word, Renesmee."

She shook her head. She couldn't. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to give up what she'd found in Jacob and Jake.

"You may not pass the front door alone without saying the word."

She grasped the tiny padlock on her collar—the urge to run and hide from him and the key so strong, she nearly bolted.

"Do you wish to stay, then?"

If he would just show some kind of emotion. Something for her to cling to. But he didn't. His eyes were unreadable, his face a blank mask of . . . nothingness once more.

Yes, she wished to stay, damn it! But she couldn't. Her job . . . her life . . . her . . . future. Her empty future alone with nothing but her files to keep her warm at night. Her paperwork didn't tease, didn't tantalize. Didn't sit and talk with her. Didn't make her feel, for the first time in her life, like a real, loveable woman.

But then again, Jacob wasn't making her feel that way right now, either. She'd obviously been less to him that he and Jake had been to her.

She took a deep, long breath.

She was Renesmee Cullen, Ice Queen. Destined to be alone. Destined to never again lay eyes, or hands, or mouth on the Black brothers.

She pushed away from the wall and stepped in front of Jacob. Then she lifted the lock for him. "_Corazón_," she said, proud that her tone had gone as dead as Jacob's.

Did he flinch? She couldn't be sure. Maybe?

"Very well." He lifted the key and with a tiny _snick_, the lock opened. He removed the lock, and then lifted the collar from her. Not so much as a fingertip of his grazed her flesh.

She gritted her teeth against the pain. The loss. The missing weight from around her neck was too tangible. Too real.

Without another word, Jacob turned away and moved towards the foyer. He opened the door and moved to the side, inviting her to leave.

Pain twisted in her gut, but she swore she wouldn't show it. She walked past the small table and picked up her toiletry case. "I'll send the dress back."

He said nothing. She wanted to say so much more. She wanted to _do_ so much more. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, drag him in his bedroom, cuff their hands together and then cuff them both to his bed, then stay there until Jake return and then she'd cuff him up, too. She'd swallowed the key and will see how they would ever invite her to blasted leave again!

Mostly, she wanted to slap the bastard across the handsome face she fell in love with standing in front of him for not loving her. For being so heartless and blind that it was killing her.

_Say something, my Jacob! Renesmee loves you too much! Will you miss me? Ask me to stay, damn it. Please. _

A long black limousine pulled up outside. Her heart twisted over and again. Her breath lodged in her throat. She looked into Jacob's eyes one last time. Did she see pain there? Did she? Or was it only a reflection of her own?

She reached out and touched his cheek with her palm. His gaze never wavered but his jaw clenched. He didn't attempt to return the caress. "Goodbye, Jacob," she whispered. "Tell Jake . . ." She swallowed. "Tell him I'll . . ." Her chin started quivering. _Why won't you touch me? Hug me? I need you, Jacob! Oh, God, I love you. _

She turned and ran for the car as fast as she could despite the heels. The driver held the back door open, and she practically dove in.

Tears streamed from her eyes. Her heart aching all over again, the pain spreading all though her figure. The driver closed the door. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands as harsh, empty sobs tore from her throat.

The car started, but her heart stopped.

The door next to her flew open then. Jacob leaned in, clasped her face between his palms, and kissed her deep and hard, sucking all the breath from her lungs.

"I will really miss you, _mi gatita_."

And then he was gone.

Before she could react, the door shut, and the car began to move. She scrambled around in the seat to see out the back window. Jacob was paused on the top step before the big double doors, his shaking hand resting on his chest, right over his heart.

_Her heart_, she thought as the vision of him became blurred by her tears. She'd given him the word, but she'd left her heart, all her love, within the walls of their home.

_I love you, guys. If you only knew . . ._

IllI

Jake pulled his red Mitsubishi 3000 into the garage and parked next to his brother's Lexus SUV. He picked up the box from the passenger seat and ran his hands over the plush black velvet.

This had to work, he thought. It had to. They were running out of time, and nothing they did seemed to be working. Renesmee wasn't any closer to admitting her feelings for them, and Jacob's mandate that she be the one to speak first was killing him. A slow, torturous death.

He flipped up the lid on the box and ran his fingers over the cool platinum choker, the little lock, the two keys. Would she accept their gift?

Would she accept what it meant? Would she stay with them forever?

He snapped the lid shut and closed his eyes, let out a slow breath, ran his hand over the slight ache in his chest. This was the big test, and he prayed his brother was wrong. Jacob had said it was too soon.

Jake worried it was already too late.

How Jacob could remain so aloof to Renesmee was beyond him. Never had a woman made him feel so . . . needed. Yet, so terrified.

He pushed open the door and stepped out of the car. From the moment he'd walked into the hotel room on that fated night and found the beautiful Renesmee in his bed, his life had turned upside down. She never left his thoughts. She invaded his mind every waking moment. And at night, lying next to her, it took all his willpower not to take her and make her his, to tell her exactly what was in his heart.

Walking into the utility room from the garage, Jake set his features and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. This was it. Jacob said they'd have lunch before presenting Renesmee with the choker and explaining what it meant if she accepted their gift.

As he headed through the house for the terrace, he slowed his steps. Never had he and Jacob taken such a huge step with a woman. Not in the nearly two decades since Jack and Jon Sinclair had introduced them to the alternative lifestyle of dominance during college, had they been willing to ask for a lifetime commitment.

What if she said no? What if she felt she couldn't handle it? This was still all so new to her. Would she understand that she was committing to both of them the type of commitment that a woman normally makes with only one man?

He had no doubt that she knew they were sexually compatible. He'd never seen a woman respond as fast and fiercely to sexual stimuli as she. And that was the crux of Jacob's worries. That she still thought of this as an affair, a quick dalliance, something that she'll one day look back on fondly. Something left in her past.

Jake walked out onto the terrace to find Jacob seated in a lounger by the pool. He didn't see Renesmee. He caved already, just for a sight of her beautiful, tiny figure. "I have returned, _mi hermano_. Is our pet on her phone?" He held out the velvet box to Jacob.

Jacob eyed the box and then raised his gaze. Jake had never seen such a shattered, pained, heartsick expression in his brother's face.

"She is gone, _hermano_. She has returned to California."

Fury shot through Jake. He dropped the box to the tiled deck and grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt, dragging him to his feet. "What the fuck do you mean, she's gone? We have three days left! What the fuck did you do to her?"

Jacob didn't fight. He simply stood there, his shoulders slightly rounded, his eyes as dark as midnight. "I did nothing to her. She called her office this morning . . . ." He shook his head. "She made her choice. She chose her job. She left us . . . She doesn't love us."

"The heck with you!" Jake shook Jacob. "You let her go? You fucking _let her go_. I could kill you right now, _hermano_."

Jacob's expression never changed, nor did he attempt to get away from Jake's rage. He nodded instead. "Death would be a relief."

"Fucker," Jake shoved him away. "Where is she? When does the plane leave?"

"I don't know. When I offered to have the jet readied, she said she had a flight booked. I assume she's leaving out of Miami."

His idiot of a brother offered her a jet, _offered_ her to leave. He didn't try to stop her. He really wanted to kill him them.

Jake grabbed up the jewelry box and turned for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If you won't do anything about this, I will. I'm going after her. She's ours."

"You cannot go after her, Jake. She made her choice. We must abide by her wishes."

"Screw her choice. We'll show her how much we love her once we get her back home. She'd love us, I know she will."

"You don't mean that —"

"This is our life, too. She made the choice she did because she doesn't understand. She's confused. Why can't you see that?"

"She understands more than you think she does. She left once before," Jacob grunted as he followed his brother's hurried strides to the garage.

"That's different," Jake snapped.

"The only thing different is that she didn't _sneak out_ in the middle of the night this time. But I'm telling you, she knew exactly what she was doing, what it meant when she gave me her safe word."

Jake stopped. "Her safe . . . She said _corazón_?"

Jacob nodded. Jake frowned.

"I don't care. I'm still going after her. You don't want her, then get the fuck off my face and leave me alone." He headed for the garage.

He'd find her. He'd find her, and he would never let her go.

He heard his brother's footsteps behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I _do_ care. I'm coming with you," Jacob said.

Jake snorted and jerked open the door of his car. "You're wrong about her. She loves us. I know."

"Perhaps . . ."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"Call for the jet. We have to go after her."

He sat up and watched his brother pace, his face turned toward the window. The plane had taxied out of sight.

"She came back to us once before," he said, trying to sound encouraging. "If she loves us enough, she'll return again in her own time."

Jake spun toward him with an enraged stride, his voice rising with equally volatile emotion. "Don't try to pretend you're okay with this. I can't believe you're just going to let her go. Does she mean nothing to you?"

Jacob shot to his feet. "Of course she does! What? You think you're the only one here who's hurting? Is that it? Well, think again. I love her, too. I need her. Just as much as you do." He jabbed a finger toward the vacant spot where the airliner had been. "My heart's ripped out and on that damn plane!"

* * *

_**-If you love me, you'd review and then visit my page!-**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Ugh, You guys are going to hate me. Seriously. Not because of what is in this chapter—I'm rather proud of it—but because it ends here. Yes. I'm sorry, okay? Yell at me if you want to because I myself will miss the characters very much. What a hot pair of men that it makes me what to cry out loud. But it had to end here. I'll leave it up to you guys to imagine what happens to the three of them in the future. Notice how they didn't use protection . . .?

Anyway, I know the sex between them could have been . . . vanilla or slow, sweet and tender. But it would have been very out or ordinary for the brothers. So, yeah . . .

Thank you to everyone you have been supporting me—you know who you are! I know this threesome thing was strange—two Jacobs and all—yet you guys still endured the whole idea and stuck to the story. Thank you very much.

You better add me in your Author Alert or I'll be really pissed. ^_^ I'll be back with more. I love you guys!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never owned it.

_**Dedication:**_ For those who wish for their own Jacob . . . or Jacob_s_.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

_I lost my heart a long time ago  
You made me feel like no one had before  
Boy you made me love you  
Then you walked out the door  
Well, I will not rest until you say I'm forever yours_

_- __Whitney Houston, UNTIL YOU COME BACK

* * *

_

Nothing would make Jacob happier than for him to be wrong about Renesmee. But he'd been the one who woke up alone in that hotel bed all those years ago. And he'd been the only one looking into those beautiful, dark hazel eyes when she tossed his heart back to him as if it was worthless.

Neither he nor his brother spoke a word to each other as Jake raced to the airport, although Jacob phoned the limo driver to confirm his suspicions about where she was flying out.

And he prayed. He prayed that he was wrong, that he'd misread the stubborn anger in her eyes, that Jake wouldn't be devastated by her departure. Although he knew his hope in the latter was useless. His brother, albeit more prone to emotional eruptions, couldn't be any more heartbroken than Jacob was.

So he also prayed that the damn flight was delayed.

By the time they reached the terminal, his pulse was racing with an eager expectancy that equaled the urgency in Jake's strides through the crowd of travelers. They both searched the Departure monitors like pirates in search of buried treasure.

"There!" Jake pointed to the screen.

"I see it," he said, already heading in the direction of the ticket counter.

"We still have time . . . Hey, where are you going?"

He pointed to the line at the security gate. "We can't get through there without tickets."

Jake cursed and followed him to the shortest line at the counter.

"Your tickets?" the agent asked with a smile.

"We need to buy two . . . roundtrip."

"Destination?"

While Jacob responded to the litany of questions, Jake fidgeted, making him wonder whether they'd be arrested as possible hijackers before he could even pay for the tickets. The suspicious activity didn't help matters when the agent asked about luggage.

"We like to travel light. Besides, we're going there to shop." He grinned, attempting to make his eyes shimmer to distract the agent. "Clothing is first on the list."

The agent giggled, but the look on her face told a different story.

Maybe she thought them nuts, but once he had the tickets in hand and was through security, he didn't give a damn.

Unfortunately, they'd just cleared the checkpoint when they heard the final boarding call for her flight, and the fucking gate wasn't right around the corner. After a shared glance, he and Jake took off running.

The empty seats in the waiting area were his first clue, and he knew even before the window came into view.

They were too late.

"_Goddammit!_" Jake exclaimed, slapping a hand on the thick glass as the plane backed away from the gate.

Jacob collapsed into an uncomfortable chair and rested his face in his hands, propping an elbow on each knee. His emotions had never ridden such a roller coaster ride before. The pain of loss, yet again, was almost too much for him to bear.

"What now?" Jake asked.

He rubbed his temples and muttered, "What do you mean what now?"

"Don't give me that. Those tickets you bought . . . Are they for the same destination?"

"Hell if I know where I told that woman we were going. I was just trying to buy our way through security."

"Call for the jet. We have to go after her."

He sat up and watched his brother pace, his face turned toward the window. The plane had taxied out of sight. "She came back to us once before," he said, trying to sound encouraging. "If she loves us enough, she'll return again in her own time."

Jake spun toward him with an enraged stride, his voice rising with equally volatile emotion. "Don't try to pretend you're okay with this. I can't believe you're just going to let her go. Does she mean nothing to you?"

Jacob shot to his feet. "Of course she does! What? You think you're the only one here who's hurting? Is that it? Well, think again. I love her, too. I need her. Just as much as you do." He jabbed a finger toward the vacant spot where the airliner had been. "My heart's ripped out and on that damn plane!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The familiar feminine, the most beautiful voice made both men spin on their heels.

While Jacob fought to get his lungs working again, Jake stepped toward her, but her raised hand brought him up short.

Her chocolate gaze never left Jacob.

Finally, when he was able to give sound to his thoughts, he asked, "Tell you what?"

"That you love me. You never said I had your heart."

"Renesmee . . . How could you not know? You've had my heart from the moment I gave you the word, _corazón_."

Tiny stars of moisture glistened on her lashes and fell to her porcelain cheeks.

He wanted to take her in his arms, hug her so close they never parted again, but instead, he swallowed hard and said, "You missed your plane."

She blinked, another teardrop fell, and her lips trembled with the hint of a smile. "I couldn't leave my hearts behind. I love you both too much for that."

She took one step forward and collided with them as they sandwiched her in an urgent embrace. Then with a joyous whoop, Jake lifted her off her feet in a tight hug and spun around, which had her laughing out loud. He silenced her with an impassioned kiss before setting her back on solid ground.

When she turned to look over her shoulder at him, Jacob held out a hand. With a timid smile, she lowered her gaze and placed her palm against his. He let her move to within inches of him, and then lifted her chin with a finger.

"Say it again," he said.

"I love you, Jacob."

He closed his eyes and savored the sound, the emotions engendered by the combination of her voice and those words. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to hers, savoring the softness and warmth.

He pulled back only far enough to see her exquisite face. "Never again, my kitten. Or you have my word; I'll tie you to our bed and spank your ass for even considering the idea of leaving us."

Her reaction somewhat surprised and completely pleased him. With a cheeky grin and a wink, she murmured, "Mmm . . . Master, you promise?"

IllI

_Long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
You know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving you_

_- N Sync, THAT'S WHEN I'LL STOP LOVING YOU_

She never would've thought they could get her home so fast, but the Black brothers were nothing if not exceedingly resourceful. While one drove, the other distracted her so well that the return trip seemed but a fraction of the original ride to the airport.

Of course, another reason might be the change in her mood, which was drastically altered by the reversal in direction. On the way to the airport, she'd been plagued by the look on Jacob's face as the car pulled away. She'd struggled with the guilt of having left without a word of any kind to Jake and questioned why . . . .

Why was she in such a rush to head back to a career that offered little more than financial stability? Yes, she'd busted her ass to climb the corporate ladder, but what had she really gained? Nothing other than a reputation as an icy bitch, and a pool of underlings waiting for the slightest fuck‐up so they could stab her in the back and climb over her corpse to reach the top rung of that ladder.

Did she really want to exchange what she'd experienced with Jacob and Jake for a stressful job and a lonely, lavish apartment? No. A resounding _no _had echoed in her mind and increased in volume as each mile stretched the distance between her and the place she'd come to call home.

By the time she made it to her gate, she was a distraught mess and knew she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't leave. So, rather than board the plane, she'd slipped into the ladies' room to freshen up and fix the damage her crying had done to her makeup. A good thing, it turned out, since she'd heard familiar voices the moment she stepped out of the restroom.

Once home, the men spared her a few minutes to make some phone calls. She placed one to Alice and one to Rose. Exhausted from the stress of dealing with Rose's dismay over the phone, and grateful all of that was behind her now, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She'd fax her official resignation to the Personnel department in the morning as a matter of protocol.

She stopped short in the doorway to the master bedroom.

Jacob and Jake had prepared the bed with what appeared to be ropes of some kind, but she didn't pay the cords much attention. No, her focus was on her men who stood completely nude next to the bed, bathed in soft glow of candlelight.

She blinked and felt her heart skip a beat. To think, she'd nearly exchanged this heady vision before her for a tedious cross‐country flight and a boring business dinner.

"Come here, puss," Jacob said.

She approached with sure steps, stopped in front of them, and dropped to her knees. "Masters . . ."

"Up with you, now." Jake gave her a hand and led her to the foot of the bed. "You're a bit overdressed for what we have in mind. Remove your clothes and lie down."

She quickly undressed, leaving her garments and shoes wherever they landed. Then she climbed onto the bed as ordered and discovered the purpose for the ropes, which had soft cuffs attached to the ends.

A few moments later, her hands and feet stretched toward the four corners of the bed, but her body wasn't on the bed. It was hanging face‐up a couple of feet above the mattress, courtesy of the soft leather straps attached to her limbs and waist and the ropes tied to the bed's iron canopy.

"I told you our bed was multifunctional," Jacob said, his fingers gliding from one ankle to her hip. "How do you feel?"

"High, Master." She felt like she was floating in midair.

He chuckled. "We're going to make you ours, Renesmee. Completely ours. From now on. Do you understand what that means?"

She had a damn good idea and nodded.

The flicker of candlelight, which they'd used to light the room, multiplied her sensation of floating. Unable to hold her head up forever, she let it fall back, her neck exposed, her hair brushing the sheets below her. Her world flipped upside down.

Jacob drew one fingertip over her neck. "You're missing something, kitten."

_My collar. _She hadn't retrieved it after returning to the house. She didn't even know where it was.

"We have something for you." Jake moved into her range of view.

In his hand was a velvet box. "Do you submit to our ownership, Renesmee?" he asked.

"Do you entrust us with your care," Jacob added, "and accept our vow that we will love and cherish you above all others from this day forward . . . forever? Will you accept our offer to be your masters and agree to wear our collar?"

Tears welled in her eyes and, in her current position, when she blinked, the droplets ran over her temples to drop onto the bed below.

"Yes . . . my masters."

With a broad grin, Jake opened the box, and she saw that it did not contain her old leather collar. Instead, on a bed of black silk lay a beautiful silver choker. At its center was a tiny heart‐shaped lock encrusted with diamonds.

Jacob pulled the piece of jewelry from the box and put it around her neck. She wanted to touch it, rush to a mirror, and view it. But that would have to wait since she remained hanging spread‐eagle several inches above the bed.

Jake slipped a hand under her head and lifted her so that he could plant a brief kiss to her lips. "You're a treasure, Renesmee. Our priceless treasure."

Her heart swelled, and she fought to keep from bawling like a sappy, sentimental fool. Her love for these two men overwhelmed her so much that she felt her chest might burst.

Jacob crawled onto one side of the bed with something else in his hand. "Today, we want you to feel like you've never felt before. So we're going to blindfold you, sweetheart."

Okay, she could admit it. That scared her. Tied up _and _blind? Her pulse sped up. Her breathing grew shallow. As he wrapped black PVC tape around her head, covering her eyes, she tumbled into total darkness.

_Helpless_. She felt utterly helpless.

Panic spurred her heart and lungs and clawed at her mind. Fear of the unfamiliar, the unknown. Yet, she didn't feel as if she were in danger—no, her trust in the men nearby prevented that from happening.

They wouldn't harm her, although they would no doubt push her boundaries.

Then soft, sultry music wove its way through the blackness like a mythical siren's call. Her fear subsided as anticipation gained new ground. She waited, wondering what they planned next.

They didn't begin where she expected them to start. They didn't do what she thought they would do. Instead, they rubbed jasmine‐scented lotion over her arms, massaging as they went, and then her feet, calves, thighs. They dribbled some of the cool lotion on her abdomen and slowly worked it into her skin. By the time they finished, every inch of her body felt warm and mellow.

"You're doing well, baby," Jake said. "I'm so proud of you. I know you're nervous about the blindfold, but we need you to trust us even when you can't see and don't know our plans. Can you continue to do that for me, honey?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you trust us, puss?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Master." The answer came quick and sure. She did trust them. Neither had ever betrayed her confidence.

"Good. I'm going to put a ball gag in your mouth." She felt something touch her lips, but he didn't force it in. "I remember my promise, and I'm keeping it. There are no straps, so you can spit it out if you wish to use your safe word. But otherwise, you must hold it. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Open wide then." The ball was large enough to fill her mouth, but not so big that it was uncomfortable. It was soft and tasted like latex.

Someone circled her nipples, flicking them, tugging on them, twirling them between fingers and thumbs. Then she felt the sharp pinch of rubber clamps on each bud. She groaned around the ball gag and bit down on it. The weight of a cold chain lay between her breasts and slid over her right side.

Her thoughts scattered as fingers walked past her navel to slide between her legs and tease her. They vanished for a second only to lightly tap her pussy, which made her jerk. One finger circled her clit, pushing around and around, then another series of quick slaps. She couldn't help but moan as moisture flooded her sex.

The chain moved, lifted, and settled down the center of her body.

Fingers pinched and separated her labia. Then the bite of two more rubber clamps on those lips had her grunting and chewing on the ball gag.

The initial pain soon mellowed to a dull ache that radiated throughout her body and throbbed from the tips of her breasts to the apex of her thighs. When she inhaled, her chest rose, lifting the nipple clamps, which tugged on the chain they'd aligned directly over her clit. Every breath created an unbelievable friction that propelled her closer to a climax.

"Your skin is so soft," Jacob said, running his fingertips lightly over one side of her tummy. "Your breasts, so full." A warm hand cupped one.

Jake said, "We love seeing you stretched out before us, bound, helpless."

"Unable to move unless we allow it. Unable to do anything but feel as we explore what belongs to us." Jacob gave a gentle tug on the chain.

She growled around the ball gag.

"Your thighs, your hips, your breasts . . ." Jake's hand glided over each place he named, and then slipped between her breasts to gently curl around her neck. His fingertips stopped over the point where her pulse thumped, and he murmured in her ear. "Your heartbeat."

Despite her bondage, she shivered. Their words penetrated her brain, seduced her mind, while their talented hands and fingers titillated her flesh.

The men moved around her, one settling at the head of the bed between her outstretched arms, the other between her legs. It wasn't until Jacob spoke again that she knew who was where.

Jacob's voice was whisper soft against her ear. "You're ours, aren't you, Renesmee? Ours to play with any way we choose. We can nibble on you." He nipped her earlobe, which shot a bolt of electricity down her back.

"We can lick you all over," Jake said. Tugging the clamps on her pussy lips apart, he suckled her clit.

"Mmm." That was all she could manage around the gag.

Jacob said, "We can bring you pleasure . . . or pain that's pleasurable." A drop of something hot fell on her right breast, which made her lurch and grunt in protest, but it cooled quickly. Then another drop struck her left breast, and she realized it must be a candle's wax. A few more drops fell in a line below her navel, on her thighs.

She whimpered around her gag, the slight sting of the heat spurring her even higher in her sensory overload.

"Shh," Jacob said as he continued to dribble tiny droplets of warmth at key erogenous points on her suspended body. After a few more, though, he stopped and pulled the ball gag out of her mouth.

While Jake caressed her thighs, hips and butt, Jacob slid his hand over her breasts, squeezing them gently, then down and around her neck.

With that hand, he supported the back of her neck. With the other, he pressed on her chin to open her mouth. "Your mouth, Renesmee, is mine, isn't it?"

"Y‐yes, Master."

"Then serve me well." His cock demanded entry, and she gave it gladly. Her upside down position wreaked havoc on her senses as he powered into her. "Hungry for cock, puss?"

"Mmm hmm," was all she could manage since he didn't withdraw to allow a response. He pushed in several more times, easily reaching the back of her throat. His groan of approval was music to her ears. Then he pulled out. "Your tongue is mine too, isn't it?"

"Yes . . . Master." She panted between words.

"Use it, puss. Lick me like the little kitten you are."

"Mhmm."

"All over. That's it. You want to suck 'em, don't you, puss?" He scooted closer. "Suck 'em hard." His palm pressed the back of her head, supporting her, pushing her between his legs. She concentrated more on her task. "Aw, fuck, yeah. Just like that. Don't stop."

Jake remained busy as well. She could still feel the occasional pull on the chain, a flick of a finger on her clit, the stab of two others into her moist pussy. Then he moved again, his voice now coming from beside her.

"Do you need to come, puss?"

"Nnn hnn."

"Not yet."

She whined but didn't stop what she was doing to Jacob. At least not until he backed up, pressed his cock into her mouth a couple more times, and then moved out of the way so Jake could take his place. As they repositioned themselves, their hands roamed over her body unchallenged, and she reveled in the feelings their touches generated.

Their efforts had brought her to the edge and kept her poised there with astonishing efficiency.

"My turn, puss." Jake's dick touched her lips. "You want my cock?"

"Yes, Master." She tried to lick the tip, but he pulled out of reach.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Very badly. I want it very much." She opened her mouth.

"Ask me nicely."

"Please, Master. Please, let me have your cock."

He slipped in as far as he could go, stretched her mouth, and gave her all he had. "Such an obedient little pussy . . . cat. Lick my cock, baby. Serve me well, and I'll let you come." Jake's hands fondled her breasts, lifting and tugging on the chain between the nipple clamps, as he repeatedly drove his dick into her mouth. "That's so good . . . Go, Jacob. Suck her tits."

Jacob leaned over her from between her outstretched legs and removed the clamps. Blood rushed to the peaks, making them more sensitive. He laved her right breast while he tweaked the other stinging nipple. His body pressed on the clamps pinching her pussy lips and rubbed the chain against her clitoris. She writhed under the onslaught of such staggering sensations.

Jake continued pumping into her mouth and then, without warning, Jacob slammed his cock home. The climax shattered her world.

_So long_ . . . It had been so long since she'd felt Jacob's powerful touch deep in her womb. She wanted to scream for joy.

"Again, baby. Come for me." Jake shoved his cock deeper into her mouth, cutting off any cry she made as orgasmic waves rocketed through her body.

The ropes tied to the bed allowed for a little give, turning her into a pendulum for their pleasure . . . and hers. When Jacob pounded into her, he swung her onto his brother's cock, and Jake's thrusts sent her back.

Time ceased to exist for her as the men took her body to new heights. She lived for the men ravishing her, knew nothing outside of the cadence of their strokes. They'd wanted her to feel things like never before, and she did. It was almost more than she could handle.

When the orgasm settled down, Jacob pulled back just enough to remove the clamps from her pussy lips and toy with her clit, which sent her splashing into another whirlpool of sensations.

The swinging slowed to a stop. Jake withdrew from her mouth and lifted his wet cock so his balls touched her lips. Without being told, she licked him. "Yes. Slow and easy," he said, the words little more than a breathy whisper.

"I want all of you, Renesmee," Jacob said as his cock slipped out of her pussy and moved lower to rub against her backside.

When she paused, Jake gave a slight nudge of his hips and murmured, "Keep going." She resumed her licking.

"Today," Jacob announced, "we accept your gift and take all that you are . . . everything that is ours." He held her butt cheeks apart and pushed against her. The tight ring of muscles gave way, and the head of his cock slipped inside and stopped.

"Keep going," Jake said softly, still supporting her head with one hand. Unsure whom he spoke to, she continued to tongue his velvety flesh, but her mind and body focused on what happened between her legs.

Jacob grabbed her hips with both hands and, with a deep male groan, took her ass in one long, slow stroke. There was pain, but there was pleasure, and the two were so twisted together, she became a mass of raw nerves.

"Fuck, Nessie," Jacob said on a huff of air, holding himself motionless inside her while every muscle she possessed contracted. Locked up, quaked. "Do you feel that?"

She could, but was unable to answer. Jake had backed away and was now kissing her on the mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

"Is she okay?" Jacob wanted to know.

Jake stopped, removed the blindfold of tape from around her head, and gazed into her eyes. With a smile, he said, "Yes. She's perfect," and stole her breath with another kiss.

His words were like a green light. Jacob began to pump into her with deep, steady strokes that created a sizzling burn with each penetration, which seemed to go on and on. Hands cupped, tugged, and kneaded her breasts. Fingers stroked her abdomen and bit into her hips, her thighs . . . thumbed her clitoris. At each thrust of Jacob's cock, her nerves rippled with orgasmic fury. Then with a loud shout, he poured himself into her.

Jake's tongue dueled with hers, and he drank in the sounds of her pleasure.

When Jacob pulled out, Jake moved between her legs to take his place. He rubbed himself along her pussy and slipped inside her soaked channel several times.

"_Dios mio, mi gatita. _You are . . . you feel so wonderful," Jake said as he pressed deeper inside her body.

She couldn't agree more. Wonderful didn't begin to describe how these men made her feel. She groaned with approval and delight at each stroke of Jake's thick cock.

After a while, Jacob returned to her side, climbed onto the bed, and sat between her outstretched arms. He lifted her head. "Watch, puss. See how much pleasure you give him?"

She was having a hard time concentrating on anything because of the pleasure Jake bestowed upon her. She was nearing another climax when he withdrew to aim for her ass, his initial entry made easier by Jacob's slick cum. As he slowly pressed deeper, however, she winced.

He stopped. Jake's head reared back, his teeth clenched, eyes closed. His bronze skin pulled taut over bulging muscles as he fought for control.

"Fuck. She's too tight, Jacob. I'll hurt her."

His chest heaved with every breath. His fingers curved into a bruising grip at her waist. He started to pull back.

"No, please," she said. Tears brimmed on her lashes.

Jake opened his eyes, his gaze locking with hers.

"Don't stop, Master."

They stared into each other's eyes as he acknowledged her plea and pushed forward once more. He took her slowly, giving her time to get used to him, until finally, every inch of his thick cock was inside her ass.

By then she was breathing heavily, but so was he. She smiled.

With a deep breath, he slid back and thrust forward again, stretching her flesh, claiming it as his own. What pain she felt drifted into the background as she saw his face take on a look of passionate bliss.

Jacob gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued to support her head as they watched his brother.

With a half smile, Jake quickened his strokes in her ass and dipped two fingers into her pussy. When his thumb rubbed her clit, her eyes glazed over, and she lost herself in another sea of nirvana. Two more harsh thrusts and Jake joined her with a shout of completion.

IllI

A short time later, the men had cleaned her and themselves, using the opportunity to tantalize her already over‐sensitized skin. They'd released her from her bondage as well, and now she lay on the bed sprawled out in post‐coital lethargy.

The bed dipped as the men took up positions on either side of her.

Each man faced her, propping himself up with an arm and laying a hand across her midsection.

She smiled and lifted sluggish eyelids to glance at them. Their hands, like their facial expressions, were gentle and warm.

_Love_. They loved her. Not because she held a coveted position of power in the corporate world. Not because she projected herself as a person of means, a talented professional with a reputation for an aggressive, no‐nonsense business façade. Not even because of what her body could provide them. No, they'd proven they could withhold their own pleasure to cater to her needs. She understood that now.

How had she been so blind?

As she stared into their eyes, studied their faces, she knew. They loved her because of who she was. Heart and soul.

She'd once thought Jacob—her Spanish stranger—seduced her into desiring this decadent lifestyle with promises that were impossible for him to keep. And that maybe, if she slept with him once more, she'd see that she was a fool to succumb to such overbearing dominance.

She'd thought she could dabble in uninhibited sex and have her heart come out untouched. Impossible, she realized now. Their mastery of her body went far beyond the flesh; it penetrated to the bone, even to her very soul.

She'd chosen her masters well. Those words sank into her mind, and she grinned. She had selected them, sought them out, traveled across a nation to surrender to their dominance . . . and indulge in their care.

If her obedience was all they requested of her in payment for their care giving, that was a small price to pay. Silently, she vowed to give them more. Her love. Her heart.

"Why such a sly smile, puss?" Jacob asked, again proving how in tune he was to her every thought.

"I was thinking of something you said to me when we first met in Madrid."

Jake's hand slid over her breast and up to her neck to thumb the tiny lock on her choker. He smiled at her when she glanced at him.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"You told me that you'd master me, pamper me, and take me higher than ever before. Do you remember?"

His lips curved, his ultra-white teeth showed. "I do, honey."

She gave a light chuckle. "You do know how to keep your word, don't you?"

"With you . . . always, _nuestra amor_."

_Our love._

"Mmm," she said on a sigh. "I like the sound of that."

_~The End~_


End file.
